<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Completely Hypothetical (REVISED) by CherryBerri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655717">Completely Hypothetical (REVISED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerri/pseuds/CherryBerri'>CherryBerri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, F/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerri/pseuds/CherryBerri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NEW CHAPTERS NOW IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER !!<br/>Rick had a childhood friend called Myra Mortimer (Morty). She was there through all his years of growing up, through all the creation of his inventions; yet she vanished without a trace for thirty years. So, when she turns up at the Smith's place, out of the blue, Rick is sceptical and soon has to rehash mistakes of the past he has been so desperate to forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077248">Completely Hypothetical</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerri/pseuds/CherryBerri">CherryBerri</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myra’s silvery eyes were focused intently on the odd boy across the street, from her front lawn. She was sitting in the grass with her books; making a feeble attempt at <em>pretending</em> to read. Just in case her mother caught her looking at the ‘strange, derelict, boy across the street’ again.</p>
<p>The boy had a strange assortment of tools sprawled across his front driveway; his hands working frantically as he pulled a welding mask down over his face. Myra shielded her eyes as the blinding sparks began to flash as he melded the metal together, fixing something into place. Sheer fascination tingled her skin as she watching him work; his eyes full of a frenzied obsession she had never seen in an adult, let alone a boy of her age.</p>
<p>Myra had moved to the neighbourhood a week prior; her parents were wealthy, beyond reason,  and had believed it was within her best interests to attend the best school the country had to offer. Of course, their intention had nothing to do with her intellect, in the slightest; their motivations were solely for the intention of rubbing elbows with the other ‘fat cats’ of society. They wanted her to marry above and beyond their “class”; merging two wealthy families together.</p>
<p>So, they had sold their penthouse and moved to a wealthy, little suburbia; not too far from where her prestigious school was located; within walking distance – if they were ever so inclined to let her do anything as ghastly and destitute as <em>walking</em> anywhere. Especially when they had such a pretentious car to show off to the citizens of their new location. How her parents <em>loved</em> rubbing their wealth in everyone’s face.</p>
<p>Myra found herself shaking her head at the thought and glimpsed up from the book at the boy once again. The first time she had seen him, she had thought he was a little peculiar. As she had watched him more and more; she had become utterly fascinated by everything about him – from his strange, bluish hair to the way he obsessively created strange, little… things.</p>
<p>For she had no idea what to call them, other than that; <em>things.</em></p>
<p>She fanatically found herself thinking about them; wondering what their functionality could possibly be – and more importantly, what drove this boy to build and create such things out of the rubbish he collected. She could see he was seemingly obsessed with creating things and Myra wanted to share his passion for crafting.</p>
<p>She slapped her book closed and placed it on the ground as she rose to her feet. She gently brushed off her purple, floral dress  and started towards the path. Today was the day she would find out; she was going to ask him what on earth he was doing. Myra glimpsed over her shoulder towards her house; making sure her mother wasn’t watching from the window, before she set off across the road towards the boy.</p>
<p>She stepped up onto the sidewalk near the boy and stood still, her eyes wandering over the little contraption he was tinkering with. He was hunched over as he tapped it on the pavement several times, muttering to himself as he bumped something into place.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she asked.</p>
<p>The boy jumped, clearly surprised by her sudden appearance.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” he cursed and glared at her in annoyance, “Y-you should really wear a bell or something… Y-you can’t sneak up on a man when he’s working on shit!”</p>
<p>“You <em>swore</em>!” Myra gasped, covering her mouth in shock, “You can’t <em>swear!</em>”</p>
<p>“I can do whatever the <em>fuck</em> I want!” The boy grumbled, his face contorting in anger – his monobrow furrowing as he glared at her. “You’re the new neighbour’s kid?” he sounded irritated, yet curious.</p>
<p>She nodded her head, “I am Myra Mortimer.”</p>
<p>He pulled a disgusted face, “Y-you’re parents must really hate you to name y-you something like <em>that!</em>” He peered up at her with a sudden thought, “I-I know; I’ll call you Morty; short for Mortimer….” He was grinning, “Yeah I-I like the sound of that… Morty, <em>Morty… Mmmmmoooorttyyy!” </em></p>
<p>“But my name is <em>Myra</em>.” She frowned at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a-a dumbass, <em>Morty.” </em>He was grinning as he wiped the sweat from his brow, with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of black grease. He stood up and gestured to the thing he held in his hand, “This is my latest invention, Morty!” He grinned. “I call it the ‘Zapper’.”</p>
<p>Myra frowned, her eyes wandering critically across the crude welding and wiring handiwork; it certainly looked like it would zap someone.”</p>
<p>“That’s interesting, I guess…” She frowned, “You know you’re kind of a mean person.”</p>
<p>The boy shrugged, “I don’t give a shit. Wanna help me test th-this thing out?” He grinned eagerly, as held the little contraption towards her.</p>
<p>Myra shrugged, “Ok.” It was curiosity that had killed the cat, after all.</p>
<p>He grinned at her, holding out his hand, “My name is Rick, by the way. Rick Sanchez.”</p>
<p>She shook it, albeit timidly.</p>
<p>He let go of her hand and suddenly pressed the Zapper against her shoulder. She felt a surge of electricity run through her body- setting her nerves aflame with agonising pain. She collapsed in a writhing heap as she lost control of her own appendages. Her body twitched uncontrollably and she let out a little yelp.</p>
<p>Rick laughed with delight, “Holy shit, i-it works!?” He laughed maniacally.</p>
<p>Myra stopped writhing, after several moments and burst into tears as she sat up, “Why did you do that to me?” She whimpered between sobs. She wiped her eyes, suddenly glaring at him furiously, “you made me <em>cry!”</em></p>
<p>Rick knelt down on the ground next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I-I’m sorry, but it was better you than me. I-I’ll tell you what- you can give me a zap now, if it will make you feel better?” He held out the Zapper towards her with a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p>Myra snatched it off him, before he could react and pressed the button as she thrust it against his arm.</p>
<p>Rick whimpered with a strange, involuntary noise and fell to the ground. His body jerked around as it had a fit, caused by the electrical surge.</p>
<p>Myra grinned as she stood over him, suddenly delighted by the instant Karma she had dished out.</p>
<p>“I was <em>joking</em>!” Rick scowled, after his body stopped jerking around, “But I-I guess that makes us even.” He leapt to his feet and stared at her with an odd smirk, “You’re kinda ok, I guess…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“MYRA ALEXIS MORTIMER!”</em>
</p>
<p>Myra’s head whipped around as she stared at her furious mother, across the road. She looked completely beside herself with anger; her hands we on her hips and her beautiful face was contorted in rage; turning redder by the second. “Get away from <em>that</em> boy!”</p>
<p>“Oops…” Rick snorted, “L=looks like you’re in trouble, Morty…” He smirked at her, “See ya around?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” Myra said in a low tone as she quickly hurried across the street. She buried her face behind a curtain of red hair as she scampered towards her angry mother.</p>
<p>Despite the fact he was extremely rude; Myra had instantly liked Rick.</p>
<p>Nothing would ever stop their misadventures; it was going to be ‘Rick and Morty’ forever. At least, that had been the original plan.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind and rain howled relentlessly outside, almost mimicking Myra’s sombre mood, as she glanced out her bedroom window. Her eyes once again fixated on Rick’s garage; hoping to see some, inspiring flash of light to give her an ounce of awe.</p>
<p>Although it had only been a few days since their first encounter, Myra was already longing to interact with him. She wanted to be of some assistance to him; to catch his favour for creation; hopefully learn some things along the way.</p>
<p>She heard a shuffling noise from her bedroom door, and glanced over to her mother, a half-finished glass of wine poised in her bony fingers. It was only ten, in the morning.</p>
<p>“Wipe that miserable look off your face.” Her mother scowled irritably at her, “Isn’t it bad enough that the weather is so relentless today?” She hissed, taking a sip of her wine, “I can’t have the couch delivered in this mess, let alone start the preparations on tomorrow’s party!” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p>
<p>Myra was at a loss for words; there was never  a <em>right</em> thing to say, when her mother was drinking. So, she turned to glance out the window once more, feeling a sudden jolt of excitement as she saw a bright flash from Rick’s garage.  She quickly stood up, feeling a surge of relief when she turned to see her mother had vanished from sight.</p>
<p>She had to be quick. Knowing her mother, she was going to be on a morning bender; which meant she would pass out sometime around noon. Usually, whenever Myra was cooped up inside, under such circumstances, she would make herself rather scarce. Today would be no exception.</p>
<p>Myra hurriedly grasped a raincoat from her closet, shrugging it onto her shoulders, before she silently made her way through their labyrinth of a house. Her mother was standing by the front door, her eyes filled with disgust as she gulped down the rest of her wine. She let out an irritated sigh and headed towards the kitchen, ready to fill up her glass again.</p>
<p>Myra tiptoed towards the front door, swiftly snatching up a pair of shoes to pull on. She glanced over her shoulder once more, to make sure the coast was clear, before she silently opened the door and snuck outside.</p>
<p>Her heart was pounding once the door was closed behind her. Her mother would give her the worst thrashing, if she caught her; but she could care less.</p>
<p>She raced across the front lawn; her feet squelching in the wet, sodden grass. There was no way in hell she was going to put up with a day of her mother’s bitterness; not when there was something far more appealing occurring across the street.</p>
<p>Her feet hit the puddles in the pavement, soaking through her once white shoes. Myra approached her neighbour’s garage window and gave a gentle tap, peering inside at Rick.</p>
<p>He glanced up at her, over his shoulder- his expression turned from annoyed to a bemused smirk. He grinned at her as he strode towards the door, opening it wide with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Y-you look like a fucking drowned rat, Morty!” He snickered, gesturing for her to enter the garage.</p>
<p>“The weather isn’t exactly nice.” Myra shot back at him, “Please tell me you are doing something exciting here?” Her eyes were suddenly tracing over his garage, focusing on all the crude gadgets that lined  the shelves.</p>
<p>Rick shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head, somewhat sheepishly, “Nothing particularly exciting…” He trailed off, “I mean, I-I have a <em>ton </em>of ideas on how to fuck with m-my dad currently in the works… Y’know- things t-that I’ll definitely get my ass whooped for.” He shrugged suddenly, an amused smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Myra smirked back at  him, “Where do I sign up? You know I could <em>really</em> use something for my parents.”</p>
<p>Rick casually leant against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her wandering around, her excitement brimming as she glanced over his inventions.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me y-you’re a part of the ‘asshole parent’ club too?” Rick snickered, “Man, here I-I thought I was the only one with a shitty dad.”</p>
<p>Myra paused suddenly, glancing at him, “<em>both</em> of my parents are butt-heads; my mother is the worst; my father is away most of the time.”</p>
<p>Rick gave her an odd glance, “Geez….” He trailed off, somewhat awkwardly, “At least my mother isn’t a complete bitch…”</p>
<p>Myra turned away from him, “Must be nice.”</p>
<p>She felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly, and she glanced around to see Rick staring at her, “I-if it makes you feel any better; you’re kinda a piece of shit too.” He grinned suddenly.</p>
<p>Myra shoved him playfully, “You’re such a rude, boy!”</p>
<p>Rick let out a feigned gasp, grasping his face between his hands, “Who, me? No fucking way!”</p>
<p>Myra wrinkled her nose at him, with a grin. His sense of humour was certainly breath of fresh air, compared to the usual, pompous, kids from her parents’ circle of ‘<em>friends’</em>.</p>
<p>He let out a little chuckle, after watching her for a silent moment, “C’mon I have something to show you, Morty.” He gestured for her to follow him towards the back of the garage.</p>
<p>He stopped before a metal garbage can, his eyes bright with delight, “Welcome to <em>Chateau de Rick</em>,” He motioned towards the can with both of his arms.</p>
<p>“A garbage can?” Myra glanced at him with a disappointed frown, “You think that <em>garbage</em> is interesting?”</p>
<p>Rick snorted at her, “W-well that’s a entirely different topic for another day, Morty.” He grinned, “A-actually it’s what’s <em>inside</em> the can…”</p>
<p>Myra was frowning at him as she gently removed the lid.</p>
<p>There was a small flash and a boom sound, before some greenish gas substance started to erupt from the can. A foul stench suddenly choked the air from her lungs Myra began to wretch and dry heave as she fell to the ground.</p>
<p>She gasping for breath, feeling the stench completely overwhelming her senses.</p>
<p>Rick was letting out choked chortles, as he also struggled to breathe. He suddenly grasped her by the back of her dress and dragged her towards the back door on the garage; hauling it wide open.</p>
<p>Myra gasped desperately, filling her lungs with fresh air, “Holy cow…” She choked, “What the hell was that?” she winced, covering her nose as the foul stench started seeping from the garage.</p>
<p>Rick was still choking on laughter, “T-t-that was a ‘fart bomb’…. Perhaps a little too military-grade.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “nothing a little formula modification can’t fix…”</p>
<p>Myra glanced up, a suddenly wicked idea had gripped her, “Did you know my mother is having a fancy party in a few days’ time?” She asked, grinning maniacally.</p>
<p>Rick glanced at her, suddenly mimicking her wicked grin, “geez, I-I was kinda on the fence about you, Morty; but I have to admit, I like th-that you’re a deviant piece of shit.”</p>
<p> Myra grinned at him, suddenly slinging her arm around his bony shoulders, “Well, what do you say to ‘Rick and Morty’ ruining their shitty parent’s lives forever?”</p>
<p>Rick snorted, laughing in hysterics suddenly, “I-I think that’s th-the stupidest idea <em>ever!</em>” He chuckled, wiping away a stray tear, his expression turned suddenly serious, “ I’m in.”</p>
<p>“Richard…” The woman’s voice suddenly seized their attention, “Sweetie, what are you doing outside?” a tall, slender woman appeared, sporting a fair complexion and a neat bun of faded red hair.</p>
<p>Her eyes were full of surprise and confusion as she laid eyes on Rick and Myra; as though she was witnessing the most peculiar abnormality.</p>
<p>“Hello…” She was smiling pleasantly, her eyes turning quizzingly to Rick, “Who’s your little friend?”</p>
<p>“Th-this is Morty…” Rick grinned, “New kid- those assholes from across the street.” Rick stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Richard; language!” His mother shook her head at him.</p>
<p>“Dad says it all the time.” Rick shrugged his shoulders, “My six-year-old brain is like a sponge; those profanities really stick <em>right</em> in there!” He chortled and his mother shook her head once more.</p>
<p>“Morty…” His mother frowned, “Is that your name?” She  glanced at Myra; her expression soft and pleasant.</p>
<p>Myra shook her head, “Not my <em>actual</em> name, mam’ . My name is Myra Mortimer, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Sanchez.”</p>
<p>Rick snorted in disbelief, “Jesus! W-what’s with this sudden formality, Morty?”</p>
<p>“Richard…” His mother said in a warning tone, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” She smiled warmly and Myra couldn’t help but to like her instantly, “There’s really no need to act so formally here…” She chuckled softly, “I do understand that your parents probably hang around with a different calibre of people.”  She smiled, and a feeling of warmth and comfort swept over Myra once again. “I promise I won’t tattle.”</p>
<p>Myra’s mind flooded with questions. Was this what everyone else’s mother was like? Was this what normality was? How bad could Rick’s father really be?</p>
<p>“You’d better clean that smell from the garage, before your father gets home from work. Mrs Sanchez said, turning her gaze to Rick, “You know that will only upset him more than all your little contraptions…” She let out a weary sigh, “Sometimes I <em>swear</em> you like getting yourself into trouble…”</p>
<p>Rick shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe one day he’ll learn to leave my shit alone.”</p>
<p>His mother made a noise of disbelief, “Is this <em>still</em> about him throwing out your old socks? Richard… they were holier than the pope!”</p>
<p>Rick made a series of grumbled sentences and headed into the garage to open the car port door.</p>
<p>Mrs Sanchez turned to Myra with another warm smile, “I am about to bake some cookies, would you like to help?”</p>
<p>Myra’s mind was racing with uncertainty, but she nodded her head, and followed Mrs Sanchez inside, Rick close behind, still muttering beneath his breath.</p><hr/>
<p>A week later, Myra was grounded.</p>
<p>It was something that she would certainly get used to, as time passed; but in the early years it was absolute torture. Her mother would wander past her room every so often and let out a string of berating insults and then slink back towards the kitchen to refill her suddenly empty glass.</p>
<p>To say that her mother was upset, about the stink bomb fiasco, would be a dramatic understatement. It had, however been a great success for Myra and Rick; one of the many they would have.</p>
<p>Myra’s attention was focused on her painfully white ceiling. Being barred in her room, without even books to entertain herself, was certainly irritating.</p>
<p>A sudden tapping at her window seized her attention. She climbed to her feet to investigate, her entire face brightened as she saw Rick with a series of broomsticks crudely duct-taped together. He grinned, tossing the over-sized contraption aside, watching as Myra opened her window and poked her head outside.</p>
<p>“Still grounded?” He smirked at her, his face bright with amusement.</p>
<p>“You know it.” She wrinkled her nose at him, “She said ‘until you learn to act appropriately’!” She mimicked her mother’s stern tone, and then shrugged her shoulders, “Guess I’m going to <em>die</em> in here, Sanchez.”</p>
<p>Rick snorted, and rolled his eyes at her, “Just climb down here, Morty.” He said, gesturing for him to follow him, “I-I have something to show you!”</p>
<p>Myra frowned, before resigning to the fact that anything was better than another day being cooped up with her mother. She slipped her legs out over the ledge of the windowsill and onto the rooftop shackles. She gently made her way towards the gutter and shuffled towards the latticed hedge, and gently climbed down, grateful that her parents bought a house with such an easy escape route.</p>
<p>Once she was on the ground, Rick was waiting with his bicycle, “Geez… you took forever, Morty.” He grumbled, “A-and that was so painful to watch…” He shook his head, “I suppose you don’t have a bike either…”</p>
<p>Myra frowned at him, “My mother said they can break your hymen.” She shrugged. “Apparently having one makes me more <em>likeable</em>… or something.”</p>
<p>“What’s a….” He frowned, his brow pinching together, “I-it’s a <em>girl</em> thing…I-I don’t want to know.” He shook his head dismissively, “J-just get on the bars.”</p>
<p>Myra frowned, glancing at his bike and strategically climbing onto the front handlebars. She placed her feet either side of the front wheel nuts and held on tightly. It was surprisingly comfortable and she turned to glance over her shoulder at Rick, who looked less than impressed.</p>
<p>“If you blind me, because of y-your dress flying over my head…” He muttered, starting to pedal.</p>
<p>“We can always swap clothes.” Myra giggled, amused by her suggestion.</p>
<p>Rick smirked at her, “Although I am all in favour of keeping things breezy… I don’t think riding a bike would be the best situation for wearing something so …<em>frilly</em>…”</p>
<p>They rode down the road, for a few moments before Rick veered off the track, onto a dirt trail, which led into the nearby woods. After a few more moments he insisted they ditch the bike, and they continued on-foot.</p>
<p>“H-have you ever done <em>anything</em> without your parent’s approval before?” Rick frowned at her, as they wandered down the trail, “I mean… you seem intelligent enough to have thoughts of your own.”</p>
<p> Myra thought for a moment, “Ever since we left the inner-city, it’s just become so much worse.” She shook her head, “My mother keeps drinking so much… dad is away all of the time…” She shook her head, “They fight whenever they’re together…”</p>
<p>Rick was giving her an odd stare, “Yeah, we can kind of hear them sometimes.” He cleared his throat, “My mom insists that you should come and live with us.” He shook his head, “Even my dad says that no child should ever have to hear that.”</p>
<p>Myra smiled, “You’re parents are so great; I wish mine were more like them.”</p>
<p>Rick snorted, “If my dad was yours…. I think you’d be singing a different tune, Morty.” He paused, gesturing for her to follow him off the trail, “I-I’m just happy that my parents leave me to my own devices, most of the time. But they still care enough to get angry if I set myself on fire, or something.”</p>
<p>They wandered further into the woods, and Myra felt herself losing her sense of direction. She was suddenly aware of how much trust she had in Rick Sanchez, and she began to question herself for such a poor decision.</p>
<p>After a few moments Rick was grinning, “Ah, there it is!” he pointed, and Myra saw some kind of structure  amongst the trees and could hear rushing water nearby. “This is my secret place, Morty. If you tell anyone about it I-I’ll hurt you.” His tone was serious.</p>
<p>Myra frowned at him, “If this is such a secret, then I insist that it’s also <em>my</em> secret place too!” She was frowning at him as they approached the structure. It was crudely crafted out of branches, old logs and planks; but the functionality of a treehouse was certainly there.</p>
<p>Rick snorted at her, “oh you <em>insist</em> do you?” he rolled his eyes, “Fine… but you have to help me do something first.”</p>
<p>Myra frowned watching him closely, “Fine… what is it?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to filch some power, Morty… there’s a transformer nearby we <em>should</em> be able to connect to…” He scratched his head thoughtfully, “Of course, t-there could be lethal consequences.”</p>
<p>Myra was frowning at him, “How do you know how to do all of these things?” she asked, feeling rather confused as she stared at him.</p>
<p>“Trail and error, mostly.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Also, I-I real a lot of shit.”</p>
<p>Although the expedition had proven to be extremely dangerous; they were successful, once again. Rick had insisted that they were great partners; that nothing would get in their way.</p>
<p>For the first time, Myra began to believe that she could take on the world; provided Rick was also there, of course.</p><hr/>
<p>Years passed with a significant ease.</p>
<p>To the Mortimer’s surprise, Rick also attended the same uppity, pompous excuse for a private school, as their daughter. They hired some over-priced P.I to investigate the Sanchez’, feeling concerned that their seemingly lowly neighbours were harbouring some kind of secret wealth. As it turned out, they were; but certainly not enough for them to approve of Rick and Myra’s friendship.</p>
<p>But they gradually fell into defeat with Myra continuously defying their demands to stay away from him. They were resigned to the fact there was nothing they could really do, apart from having the entire family removed from the neighbourhood. Which, oddly enough, would prove to be an unpopular move with the rest of their neighbours.</p>
<p>Funnily enough, the Sanchez’ were quite a popular family, within the little gated community. Rod and Beverly were actively involved in many of the little organizations, much to the Mortimer’s disgust.</p>
<p>So, they let Rick and Myra be, for the most part.</p>
<p>Myra was sitting beneath the shade of the tree, in the front yard; her face buried in yet another novel. She wasn’t supposed to be outside; she was in trouble.</p>
<p>There were construction workers, busily installing a large fence around the perimeter of the house, busily clanking away. But for the moment, Myra wasn’t completely fenced in.</p>
<p>Her mother wanted her confined to her room, though that hadn’t really been punishment for Myra in years. But, it was certainly far too nice a day to spend indoors; so she had climbed out od her window to escape into the front garden. Her mother would be furious, and no doubt prattle on about how “ladies” didn’t do such ghastly things; Myra could care less.</p>
<p>She wasn’t interested in being her parent’s societal puppet. She knew the only reason they sent her to the prestigious private school, was to rub elbows with the other wealthy parents and kids. They wanted her to find a rich husband <em>already</em>, despite not having even hit puberty.</p>
<p>A red ball suddenly landed on the grass next to her and she jumped, glancing around to see who had thrown it. There was no-one around, but she definitely suspected Rick was up to something.</p>
<p>“W-what are you reading there, Morty?” Rick’s voice chimed from behind the tree.</p>
<p>Myra resisted the urge to throw the ball at him; she instead turned back to her book, pretending to read, “Go away- you’ve gotten me into enough trouble this week, Sanchez.” She was frowning, her face contorting into annoyance.</p>
<p>Rick’s laugh came in a pleasant thrum, “Because of t-the cat thing?”</p>
<p>“Because a <em>lady</em> isn’t supposed to be interested in the complexities of science.” Myra muttered in a sarcastic tone, “Because I am <em>far </em>more suited to being a <em>housewife</em> than creating temporal fields and making our cat, Tingles, explode in the front yard.”</p>
<p>Rick snorted suddenly, appearing from behind the tree, “Clearly my calculations were off, Morty.”</p>
<p>Myra frowned at him, “Obviously.” She felt her eyes go wide as she saw the large, new bruise he was sporting on his face; spreading from his left cheek to eye, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Rick slumped down onto the grass beside her, “My dad didn’t appreciate the cat-thing either.” He was frowning, suddenly surly as his eyes focused on the ground before him. It wasn’t the first time his father had hit him, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p>“One day we’ll make something that… just opens a <em>door</em> to a new world, or something.” Myra frowned, resisting the urge to physically comfort Rick, knowing he’d hate it. “We’ll just<em> leave</em> this shitty world.” She waved her arms about to emphasize the point.</p>
<p>Rick let out a weary sigh and smirked, “Maybe you’re right, Morty… Maybe you’re right.”</p><hr/>
<p>Rick’s eyes wandered from the boring worksheet, on the desk before him, across to the other side of the room. Myra was frowning with sheer boredom, as she stared out the window; no doubt daydreaming of something more significant. She rested her chin upon her hand with a weary sigh, her eyes suddenly turning away and locking with his.</p>
<p>Her face brightened and she stuck out her tongue at him, before there was a sudden, frustrated grumble from the front of the class.</p>
<p>“Myra?!” The teacher snapped irritably, “Have you even been listening this entire time?”</p>
<p>If rolling eyes could make a sound; Myra would win prizes. Though, being a teacher, Mrs Blubs would get off easy; Myra seemingly had too much common-courtesy for the adult morons, of the world.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sorry.” She said simply, though Rick could see that she had clenched her hands, ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Despite being ten, Rick had his suspicions that hormones were hitting her hard. To say she had a short fuse… well, that would be an understatement, to say the very least.</p>
<p>“I’ve finished the worksheet already.” Myra said, holding up the filled sheet already, “I understand the c<em>orrect</em> mathematical formula already. I thought it would be nicer to sit and stare out the window, rather than <em>complain</em> about your methods of solution.”</p>
<p>“Oof…” Rick snickered, feeling the burn, despite it being directed at the teacher. Myra was clearly in a mood.</p>
<p>Mrs Blub’s rotund face turned red with irritation, “Excuse me?” she said, waddling her way towards Myra, “This is the <em>correct</em> method, taught at <em>college</em>.”</p>
<p>Myra held up her sheet as the burly woman approached, “Its ok, Mrs Blub; there are multiple ways to arrive at the answer- so long as the answer is correct.”</p>
<p>Mrs Blub’s frown widened, making her resemble a toad as she snatched the piece of paper from Myra, her eyes wandering over the page with a venomous fury.</p>
<p>Rick could see the moment of disbelief and disgust on her face as she realised she had been seemingly outsmarted by a child. Her face was turning purple.</p>
<p>“Principal’s office, Miss Mortimer.” She frowned, “I won’t tolerate any more of your sass in my classroom!” She said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Myra stood up, visibly resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Mrs Blub again, and made her way towards the door.</p>
<p>Rick stood up, smirking, “Yeah, I… uh, finished too b-but I’m lacking her <em>sophistication</em>. I-I’m just going to call your work out for w-what it is… which is shit.”</p>
<p>Mrs Blub’s face went impossibly dark-beet; her features contorting in pure rage, “GET OUT!” She said, practically throwing a punch as she pointed her finger towards the door.</p>
<p>Rick smirked to himself, quickly catching up to Myra in the hallway, “W-well that was certainly… <em>something</em>.”</p>
<p>Myra giggled, “I thought she was going to start catching flies with her tongue, or something.”</p>
<p>Rick chortled, “Honestly I thought she was going t-to shit her pants.”</p>
<p>“With breath like hers; I’m pretty sure her anus <em>is</em> her mouth!” Myra shot back.</p>
<p>They both burst out into cackles, Rick gripping his sides.</p>
<p>“You wanna get out of here?” Rick cocked his brow at her, “Honestly I-it’s <em>more</em> than a sign when you’re smarter than your teacher?” He smirked at her.</p>
<p>Myra grinned back at him, “yeah, it really is.” She said, tucking a strand of red hair back into place, “Let’s go finish that thing we are doing with the frogs. I also have a proposal about a few <em>robotic</em> modifications… especially for that one that has no back legs…”</p>
<p>Rick chuckled, more to himself than to her. She was forever the optimist whenever it came to the frail and helpless. He had watched her nurse the deformed tadpole into adulthood; she had been extremely incessant about ensuring it’s survival. It was certainly admirable; he wouldn’t have hesitated to put it out of its misery.  </p>
<p>“You thought of a name for that poor bastard, yet?” Rick asked absent-mindedly, “I-I mean, he’s practically thriving now; I think it’s pretty safe to give him a name now?”</p>
<p>Myra contemplated for a moment, before she gave a dismissive shrug, “I don’t want to get too attached.” She muttered dismissively, as they walked out of the front doors, of the school building.</p>
<p>Rick knew that it was already too late for that, but he decided to keep his mouth closed about it. They walked in silence, all the way to their clubhouse; both contempt with each other’s quiet company.</p>
<p>Although he wasn’t exactly gifted, with the ability to read people, he knew there was something on her mind. She was certainly moodier than usual but she was also trying to hide it from him. He concluded that it was something to do with her parents and began to wonder whether he should broach the topic, or not.</p>
<p>She was standing over the terrarium, her shoulders slouched as she stared through the glass, “Do you ever wonder if your parents are happy?” She murmured, almost inaudibly.</p>
<p>Rick frowned, “Although they can both be surly bastards; they certainly <em>seem</em> like happy people, in general. Though, my dad has that eternal stick up his ass…”</p>
<p>“I mean; do you think that they <em>love</em> each other?” She asked, turning her silvery gaze towards him.</p>
<p>Rick felt slightly taken aback by the question, “I-I mean… yeah?” he shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. It was true; he had seen the way his parents looked at each other, at times. That odd twinkle in their eyes whenever they thought no one was looking. The way they danced together, in silence, whenever they thought he was away or in bed.</p>
<p>His dad was an angry bastard; but there was certainly no denying that he was in love with Rick’s mother.</p>
<p>Myra turned her gaze back to the terrarium, “I read this book; it was all about the ‘chemistry’ of love. With all the right chemical formula, you could make <em>anyone</em> think that they were in love with you.” She smirked, “I don’t think that there is a genuine feeling of love; it’s more the attachment of familiarity. The longer you are exposed to someone, the more you care about them; throw in a bout of oxytocin… well your brain makes you <em>believe</em> you are in love.”</p>
<p>Rick contemplated her words momentarily, uncertain he agreed with them or not. He had seen the way his parents looked at each other; seen a few older couples walking down the street, so obviously smitten with each other. Could all of that been due to a simple influx of chemicals within their brains?</p>
<p>Myra let out a weary sigh, “What I’d really like, is to be able to get my hands on a <em>vole</em>. Apparently those things are as monogamous and fully of oxytocin as things can get; I’d like to see for myself the effects something like that would have on these frogs, or something…”</p>
<p>He wasn’t used to seeing her that miserable; sure there were certainly times, where her parents had fought, or her mother had said something particularly scathing… but it was obvious something had happened.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, “I’m not great a-at reading people, Morty.” He frowned, “But I-I think I know you enough to know when something’s wrong…”</p>
<p>Myra shot him an annoyed glance, “It’s everything. I hate people, I hate my parents…” she shook her head irritably, “I’m just so <em>angry</em> all of the time and I want to <em>hit </em>everyone in their stupid faces.” She was clenching her fists, “Why can’t my parents just leave each other, already? They’d be so much happier! <em>I’d </em>be so much happier….” She trailed off, her fists unclenching.</p>
<p>Rick screwed up his face, feeling a strange mixture of emotion about her outburst, “Hey… fuck those guys.” He said, slapping her on the back, in a pathetic means to comfort her.</p>
<p>She shoved him in response, a slight smirk curved her mouth, “Guess the only person I don’t completely hate, is <em>you</em>.” She said, amusement glimmering within the depths of her eyes, “At least you make this shitty existence, somewhat tolerable.”</p>
<p>Rick cocked his brow at her, “Don’t be weird.”</p>
<p>Despite putting on the façade of being uncomfortable by her disjointed compliment; Rick was actually brimming with joy. In reality, he felt oddly the same. He certainly felt their friendship would last through <em>anything</em> the shitty world would throw at them. He didn’t account for puberty, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Myra had never been close to her father, would be a significant understatement. He rarely talked to her; often opting to buy her material items in place of showing her any kind of care or affection.</p><p>Not that he was a completely cold man. There had been a moment or two where he had let his playful side get the better of him; having a water-fight with her one time when he was cleaning his car, or even the time he pathetically 'helped' fix her Halloween costume when she was very small.</p><p>But overall Victor Mortimer wasn't a very emotional man; or a talkative one, whenever it came to matters of his wife and daughter.</p><p>So, when he had warmly invited her to a 'take your kid to work day', when she was twelve, she had keenly accepted. Myra had high hopes of bonding with her father as they drove to the large, overly-flashy building, where he worked. Of course, he didn't just <em>work </em>there; he was the CEO and owner of the entire business and building.</p><p>Victor cleared his throat as they pulled into his parking space, "Now Myra, there are a lot of people who look up to me as an authority figure. I implore you not to do anything that will embarrass me, or tarnish my name." His face was the usual, blank stern expression.</p><p>Myra nodded her head, "I assure you I will not do anything of the sort, sir."</p><p>He nodded, almost sighing in relief, "Very good." He said before they exited the car.</p><p>She had endured the long elevator journey to the top of the building, listening to the dull music playing. She stole several side-glances at her father, but he continued staring ahead, until the doors opened.</p><p>A woman instantly greeted them. She had dark, silky hair pulled back into a neat pony-tail. She was wearing a grey suit-dress outfit, which complimented her steely eyes as she smiled at Victor.</p><p>"Good morning, sir!" she smiled, holding several folders towards him, "We have a few merger deals that need to be revised, whenever you have a moment." She let out a gasp of delight as she glanced down at Myra, "Oh my goodness, gracious!" She gasped, "Is this your daughter?"</p><p>Victor suddenly placed his hand on Myra's head and gave it a playful scruff, "Yes, this is my lovely daughter Myra." He said, his voice booming through the cubicles.</p><p>Heads started appearing over the partition walls to glance in her direction. Suddenly a room full of eyes were on her.</p><p>"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Myra said, attempting to sound pleasant.</p><p>Victor nodded his head and grasped the folders from the woman, "Annette, could you please look after Myra today? Give her a few tasks etc. She's quite the bright young lady- don't be afraid to give her something to really sink her teeth into." Myra saw her father smile widely. It was only the second time she had ever seen him smile in her entire life.</p><p>"Certainly, Sir!" Annette smiled at him.</p><p>Annette led her away, "Now sweetie, you really must tell me about yourself!"</p><p>Myra had spent the whole day learning about business analysis and investment risk management. Annette had also set her to work photocopying some files and notes to fill in some extra time.</p><p>Overall, it hadn't been what she had been expecting; she had really hoped to spend the day with her father. She was angry at herself for having such high hopes.</p><p>It was getting late and Annette kept on looking at the clock. It was nearly seven in the evening; no doubt she was itching to go home to her family… or cats, judging by a few stray hairs on the back of her blouse.</p><p>"Why don't you go?" Myra smiled at her, stapling a set of papers together, "I can manage from here; and if not, my father is in his office."</p><p>Annette let out a weary sigh and nodded her head, "Thank you, sweetie; you're a gem." She started gathering her coat and bag, "If only my own daughter was as kind, patient and thoughtful as you are!"</p><p>Myra resisted to roll her eyes as Annette disappeared inside the elevator.</p><p>Another hour ticked by, excruciatingly slow, and Myra had finally had enough. She strode towards her father's office and opened the door, feeling suddenly sick at the sight before her.</p><p>What she saw shocked her. Her father was with a strange, blonde woman, who he had bent over his desk crudely; her clothes completely gone.</p><p>Myra let out a shocked gasp and quickly left the room.</p><p>"Myra!" her dad shouted in a mixture of panic and anger.</p><p>Her face was burning with shame and embarrassment as her dad stormed through the doors and grasped her by the shoulders.</p><p>"Myra- don't you know how to knock?" He snapped furiously. "When my office door is closed, that means I am busy."</p><p>"You mean 'busy' <em>fucking</em> some strange whore!" Myra snapped, tears burning in her eyes from his betrayal. What would her mother do when she found out?</p><p>He slapped her in the face hard. She felt the sharp sting against her cheek, which was followed by a hollow ringing in her ears. Pain radiated from the left side of her face.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you use that kind of filthy language?!" He was seething, "Ladies don't use such abhorrent words!"</p><p>Myra was physically biting her tongue to prevent from saying more, her eyes already leaking tears she stubbornly didn't want to shed.</p><p>There was a brief pause and her father let out a sigh, "What you saw… Let's not tell your mother about it, shall we?" he was frowning, "In return, I will allow you to continue to be friends with that impoverished boy across the street."</p><p>Myra scowled at him, "You can't stop me from being friends with Rick!" She snapped, "You can't <em>control</em> every aspect of my life!"</p><p>He raised his hand to strike her again and she flinched away from him.</p><p>His lip curled in irritation, "Don't test me, young lady." He said through clenched teeth.</p><p>Myra closed her mouth, forming a firm line as more tears streamed down her face.</p><p>"Wipe that pathetic look off your face." He frowned at her, "Let me awaken you to the real world, Myra." His dark eyes seemed to grow impossibly darker, "There is no such thing as love. It is merely something romanticised by women who have nothing better to do with their days. Marriage is nothing more than a contract between two people, who are forced to spend the rest of their lives together and combine their wealth, or separate everything, right down the middle." He pointed his finger at her, "<em>I will</em> get a say over who you befriend and marry, for the simple fact that I can have bad things happen to people I don't like." He paused, "That Sanchez boy across the street has already been walking on thin ice with his influence over you; don't push me to make that phone call that will remove him from the picture forever."</p><p>Myra's eyes went wide in disbelief.</p><p>"Have I made myself clear?" Her father asked in an agitated tone.</p><p>Myra nodded her head, her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Crystal clear, sir." She murmured, lowering her gaze.</p><p>He straightened his shoulders, "Good, now go and wait in the car." He frowned at her, his stern gaze boring a hole in her.</p><p>Myra didn't wait in the car.</p><p>She had run through the streets, not stopping once, even when it started to pour with rain. Myra had tripped over several times, scraping her arms and legs, but she refused to stop- until she reached the front door of the Sanchez' house.</p><p>She pounded on the door, somewhat furiously until Mrs Sanchez opened the door and gasped at the sight of her.</p><p>"Myra!" She gasped , quickly dragging her into the warmth of their home, "Oh my goodness! Get in here!" She whirled her through the house, snatching up a towel from the bathroom. She wrapped it around her and held her close.</p><p>"What's the matter, sweetie?" Mrs Sanchez asked in a low tone, her arms tightening as Myra began to sob pathetically. "What happened?" She was stroking her sodden hair comfortingly and Myra's arms eventually wound around the woman, clinging to her tightly.</p><p>"Shh, shh…" Mrs Sanchez whispered, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes and you can tell me everything, ok?"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rick had been in his room when Myra had suddenly appeared at his house. He could overhear his mother trying to murmur words of comfort to her; he could gather that she was upset over something by her choking sobs.</p><p>He stepped towards the living room, "Everything ok, Morty?" He asked, feeling perplexed and at a loss as to what to do.</p><p>She suddenly rushed forward and threw her arms around him, completely losing her composure. Her entire body was cold and sodden from being out in the rain for far too long. He patted her back awkwardly, feeling her damp body pressed against him.</p><p>"I… uhh.." Rick muttered uncomfortably, "I'm here… for you… I guess?" He shot his mother a questioning glance and she gave him a thumbs up and signalled for him to continue. "Ugh… what… happened?"</p><p>His mother gave another affirmative sign and stepped past them, "I'll go get some clothes for you to change into." Beverly smiled and disappeared down the hall.</p><p>Myra broke away suddenly, wiping her red eyes, "I'm sorry to turn up so unexpectedly… and for embracing you. I know you're not a hugger." She was looking at her feet uneasily, "All I could think about was coming here; I really need a friend right now."</p><p>Rick scratched his chin thoughtfully, "A <em>friend</em>…hmm.." He met her eyes with a puzzled look, "I-I mean, don't girls usually band together for this kind of emotional crap?" He shrugged, "I know you don't exactly have friends, but geez…"</p><p>Myra frowned at him, "Very funny, Rick Sanchez. And how very hypocritical for you to say."</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders again, "I-I don't need friends. I have you; and trust me you have enough moods these days to make up for a dozen more."</p><p>"It's called puberty; do I need to explain further?" She frowned, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>He smirked at her, "Great, for future reference I can make all the period jokes I want."</p><p>"No you can't!" Mrs Sanchez scowled, suddenly appearing in the room with a set of Rick's clothes, "There is never an excuse for such vulgarity, Richard!"</p><p>Rick chortled, more to himself than to anyone else.</p><p>Myra accepted the clothes from his mother, "Thank you, Mrs Sanchez."</p><p>She smiled back in response, "So is everything ok? Would you like to tell me what happened?"</p><p>Myra's face paled slightly, "I saw my father… cheating on my mother." She said, hanging her head slightly, "He hit me and then threatened… to hire a hitman, I guess- if I told my mother."</p><p>Mrs Sanchez gasped, slumping back onto the couch, "Oh my word!" she was holding her hand to her chest in disbelief.</p><p>"That's pretty fucked up." Rick stated.</p><p>"<em>Language</em> <em>!"</em> Mrs Sanchez snapped sternly.</p><p>Rick shrugged his shoulders, "What? It <em>is</em> fucked up though; I'm guessing from that red mark on the left side t-that's where he hit you?" He motioned to the large, red welt on Myra's face.</p><p>Her hand wandered to it and she nodded gently, "yes."</p><p>"What kind of asshole father hits his daughter?" Rick scowled in disbelief.</p><p>"The filth that comes out of your mouth, Mr!" Beverly snapped at him, "Do I need to get the soap to wash your mouth out?"</p><p>Rick frowned at her, "Last time I-I pretty much ate the whole bar. I-I was shitting suds for a week." He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say t-that it improved my 'foul language' in the slightest."</p><p>Beverly shook her head in disappointment, and climbed to her feet, "How about I make some hot cocoa…" She disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>"So you just <em>ran</em> all the way here, from your dad's office?" Rick's eyes wandered to Myra.</p><p>She nodded her head, "Honestly there's no place I'd rather be." Myra's expression was pained, "I know that sounds idiotic, but I don't exactly feel that my mother would be an option for comfort."</p><p>Rick snorted, "Yeah, that'd be like me running to my dad for anything; but hey I-I guess I can't complain; I only have the <em>one</em> shitty parent."</p><p>Myra sighed and nodded, before motioning to the clothes in her hands, "I guess I'd better go get changed…"</p><p>She disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.</p><p>There was a few moments of silence before Rick could overhear his parents having a hushed conversation in the kitchen. His dad had clearly surfaced from his office to see what all the commotion was.</p><p><em>"… what do we do? We can't exactly let her go back to that home of hers… at least not tonight!"</em> it was his mother's voice.</p><p><em>"Are you kidding!? I guarantee the cops will be swarming all over this neighbourhood come morning!" </em>His dad sounded annoyed, <em>"Do you know how much INFLUENCE Victor has in this town?"</em></p><p>Beverly let out an exasperated sigh<em>, "I will call her mother…hopefully I can talk some sense into the woman to let her stay the night."</em></p><p>Myra had appeared from the bathroom, she tossed her sopping, wet dress at him, smacking him in the head.</p><p>"Fuck!" He snapped, letting it drop to the floor with a squelch, "That's gross."</p><p>Myra smirked at him, and for the first time he was acutely aware that they were on opposite ends of the gender spectrum. Her body was beginning to change; albeit undramatically, but certainly enough for him to notice, especially while she was wearing his clothes.</p><p>"What's with that weird look on your face?" Myra was frowning at him.</p><p>He cleared his throat, "Uhh… my parents are talking about getting your mother to l-let you stay the night."</p><p>Myra snorted, "Pfft, it's after nine in the evening; she'll say yes to anything right now- she'll be tanked." She made a chugging motion with her hand, followed by glugging noises.</p><p>Rick smirked at her, "Now I know when to go to your mother, asking her to sign a rather sizeable check."</p><p>Myra grinned back in response, "Oh, I <em>encourage</em> it!"</p><p>Rick's parents appeared from the kitchen, both looking from him to Myra.</p><p>"Looks like you can stay here the night… though I'm not quite sure if your mother is really in the state to be making decisions right now…" Beverly frowned in confusion.</p><p>Myra shrugged, "It'll be fine; I'll make an appearance over there tomorrow morning."</p><p>Rick's dad cleared his throat, "Now… as for the sleeping arrangements.."</p><p>"Geez, dad!" Rick rolled his eyes, "I-I understand that parents frown on preteen kids, of opposite genders, sleeping in the same room together, but it's not like we're even <em>remotely</em> interested in… <em>stuff</em>…"</p><p>"Cut the crap, I was a young boy once, too." Rod frowned at him, "All I want is for the door to remain <em>open</em>. Any funny business and my foot will be up your ass." He pointed a finger warningly at his son.</p><p>"Sounds like a fair deal." Myra snickered.</p><p>Rick cleared his throat, "Hey mom, I believe there was talk of hot cocoa… I uh… don't see any." His eyes wandered to his mother.</p><p>Beverly smiled and shook her head at him, "OK, it's coming." She chuckled, and disappeared back into the kitchen.</p><p>Rod nodded, "Very well, I will be off to bed- as it is a work day for me tomorrow." He glanced at Myra, "Have a good sleep, Myra. Rick; don't be an ass." He said as he walked past them and left for his bedroom.</p><p>Rick rolled his eyes, "I'll never understand that man." He glanced at Myra, "C'mon I-I'll get your bed set up." He motioned for her to follow him to his room.</p><p>He pulled the fold-out cot from beneath his bed and unfolded it, giving it a good heave. He frowned when it was finally unfurled, glancing at the thin mattress with a frown, before Myra flopped down onto it without another word.</p><p>She let out a noise of agitation as she sprawled out on the cot, opening her eyes to stare up at him, "Do you know how long I've wanted to have a sleep-over here?" She was grinning suddenly; the swollen side of her face barely moving.</p><p>Rick cleared his throat, "uhh…" He glanced away, suddenly feeling awkward from the sight of her sprawled out, "I-I honestly have no idea."</p><p>Myra shrugged, "Pretty much the day we decided to be friends." She said, sitting up suddenly, "I remember on my seventh birthday how heartbroken I was when my mother wouldn't let you come to my party."</p><p>"To be perfectly fair, I-it was a princess dress-up party." Rick shrugged, "I-I don't think my conservative father would be in favour of me dressing up in drag."</p><p>Myra snickered, "Like that's stopped you before!" She glanced towards the door as his mother appeared, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Thanks, Mrs Sanchez!" Myra smiled.</p><p>Beverly handed them their drinks and tucked her strawberry locks behind her ear, out of her face, "Well it certainly looks like you're in a better mood." She smiled pleasantly, "If you need me, just shout." She said, glancing between them with a knowing smirk, before she disappeared into the hallway.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, before Rick grasped some extra blankets out of his cupboard and tossed them in a heap onto Myra.</p><p>"So, I have a proposal to deal with that asshole father of yours." Rick said, sitting on his bed and taking a lengthy sip of his cocoa.</p><p>"I'm listening…" Myra seemed to perk up, she was sitting up, her eyes focused intently on him.</p><p>"I'm in the middle of making an <em>extremely</em> potent laxative agent- for… reasons. I say we use it on your father so he can l-literally shit himself to death." Rick was smirking manically.</p><p>"Mhmm… mhmm.." Myra was nodding her head, "<em>Or</em> we could just make it so he shits his pants in front of everyone…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't exactly want to give him the significance in my life, to the point where I <em>want</em> to kill him. If you can understand that…"</p><p>"Ugh I guess?" Rick shrugged, "Honestly I think you'd be better off without him being a dick." He shook his head disapprovingly, "I-I still can't believe he hit you… I mean, t-that shit is going to bruise."</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, "I'll live." She took a sip of cocoa, as it gathering some thoughts together, "When your parents hate each other as much as mine do… nothing else can be so painful, comparatively speaking." She met his quizzical stare, "I can't think of anything worse than being trapped in a relationship, only to have that bitterness and resentment poison every aspect of your life." She lowered her gaze, "My parents can only think about how much they don't want to be together; they don't think about how all of their conflict and hatred is affecting <em>me</em>. They never think about <em>me</em>; only their feelings of resentment towards each other. Being forced together, for the sake of <em>money? </em>That’s the stupidest thing…"</p><p>Rick felt his face contorting in uncertainty, at a loss as to what to say to her. He let out a little, uncomfortable chuckle, "I-I guess you'll know that for whenever you get married, then."</p><p>Myra looked at him, her face dark with severity, "Oh, I have no intention of getting <em>married</em>." She said flatly, "Just the very idea of being forever shackled with someone is horrifying."</p><p>Rick gulped at the anger in her eyes at the notion, "y-you know… divorce is a thing, Morty."</p><p>Myra snorted, "That's beside the point. Marriage is nothing more than a meaningless contract for legality reasons alone. Sure, it can be fobbed off as two people 'uniting' or 'expressing' their <em>love</em> but that is a huge, steaming, pile of shit." She sounded disgusted, "<em>Love</em> is nothing more than a cocktail of chemicals created by our brains. Our experiments with the voles proved that."</p><p>Rick thought for a moment, "I've been thinking the exact same thing; I-it's like our bodies are running on this primitive code that says 'eat <em>this</em>', 'do <em>this'</em> and 'fuck <em>this'</em>; i-if anything we're all just running according to our biological programming; all these personal attachments are simply an increased fondness for the familiarity of people, places and things." Rick stated, "I-If you think about it; the longer you are exposed to someone the more attachment you have to said person; which could be argued why most people 'love' their parents so god-damned much; they are the people they've been exposed to the longest."</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, "I guess- that's not accounting for the cases, such as mine, where both parents are significantly more asshole-ish than the average."</p><p>Rick nodded, "right."</p><p>Myra let out a sigh, "Guess I can settle for being increasingly fond of you. You're the only person I can tolerate for more than an hour at a time."</p><p>Rick snorted at her, "You poor, stupid, fucker."</p><hr/><p>They were teenagers before they knew it. Time certainly flew, in their early lives.</p><p>It was Myra’s fourteenth birthday and her parents had thrown a rather pompous soiree; making sure to invite all the local rich tits and their eligible sons. The kind of people Myra resented; the type of self-righteous  ignoramuses that would sell their kids into slavery, if it got them a decent profit.</p><p>Ok, that was perhaps <em>her</em> parents… but she certainly got similar vibes from the <em>other</em> wealthy nobs.</p><p>She was attempting to hide in her bedroom and do a bit of light reading. Of course, that was practically impossible with her mother attempting to usher the boys into her room to make small-talk.</p><p>“This is Harrison Wentworth, dearest.” Her mother’s voice was dripping with pleasantry. Myra glared up from her book and stared at the awkward boy. He was perhaps fourteen or fifteen; definitely in the awkward thralls of puberty. His hands and feet seemed far too large for his body; his overall shape long and lanky. He was sporting a pair of braces, which were desperately trying to correct his crooked teeth.</p><p>He gave her an anxious wave, “H-hey…”</p><p>Myra felt her brow cock in scepticism, “Hello Harry.”</p><p>“It’s Harrison..” he corrected, his voice breaking with nerves.</p><p>“Shame…” Myra said, glancing back down at her book, “I might have liked you more if you were a ‘Harry’.”</p><p>“<em>Myra</em>…” Her mother’s tone was filled with tension.</p><p>Myra glanced up and closed her book with a sigh. She placed the book on the windowsill seat beside her and glanced at Harrison, “How much do you know about nano biotic procedures- I’m mostly interested in the medical kind, really…”</p><p>Harrison’s brow curved in confusion, glancing from Myra to her mother,  “Nano….?”</p><p>“You see, anything that can get beneath the subdermal level and actually<em> heal</em> people; now that is truly what fascinates me. Last year I was electrocuted by a tesla coil, we were syphoning power for, from the local power plant; but you see we had created a practically <em>invisible</em> nano bot field that actually <em>absorbed</em> the energy from the electrical current. I came out with no more than frizzy hair from static.”  Myra rambled, feeling satisfaction bubbling as her mother’s expression turned dark and Harrison looked extremely confused.</p><p>“I-I…” Harrison shot Myra’s mother a pleading glance.</p><p>“It’s ok… Myra is simply humouring you… she likes to read a little here and there…” Her mother was grasping at straws.</p><p>“You see, Harrison… a friendship, or otherwise would mean that I non-stop talk, this mumbo jumbo. That’s simply all I am interested in.” She shrugged her shoulders, feeling her mouth curve into a belittling smirk, “I highly doubt you could keep up.”  </p><p>Harrison stood in silence for a few moments, before he cleared his throat, “I’m going to… get a drink…” He mumbled and left the room.</p><p>Myra’s mother was glaring at her, before she let out a weary sigh, “I guess I don’t really care about that one too much… his parents aren’t exactly on the same branch of the money tree…” She frowned, “But that was the <em>eight </em>boy you’ve enjoyed belittling this evening!” She hissed in a hushed tone, “What the <em>hell</em> is wrong with you?!”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “I can tell just by watching you and my father…” She said, frowning, “No amount of wealth can <em>buy</em> a happy relationship.”</p><p>Her mother snarled, her grip tightening on her glass until her knuckles turned white. She shook her head, “At this stage I highly doubt <em>any</em> boy will want you; not even that <em>Sanchez</em> moron!” the name rolled off her tongue like it was made of something disgusting, “But who knows, maybe living in absolute squalor will make a swine like you happy.”</p><p>Myra let out a little snort, rolling her eyes, “I’d honestly rather that, than risk turning into <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Her mother pursed her lips in fury, her gaze turning darker by the second, “Your father will be hearing about this…” She snarled, before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hall.</p><p> “Great.” Myra muttered to herself. Getting her father involved in their disputes was a recent development; her mother was far too fearful of beating her; she didn’t want to leave a mark on her prized cow.</p><p>Her father, on the other hand wasn’t afraid to give her a belting.</p><p>“Jesus, I thought she’d never leave!” Rick’s voice came from the open window. He poked his head up, his brow cocking in amusement, “Y-you going to climb down <em>now</em>…?”</p><p>Myra smirked, “Yup; I just bought myself a few hours.” She said, swiftly removing her dress to reveal a set of trousers and shirt, “She won’t want to see or hear from me for the rest of the evening; she’ll probably tell everyone I am asleep.” She grinned, “Let’s go, Sanchez!”</p><p>She threw her legs over the edge, landing on the section of rubber lawn Rick had sneakily installed a week earlier. It blended in to the rest of the grass; they would only have to worry whenever the lawn around it started to grow past a certain point.</p><p> “C’mon! The gardener will be doing his evening rounds any minute now!” She hissed in urgency.</p><p>Rick smirked as they raced across the lawn, ducking through some overgrown bushes near the edge of the property. They had removed a section of the iron fence, a few years prior; ensuring that she could always make an escape. So far no-one had discovered it; so she could continue to disappear whenever she felt like it.  </p><p>They uncovered their bikes, which were crudely hidden under some branches, Myra’s smile broadening the further away from her house they got.</p><p>“Hey!” Rick called as she clambered onto her bike.</p><p>Myra glanced at him quizzingly, “Something on your mind, Sanchez?”</p><p>Rick cleared his throat, “I-I was thinking…”</p><p>“Oooh… hope you didn’t burst a vessel…” Myra said teasingly.</p><p>“My parents gave me th-these <em>tickets…</em>” He withdrew two movie passes from his pocket, “Said we should go somewhere <em>nice</em> for your birthday….”</p><p>Myra studied the tickets in his hand for a few moments, “Lets go see DR Strangelove!” she grinned suddenly, “It’s probably filled with many technical inaccuracies, but hey- it’s comedy!”</p><p>Rick snickered, “Y-yeah… Let’s get out of here, you hormonal bone-head.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick was staring at Myra.</p><p>More specifically, his eyes were wandering over her exposed flesh with a primal yearning he had never experienced before. His sixteen-year-old hormones were certainly getting the better of him more and more as time passed.</p><p>Myra was wearing the latest beach fashion; a deliciously skimpy spotty bikini. Every time he glanced her way Brian Hyland’s “Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini” played in his mind.</p><p>Myra was <em>very </em>clearly on the opposite side of the gender spectrum. Her body was blatantly developmentally different from his own. For a starters; she had breasts. Now despite being on the smaller size, in comparison to their female peers, Rick had become particularly fascinated with <em>Myra’s</em> boobs. Maybe because he saw a lot more of them, compared to other women.</p><p>Something slapped him up the back of his head, seizing his attention. It was his father, frowning at him; though, his eyes were glimmering with an odd humour Rick had never seen before.</p><p>“Stop gawking, boy.” Rod was shaking his head, “Girls don’t like to be stared at, like that.” </p><p>“I’m just surprised her mother let her out of the house, dressed like <em>that.</em>” Rick said, loud enough for Myra to hear. He felt his mouth curve into an amused smirk as she glanced at him.</p><p>She gave him a bemused snort, “Please, my mother would’ve <em>died</em> before letting me even <em>purchase</em> this…” She gestured to the bikini, and tossed the frisbee towards Rick with her other hand, “No, this was another pacification present, from my <em>father</em>.”</p><p>Rick had noticed she was sporting, yet another, black eye but hadn’t been entirely sure whether it had been from their last, explosive, experimental failure. Her father was certainly getting more and more brazen with hitting her.</p><p>What his parents found bothersome, was that she seemed so completely unfazed by it. She seemed complacent to the abuse, and was more than happy to receive any ‘forgiveness’ gifts her father decided to present her with. One of the latest, was a new car.</p><p>Rick decided that Myra was a complete moron, in that matter, and had plans to intervene. Though, he wasn’t certain how much longer he was willing to delay those plans. Myra was clearly in no mind to decide for herself; and her not being in the right mind would certainly throw their work schedule out of whack- he was certain.</p><p>His mother stepped past him, nudging him slightly, “Your father and I are going to head home now, are you right to drive Rick home, Myra, dear?” She smiled as she turned towards her.</p><p>Myra nodded her head, “Of course, Mrs Sanchez.” She smiled back, “What time do I have to have him home by?”</p><p>“Please, you can <em>keep</em> him!” Rod let out an uncharacteristic chuckle in response and clapped her on the shoulder as he started walking towards the car. Even though his father hated most people, he clearly liked Myra.</p><p>Rick watched as his mother smiled pleasantly and touched Myra’s shoulder gently, “You can have him as long as you’d like, sweetie.” She gave a little wink as she wandered towards the car, after her husband.</p><p>Myra and Rick watched them get in the car and leave, waving to them as they disappeared down the road, the sun setting over the horizon.</p><p>It was only when the car was completely out of sight that Myra turned to Rick, “So… the beach is pretty lame.” She was smirking at him, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Rick nodded absent-mindedly, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off her breasts, “Sure.” She’d only get offended or make fun of him if he made direct eye contact with them. But he couldn’t resist a momentary glance; or at least he <em>thought</em> it was momentary.</p><p>“You’re really obsessed with these things, eh?” She chuckled at him, “geez, did you want a <em>picture</em>?” She punched him in the shoulder playfully.</p><p>Rick rolled his eyes at her, “Please, I-I’ve seen <em>bigger</em> jugs in those porno mags you keep stashed…”</p><p>“Mhmm…” Myra cut him off, clearly taking enjoyment in his reaction, “I suppose I can’t keep my eyes off your...”</p><p>“Hey <em>losers!</em>” There was a voice from behind them, cutting her off. “Hey <em>Myra</em> why don’t you join the <em>football</em> team; we hear you can out-throw Kevin!.”</p><p>They turned and met the amused glances of some of the jock boys from their school. They were all the over-confident, asshole offspring of some of the most pompous citizens of town. The exact kind of boys Myra’s parents would have creamed themselves over, for their daughter.</p><p>“Why don’t y-you assholes just go fuck yourselves?” Rick said snappily, feeling annoyed.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Sanchez?” one of the boys, David sneered. He flipped a fringe of blonde hair from his face, smirking back and froth between the others and them, “Can’t your <em>girlfriend</em> speak for herself?”</p><p>“Oh I am quite capable.” Myra interjected, folding her arms across her chest. Rick watched as the other boy’s eyes focused on her cleavage, with the motion, “But I have a suspicion that you amoebas haven’t the braincells to comprehend what I’d have to say.” She said, and Rick swore he could hear her knuckles cracking.</p><p>The boys sniggered to each other, “What the hell are you talking about, you nerdy <em>bitch</em>?” David grunted in amusement.</p><p>He didn’t see the kick coming. It landed with a powerful, swift force, which even Rick could feel reverberation from, despite him standing next to Myra. He instinctively covered his own groin, as though he could feel the pain himself.</p><p>David landed on the sandy ground in a heavy heap, letting out a loud cry of pain as his peers recoiled. HE was sucking in air, gasping like he was struggling to inhale.  Myra started literally kicking the man, while he was down; her strong legs landing more mighty hits to his ass and ribs.</p><p>The other boys went to pull her away from their friend, but she smashed two of their heads together with a loud crack, and kicked the third in the stomach.</p><p>She snarled at them, “Let me put it in basic words you can understand, you imbeciles.” She snapped icily, “Kindly go take your circle jerk elsewhere!”</p><p>“In other words: Fuck off.” Rick added with an amused smirk.</p><p>The boys were writhing on the ground in pain, letting out grumbled moans as they cradled their injuries.</p><p>Rick and Myra turned away again, making their way towards the car.</p><p>“Y-you’d think, by now, everyone would know not to mess with you, Morty!” Rick snickered in amusement. He was glad to have someone, on his side, who could strike fear into most people with a single glance. She had dealt her fair share of bruises to dipshits, over the years.</p><p>Myra smirked back in response, “Clearly those morons are lacking the mental capacity and need to be <em>reminded</em>.” She stated she thrust the keys into the car door, unlocking it with a single motion.</p><p>Rick climbed into the front passenger seat, flopping down onto the warm leather seats with a weary sigh, “undoubtedly.”</p><p>Myra climbed behind the wheel, letting out a short grumble as she shoved the keys into the ignition roughly.</p><p>“Uh… everything ok, Morty?” He cocked his brow at her, feeling confused by her sudden change in disposition.</p><p>“Just…” She was gripping the steering wheel tightly, clearly feeling tense, before she let out an exasperated breath; her entire body visibly relaxing, “It’s nothing.”</p><p>It clearly wasn’t ‘nothing’. Rick started to eye her critically, “OK…” he muttered, feeling annoyed, and also simultaneously indifferent, “Do I need to say the phrase and make that neurological impairment chip do i-its thing or…”</p><p>“I…” Myra muttered another series of words Rick couldn’t quite comprehend.</p><p>“Y-you what?” Rick cocked his brow at her.</p><p>Myra pursed her lips together, forcing a tense smile, “It’s nothing….” She muttered, before starting the ignition and starting to drive.</p><p>Rick glared at her, wanting nothing more than her moodiness to evaporate. When she got angry and emotional, everything became unpredictable.</p><p>They drove in silence for a while, before the turn-off to the woods came up. Rick watched in anticipation as they came closer and closer, before they zoomed past.</p><p>“Uh… T-that was the turn-off, Morty.” Rick frowned, jerking his thumb backwards.</p><p>“I know.” Myra muttered, her expression blank, “I have… <em>something</em>… I need to show you.” She said, her brow creasing ever-so-slightly.</p><p>Rick felt his eyes narrow as he glanced at her, trying to read her but she was being impossible. How could she go from being so happy, at the beach, to so cold and irritable?</p><p>They pulled into the entrance to her house, and she keyed in the security code; the gate opened with a loud buzz. The sun was sinking even lower on the horizon, casting everything in an eerie blackness as they pulled up outside of her house. Myra’s expression had paled slightly, no doubt in fear from her parents berating her for bringing Rick to their house again.</p><p>She opened the garage door, and gestured for him to step inside.</p><p>He obliged, looking around the blank space with little interest, before he turned to her with a quizzical glance.</p><p>“W-what is so important that you…”</p><p>“Basement.” She cut him off, gesturing to the door.</p><p>Rick cocked his brow at her once again, before turning to the door and gently opening it, feeling like they were about to commit murder.</p><p>When he opened the door and flicked the light on, he felt a large weight suddenly form inside of his stomach.</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs was a <em>very</em> dead Victor Mortimer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-what the hell is this?” Rick hissed, attempting to remain calm, despite the corpse before them. His eyes were wide, as he began to feel the seriousness of the situation they were in, “Myra… I-is there something you… I don’t know… <em>neglected</em> to tell me today…? W-we’ve literally spent <em>hours </em>together today and y-yet you somehow forgot that you <em>killed </em> your father?” He said through clenched teeth, “I mean, Kudos, but y-you’re really in a world of <em>shit</em>…”</p><p>Myra frowned down at her father’s lifeless body, folding her arms across her chest defensively, “I mean, if you’re an asshole standing at the top of a staircase…. How could you <em>not</em> be prepared to be shoved down them?” she sounded defensive, though her face was sickly pale.</p><p>“A-and I suppose that golf club there just decided, <em>by itself</em>, to beat the shit out of him too<em>?”</em> Rick snapped, gesturing to the bloodied club next to Victor’s body. “<em>How</em> did you expect I w-would be able to help with <em>this?</em>” He was frowning.</p><p>“You were making quite the leaps in genetic duplication….”</p><p>“I-I’m not <em>there</em> yet!” Rick hissed in a low tone, not wanting to disturb Myra’s mother to come looking around.</p><p> He then realised it was <em>too</em> quiet, “Oh, shit… I-is your <em>mom</em> down here somewhere too?” he asked, glancing around the basement floor, half-expecting to see another body.</p><p>“Ha ha.” Myra muttered sarcastically, “I was lucky enough to do this to <em>one</em> asshole parent… not <em>that</em> lucky.”</p><p>Rick glared at her, “Y-you’re acting really <em>cool</em> ; despite having committed cold-blooded <em>murder!”</em></p><p>Myra glared at him, “<em>I have</em> to be cool.” She hissed, her eyes icy cold, “<em>I</em> did this! I <em>know</em> what I did and I am asking you, from the very bottom of my fucking heart… please <em>help</em> me fix this!” her voice broke and her bottom lip began to tremble.</p><p>Rick clenched his teeth, throwing his hands up in the air, “Fuck!” He muttered, his mind racing, “T-this would have gone so much smoother i-if you had told me straight away, Morty!” He snapped, “The decomposition process has really kicked into gear already….” He shook his head, “I-I don’t know how much of a vegetable he’s going to be….” He began pacing, wondering if his equipment was going to be ready to handle the replication of a human.</p><p>“I’m going to need a tissue sample…” He shook his head, “W-we can deal with the brain side of things when…”</p><p>He turned to Myra who looked on the verge of tears. He felt the urge to simultaneously comfort and throttle her; but it simply wasn’t the time for mollycoddling.</p><p>“Fuck, Morty; pull it together!” He snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders, “I-I’ve never done this before, Morty; a-a-and this makes us <em>both </em>accountable, so I-I’m <em>really </em>going out on a fucking limb here for you, Morty!” He snapped in a low tone, giving her a rough shake, as though to try and jolt some sense into her. “I need you to listen <em>very carefully</em> to everything I-I have to say.”</p><p>Myra took in a deep breath, visibly pulling herself together, “Ok,” she breathed, meeting his eyes, “What do we do first?”</p><hr/><p>Everything felt utterly surreal as Myra watched her father’s bloodied corpse sink into the vat of acid- his flesh engulfed in a sizzling, gurgling lump within the blinding, green fluid. And then there was nothing. Not even his bones bubbled to the surface; there was just nothing, save the stench of the chemicals around them.</p><p>“Pull it together, Morty!” Rick snapped at her, his forehead beading with sweat as he shook her by the shoulders once again.</p><p>She had been surprised at ho level-headed he was being, despite the situation. He was really taking control of everything, as though he had been the one who murdered her father.</p><p>“C’mon, Morty; w-w-we need to get this flesh sample in the replication pod. W-we’ve already uploaded as much of his brain data and memories as we could have. Y-you know I would have <em>appreciated</em> being told about this… I don’t know… <em>right after</em> it happened. Decomposing brains don’t exactly give the most reliable foundation for jack <em>shit</em>!” He shook his head angrily, continuously muttering to himself as he slapped away on a touchpad, sifting through a series of memories on a crudely crafted screen.</p><p>“I-I mean… look at this shit!” He gestured to the scene before them, “Is that a-a fucking <em>waffle</em> chasing a condom?”</p><p>Myra stared at the screen, her mind foggy, “It might be a dream?” she suggested absent-mindedly.</p><p>“Or your dad’s festering body has <em>really</em> taken a turn for the worse, Morty!” He snapped back at her, slapping away again, “I might have to try and do a little ‘program editing’ with this one…” He shook his head, completely in disbelief, “W-why the hell did I let you talk me into this? Y-you’d be far less of a hassle in juvy.”</p><p>“You’re right.” She agreed, typing some code into the replication pod. “Guess I’ll just have to be ok with owing you one… forever.” She still felt overwhelmed with shock; everything that was unfolding was like a foggy, surreal nightmare.</p><p>Rick muttered to himself again, shoving her aside, “L-let’s just get this over with… hopefully we can finish this shit <em>before</em> morning!”</p><p>They worked together all night and into the early hours of the morning, before the clone was ready. Rick seemed overly pleased with himself as they dressed it and delivered the new, unconscious Victor Mortimer back to the house, throwing him into his armchair.</p><p>“He’ll wake up in about thirty minutes, <em>thinking</em> that he got home from work and passed out, watching TV.” Rick muttered as they walked down the driveway, “I think we’ve <em>literally</em> gotten away with murder, Morty!” He smirked at her, clearly amused.</p><p>“Yeah…” Myra muttered, still waiting to wake up from it all.</p><p>Rick gave her an odd glance, “Guess y-you’re not holding up that great, hey?” He said, cocking his brow at her, “Just don’t think about it.” He frowned, shrugging his shoulders, “Rejoice in the fact that we can probably kill anyone we want and completely reprogram and replace them; w-without anyone else being the wiser.”</p><p>“But it’s not really <em>him</em>, is it?” Myra frowned at him, “No, I still have the memories of what I did to <em>my </em>father; replacing his body… well that’s just a cheap trick, isn’t it?” She shrugged her shoulders, “It’ll forever be a living reminder of what I did… living under the same roof as me, as if nothing ever happened.”</p><p>Rick seemed to consider her words for a moment, before clearing his throat and glancing around, “Hey, the sun’s coming up…” He briefly made eye-contact with her with a shrug, “I’m pretty hungry, y’know; what do you say to breakfast at Shoneys?”</p><p>“Pathetic distraction excuse, but I’ll take it.” Myra muttered with a dejected sigh, “I guess there’s no point in dwelling on anything, at the moment.” She shook her head, jerking her head back in the direction of her car, “Let’s go, Sanchez.” She said, forcing a weak sigh.</p><p>“Y-you’re paying, right?” Rick smirked back at her, “I guess you <em>do </em>owe me, for life, and all that.”</p><p>Myra shoved him playfully, “You’re an ass.” She snorted as they climbed into the car.</p><hr/><p>As weeks passed, she became somewhat accepting that her actions had no consequence; save the deterioration of her mental well-being. Rick was completely unperturbed of the whole fact, although his ego had become overbearingly inflated by the whole ordeal.</p><p>“I-I think I may be right, Morty!” Rick was grinning at her, from the other booth seat in the diner, “I might just be a <em>god!</em>”</p><p>Myra gave him a sharp kick in the shin from under the table and he let out a yelp and a curse.</p><p>She smirked at him, “Oops, looks like I kicked you right in the ego…hmm… seems so much <em>bigger</em> these days.” She muttered sarcastically, “Wonder why that is?”</p><p>“Because some <em>psychopath</em> murdered her father and <em>begged</em> me to fix i-it.” Rick shot back, taking a casual sip of his coffee, “Name one other person w-who could do that, Morty?” He smirked at her then, “Oh that’s right, <em>just me</em>!”</p><p> “Have you ever stopped to consider <em>this </em>may very well be the reason no-one else can tolerate your company?” Myra asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Rick smirked even wider, “I-I’ve always assumed no-one can handle this big dick energy!” he cackled.</p><p>Myra let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes, “I <em>never</em> thought I would be looking forward to the end of the summer break.” She glared at him, “Never thought I would ever feel so desperate for <em>other</em> interactions.”</p><p>Rick frowned at her then, clearly annoyed by her wording, “Excuse me for getting involved i-in your personal shit, Morty. So <em>sorry</em> that I-I fixed your little ‘<em>mistake</em>’.” His eyes narrowed irritably, “Sorry that you <em>begging</em> me, to do t-t-the exact thing I did, made you <em>annoyed</em>!”</p><p>Myra rolled her eyes, “Please; I’m clearly as impressed, by this, as you. It’s the fact that you’re going out of your way, to suck your own dick, about it!”</p><p>Rick folded his arms across his chest, in annoyance, “Oh <em>excuse me</em>, I wasn’t the one who said… and I quote ‘<em>I I owe you one for life’!</em>”</p><p>Myra jabbed her finger at him, “Doesn’t mean that I want to <em>listen</em> to you gloating about it, every minute, of every day!”</p><p>A waitress walked over “Is uh… everything ok; can I get you guys anything else?”</p><p>“Pancakes.” Rick muttered, his eyes still focused on Myra, “And a refill…” her gestured to his empty mug.</p><p>Myra frowned at him, watching as he took a seat, his arms folded tightly against his chest. He pursed his lips together, clearly pissed off.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, letting out a weary sigh as she took her seat again, “Listen, I will <em>never</em> be able to completely express my gratitude and amazement for everything you can do, Rick.” She said, watching his carefully, “Just because I am unwilling to sit around and listen, to you breaking your arm while you jerk yourself off; well that doesn’t mean I don’t <em>care</em>.” She shrugged her shoulders, “I understand that you’re the smartest guy… ever. But you have to understand no one likes to hear someone giving themselves a slob job every minute of the day.”</p><p>Rick made a snorting sound; the corner of his mouth twitched as he attempted to not crack.</p><p>“You’re smiling; you can’t be angry anymore!” Myra snorted.</p><p>Rick cracked, letting out a cackle, “T-that doesn’t count, I wasn’t <em>ready!</em>”</p><p>“No, the deal is, we’re not allowed to be angry if we make the other smile or laugh!” Myra smirked at him, giving him a shove from across the table.</p><p>Rick snorted, “But ‘slob job’, C’mon, y-you’ re hitting beneath the belt with that one, Morty!”</p><p>The waitress waltzed over, placing more pancakes on the table before them and slowly refilling their coffee mugs, “Ah, young love…” She smiled, “How long have you guys been together?” She asked, stepping back to glance at them both.</p><p>Rick and Myra stared at each other, Rick clearly taken-aback by the topic.</p><p>“Oh we’ve been really <em>slamming</em> it for… I don’t know… years now.” Myra smirked, staring at Rick as he cracked up.</p><p>The waitress looked confused, “How <em>old</em> are you?” She looked at them, suddenly judgemental. They were clearly underage, she could <em>see</em> that much, at least.</p><p>“Oh w-we’re just two of those adults that look like kids forever…” Rick smirked back in response, “W-we’re really… like in our forties… i-isn’t that right, Morty?”  He glanced at Myra.</p><p>Myra chuckled and they both watched as the waitress walked off, shaking her head.</p><p>They ate in silence for a few moments, before Myra cleared her throat, “So, my dad’s been… different…. Lately.” She said, cocking her brow, “but not different enough to cause suspicion to anyone, other than me….”</p><p>Rick cocked his brow at her, leaning back in the booth seat to act surprised, “Oh?” he said, his mouth curving slightly.</p><p>“Did you… like… I don’t know… <em>reprogram</em> him in such a way that he’s <em>still</em> an asshole, but he doesn’t hit me anymore… and just skips right to the ‘doting out of regret’ stage?” She asked, studying him intently.</p><p>Rick feigned surprise even more over-the-top, “Oh? No way? <em>Who</em> would do a thing like that?” He gasped with sarcasm, taking another sip of his coffee, a smirk curving his mouth even more.</p><p>Myra smiled back in response slightly, “I do appreciate it…although I have no interest in having a <em>horse…”</em></p><p>“He got you a fucking <em>horse?!”</em> Rick leant forward with real shock, “No fucking way!” he snorted, “W-where the <em>hell </em>does he think y-you guys can keep it?”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “There’s a stable outside of town. It’s some overly-expensive, pedigree Arabian…” She shrugged her shoulders, “I said I wanted to call it ‘Asshole’ but the lady thought I said ‘Tadpole…”</p><p>Rick burst out into laughter, “T-there’s <em>no</em> way she misheard you!”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders with a laugh, “Well either way I have this useless horse that I <em>insisted</em> be called Asshole… and I’m making sure he’s entered into at least one race every weekend.”</p><p>Rick was beside himself with amusement, he gripped his sides as he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Myra watched him, feeling delighted that she had successfully amused him; it had been her goal, after all.</p><p>“This is why I love you.” Myra chuckled, amused by his enjoyment.</p><p>They both paused with a momentary awkwardness, Myra quickly clearing her throat, “Y-you know what I mean…” She stuttered, feeling oddly flustered.</p><p>Rick glanced at her, cocking his brow, “Don’t get all mushy on me now.” He snorted at her, his tone teasing, “Never thought we’d be bonding like <em>that</em> over an <em>Asshole!</em>”</p><p>They both burst into another fit of laughter, Myra trying to pretend she hadn’t said something so ridiculous.</p><p>The rest of their time at Shoney’s had gone smoothly; both trying to ignore the fact that Myra had opened an awkward can of worms, neither of them, really knew how to address.</p><hr/><p>Prom was another instance that had begun to alter the dynamics of Myra's world completely.</p><p>The weeks had ticked by with a boorish normality and she had found herself eagerly awaiting <em>the</em> question. It was the question all the girls were waiting for, either from the target of their infatuation, or from a boy whom they had <em>never</em> pictured asking them to go to the prom.</p><p>It was quite the kerfuffle; girls would squeal with frantic delight whenever the boy they wanted, posed the question; likewise, they would turn their nose up at the poor boys they deemed inferior and send them slinking back to the sidelines. Myra watched everything unfold with sheer fascination; it was almost a primitive desire that seemed to drive both sexes and she was utterly intrigued by it all.</p><p>Being an elitist school, in the 60's, girls were grossly outnumbered by boys. Myra had been pleasantly avoiding all contact with boys she had suspected wanted to ask her to the prom; all the while waiting for the one person she assumed would <em>truly</em> want to ask her, at any given moment. Though things were always going to be black and white with Rick.</p><p>She was walking through the hallways of the school with Rick, temporarily rolling her eyes as Katherine Mathers screamed with eagerness as Carl Michaels asked her to prom. As the school's popular 'power-couple' it truly came as no surprise; Myra wondered why it seemed to be a necessity for her to squeal so shrilly.</p><p>"Can y-you believe this shit?" Rick muttered irritably "W-who even <em>wants</em> to go to prom?" He was frowning as he glared at Katherine and Carl screaming and jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>Myra shrugged, "It's a rite of passage; a once in a lifetime deal." She found herself smirking as the words came out.</p><p>Rick made a disgusted noise, "Please tell me <em>you</em> of all people aren't buying into t-t-this crap?"</p><p>Myra laughed, feeling sheepish suddenly, "Maybe I want to give into the idea of normalcy, for one evening." She shrugged, "Who knows; maybe it <em>won't</em> be the end of the world."</p><p>Rick frowned at her, "Y-you've completely lost your mind." He was shaking his head, "Even if a guy i-is stupid enough to ask you; he's going to have high expectations for y-you to <em>put out</em>."</p><p>Myra's eyes went wide with shock, "What?!" She scowled, feeling the urge to throttle Rick, "No <em>decent</em> boy would expect <em>sex</em> at the end of prom!" she snapped in a low tone, feeling embarrassed someone would hear their conversation.</p><p>Rick shrugged and laughed at her, "H-hey all guys are sexual deviants, regardless of any <em>decency</em>. I-It's practically all we think about; I know girls probably are the same too- l-l-let's not take this to a sexist place, Morty. Y-you girls have been through a l-lot to fight for equality…" He sounded suddenly defensive, "I-if anything, for a-all I know, you females are even <em>more</em> perverted than guys, Morty."</p><p>Myra frowned at him, "Where did you hear that thing; about the guys expecting girls to put out?" She said, dismissing his rambling.</p><p>Rick shrugged, "I hear them talking about it all the time. I-i-it's literally all they have been talking about since the date for prom was announced." He glared irritably as another girl squealed nearby, "I-it's all about '<em>peace and love'</em>; Am I right?" He said in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Myra shrugged, "You're not wrong, but you're also not <em>right."</em> She found herself frowning, "If some guy asks me to the prom, will he <em>really</em> expect me to throw my legs up in the air?"</p><p>Rick chuckled at her, "T-that's quite the mental image. Make sure to take photos for me."</p><p>Myra frowned at him as they reached the front of the school, feeling her chance of going to the prom with him slipping away. Rick didn't want to go to the prom; he certainly didn't seem to have any intention of asking her. She expected him to; they were best friends. She couldn't tolerate the idea of another guy <em>asking</em> her, let alone <em>actually going</em> to prom with them.</p><p>Rick glanced over his shoulder at her as he reached the stairs, "You coming?" He frowned, "Y-you're, kind of, my ride home." He cocked his monobrow at her curiously, and Myra noticed she had stopped in her tracks.</p><p>Myra frowned and stepped past him, "Fine." She muttered, resisting the urge to push him down the stairs. He may have been the smartest person in the world; but sometimes he was so <em>stupid</em>.</p><hr/><p>Myra had been asked by three boys to go to the prom. Three times she had politely, and irritably declined respectable dates; until the week before prom finally rolled around.</p><p>She was reading in the shade of a tree in the school yard; she loved the solitude and had been treating Rick with cold indifference increasingly as the days past. Rick seemed to take it as a que to give her space and had made himself scarce.</p><p>"Hey… Myra?" Bobby sounded jittery as he interrupted her reading.</p><p>She glanced up from her book and met his nervous gaze. He wasn't an attractive boy, with pockmarked skin and a thickset of braces desperately trying to fix his crooked teeth. Her parents would have <em>loved</em> for her to date and marry him; his parent's wealth rivalled their own.</p><p>"Hello Bobby." Myra attempted to sound pleasant, though her tone was thick with annoyance, "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Well…" He seemed to be visibly shaking as he trailed off, "I heard you didn't have a date for prom…" He trailed off again.</p><p>Myra had a reputation for being not only smart, but incredibly violent when people annoyed her. The other female students had avoided her with a wide girth since she had ripped a considerable portion of a girl, called Martha's hair out in third grade. She was also responsible for testicular trauma in a boy in fifth grade, after he had made a comment about her being a bitch. She was known as 'Myra the dragon-lady'.</p><p>The only reason she hadn't been expelled, was because her parents had paid a considerable amount of 'compensation' fees; they were determined she was capable of behaving, and were adamant that she remain at this school. Her grades were also impressive, and she hadn't caused any issues with faculty, which also helped her cause.</p><p>The kids had let her be, and she loved it. Rick seemingly enjoyed it too, relishing in the fact that she could clear an entire room for them with a single glare.</p><p>"So…" Bobby muttered, bringing her attention back, "Would you like to go to prom with me?"</p><p>Myra frowned, glancing back down at her book, in an attempt, to cool her head, "No, thank you." She frowned, "I am waiting for someone <em>else</em> to ask me." <em>Anyone</em> else, truly.</p><p>"If you're talking about Rick…" Bobby trailed off slightly as she suddenly glared at him over her book, "H-He's told everyone he's asked Rebecca… because… you know?"</p><p>Myra found herself frowning in surprise and disgust. Rebecca Carter was known as the 'school bike'. Her parents were completely buying into the 'peace and love' movement and had seemingly embraced her sexual activity. Myra wasn't entirely sure if anyone, male or female, should be celebrated for being so promiscuous.</p><p>"He really asked her?" Myra asked, feeling suddenly irritated by the thought.</p><p>Bobby nodded nervously, "Well…. He said it would be an easy conquest for him… because she's had a crush on him forever..."</p><p>Myra glanced back down at her book. So, Rick wanted to ditch her for that bimbo; so be it.</p><p>"Fine." She muttered to Bobby, "I will go with you. Don't wear anything other than a <em>black</em> suit. Pick me up at seven, on the dot. You can arrange the limo and everything else tedious that goes with prom." She waved, "bye-bye."</p><p>She glimpsed up as he walked away, seemingly impressed with himself. She noticed Rick was making his way towards her with two chocolate bars in hand; he shot Bobby a questioning frown, before he plonked down on the grass beside her.</p><p>"W-w-what's that dipshit so happy about?" Rick frowned, dropping one of the bars in her lap.</p><p>"You're looking at the wonderous specimen that is my prom date." Myra muttered in a sarcastic tone, marking her page and placing her book aside. She started unwrapping the chocolate bar.</p><p>Rick snorted, and then his eyes went wide when he realised she wasn't joking, "Oh my <em>god</em>; you're <em>serious?"</em> He laughed in disbelief, "y-y-you're actually going to the prom with <em>that</em> guy?" He shook his head, "what the <em>fuck?"</em></p><p>"Well…" Myra said with a mouthful of chocolate, "Certainly doesn't hold a candle to Rebecca Carter." she shrugged, "But I'm not aiming for 'free love'."</p><p>Rick was frowning at her, "I-I haven't even asked her yet." He shrugged, "Guess I'd better hurry up; I-I-I heard she's <em>SUPER</em> eager." He grinned suddenly.</p><p>Myra shrugged, "I bet she is." She sighed in frustration suddenly, "I should have just said yes to John; he at least asked me with <em>confidence</em>." She was frowning. John Miller was one of the jock boys; he was pleasing to the eyes and nice; the major drawback was he had rocks in his head. She hadn't been able to hold a decent conversation with him; she felt her braincells deteriorating in his mere presence.</p><p>Rick snorted, "Well…. Sure." He shrugged again, "But your parents will certainly be <em>thrilled</em> with Bobby." He nudged her teasingly and she shoved him back.</p><p>"Well, I guess I will have to try and make the most of my <em>date</em>." She drew the word out as though it left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't going to enjoy a single minute in Bobby Fisher's company; but she wanted to see if Rick would give her any indication of caring. She glanced side-long at him as they ate their chocolate bars.</p><p>"I-If you're talking about doing <em>that</em> with Bobby; Y-y-you're never going to live that down, Morty." Rick smirked at her, "You'll be forever tainted for other men."</p><p>"Who said I am even interested in men?" Myra growled, feeling annoyed, "Who said I can't be a lesbian?"</p><p>Rick snorted, "Come on; I've read your diaries." He said with a mouthful of chocolate, "<em>Oh James Dean, why do you have to be such a handsome hunk of a man</em>?" He grinned widely, and ducked as she attempted to thrash him with her book. He let out a little chuckle of amusement.</p><p>"That was an <em>old dairy</em>." Myra said, feeling her cheeks burning in shame and violation. She had stopped keeping journals some years prior, luckily enough. Rick didn't grasp her need for mental privacy. "Who's to say that I don't like <em>both?"</em></p><p>Rick shot her a stare as if to say she wasn't fooling anyone and she frowned back in response.</p><p>"C'mon, Morty!" Rick said, suddenly leaping to his feet, "I don't feel like school; let's go do something <em>fun</em>."</p><p>Myra climbed to her feet, frowning at him, "Maybe if I didn't have to drive you everywhere I could actually stay in school for an entire day." She smirked as he snorted.</p><p>"We both know school is merely an institution for stupid people." He grinned, "W-we're far too intelligent to waste our massive brains here." He gestured all around them with a wave of his arms, "L-let's go do some <em>real</em> science." He started walking off towards the car.</p><p>Myra shook her head as she followed him. He may have been an arrogant asshole, with little to no emotional depth to him; that was completely evident. What irritated her the most was the fact she didn't want to change him for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick was more perturbed, than usual, as he was getting ready for prom. His mother was fussing over him incessantly, preening him more than she had ever done before. He knew she was mostly glad that he was going; he had repeatedly told her that he had no interest in it- only to tell her otherwise at the last moment.</p><p>"I still can't believe that you and Myra aren't going <em>together</em>!" His mother huffed, combing his crazed hair into place as he frowned at her. "I really thought you would have asked her to go!"</p><p>Rick rolled his eyes, "We're friends mom; why the <em>fuck</em> w-would I want to change or complicate things?"</p><p>"Language." His mother said in a warning tone, "I know that you are <em>friends</em> with her; I just always thought you might have liked her…. A little <em>more</em> than a friend."</p><p>His father snorted from the recliner chair nearby, "We should just be thankful that he's taking a <em>girl</em> along with him."</p><p>Rick scowled at his father's words.</p><p>"Is Myra at least coming over for photos?" Rick's mother pouted as she ignored his father. She scooped a mass of her red hair back into place as she straightened up to admire her handiwork.</p><p>Rick shrugged, "I don't know. Does it matter?" He was feeling annoyed by her constant questioning.</p><p>His mother placed her hands on her hips, "Richard, it's the absolute least I expect from you two. Photos of <em>both</em> of you." She grinned at him, her pretty face brightened, "Even <em>friends</em> have to get their photos taken together for prom."</p><p>Rick frowned at her, "Fine." He muttered, folding his hands across his chest in frustration. Who was he to refuse his own mother?</p><p>The truth was, he was annoyed that Myra hadn't drawn the conclusion they were going to prom together. Did he have to spell out every fucking detail for her? When he had heard she had turned three guys down already, he assumed she knew they were going together; it was the logical thing. Myra was such an idiot.</p><p>He had stupidly boasted to the other boys at school, about how he was going to ask Rebecca Carter, because she was 'easy'; only because they already teased him relentlessly about being just <em>friends</em> with Myra. They seemed rather amused at the fact that he hadn’t ‘sealed the deal’ with her, so to speak.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Rick snapped back to the present. His mother peeked out the curtains and then clapped her hands excitedly.</p><p>"Myra is here!" she grinned, virtually skipping towards the front door.</p><p>Rick frowned and rolled his eyes. He could hear the sound of the door opening, followed by a shrill squeal of delight from his mother.</p><p>"<em>OH, MY GOODNESS YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL</em>!" his mother shrieked and rushed back into the living room. "Rod, grab the camera!" she was beaming as she glanced at Rick's father and vanished around the corner once more.</p><p>"Woah, calm down, Mrs Sanchez!" Myra exclaimed as Rick's mother continued to laugh and clap her hands.</p><p>Rick's father nudged him, suddenly seizing his attention. Rick looked up at the stern man, both frowned at each other bitterly before his dad spoke, "That girl is the best darn thing about you." He said, shaking his head, "She makes your asshole antics somewhat tolerable. Make sure to smile in at least <em>one </em>photo." His father thrust the camera into Rick's hands and wandered back towards the armchair.</p><p>His father rarely spoke to him; he wasn't the most 'hands on' dad. Rick wasn't entirely sure if he had just been given the Rodrigo Sanchez version of a pep-talk; though it certainly felt like it. Rick's dad wasn't one to mince words; he knew what he liked and didn't like and there were a <em>lot</em> of things that Rod <em>didn't</em> like. To hear that he actually enjoyed another living person was a rarity; let alone someone who <em>willingly</em> associated with Rick. Rick didn't know what to make of the whole deal.</p><p>His mother suddenly rushed into the room and snatched the camera up, "Hurry up; we need photos!" Her entire face was bright with a happiness Rick had not seen in her for years. Being married to  a sourpuss, like his father, had gradually sucked the life out of her over the years; but looking at her then, Rick could almost assume it had come back in the one hit.</p><p>Myra walked into the room and Rick felt surprised. For someone who hated wearing dresses, she certainly looked good in one. She was wearing a lavender-coloured dress, which flattered her lean figure; her face was livened and softened with a light splash of makeup. She wasn't harsh on the eyes before she had been dolled up; though he was feeling like he was looking at her with a fresh set of eyes. She <em>did</em> look beautiful; there was no denying it.</p><p>"L-l-look at you." Rick found himself grinning, "For a moment there I-i-I could almost see a fucking <em>girl."</em> He laughed teasingly.</p><p>"Richard!" His mother snapped, "She looks so beautiful; you do sweetie, you look like an angel!" Mrs Sanchez was smiling as she turned to Myra.</p><p>"Thanks… I think my mother went a little overboard with everything; but I decided to give her a little win. I mean, I will be moving <em>far</em> away after graduation." She smiled as she looked at Rick, "Not bad, Rick Sanchez; nice to see that hair calmed down for once." She smirked, glancing up at his smoothed down hair.</p><p>Rick's mother started insistently taking an array of photographs with both of them. It felt like hours ticked by until there was another knock on the door. Mrs Sanchez disappeared to go and answer it. Rick knew it was probably Rebecca; her told her to drop by his house, rather than having to go pick her up.</p><p>"I'm already over prom, and it hasn't even started." Myra moaned in a frustrated tone. "This dress is the <em>worst</em>."</p><p>"You actually look pretty nice." Rick shrugged, "It suits you." His hand absent-mindedly wandered to an object concealed in his pocket. His hand grasped a tiny little medicine bottle of a laxative solution he planned to use later to deal with both Bobby and Rebecca in one hit. There was no way he was going to let Myra off so easily for being an idiot. She wasn't going to ditch him tonight.</p><p>Rebecca and Bobby had arrived. Myra loitered around long enough to get another bombardment of photos before she said her goodbyes to Rick and his parents before she disappeared to get more photos taken by her own mother. Rick could tell that Myra felt like she was no more than  prized cow on display for her mother.</p><p>The next few hours had passed relatively slowly. Myra's father had driven them all to the prom in the flashy, new Skylark he had given his daughter as an early graduation present. He never said a single word, even as he drove off; Myra didn't look phased by it in the slightest. Rick guessed she was used to him not giving two shits about anything; other than <em>money</em>. Either that or he really had gone overboard on the reprogramming.</p><p>Her father parked the car and made some mutterings of a farewell as he exited the car and climbed into a taxi. He was going to let Myra dictate her exit from Prom; which suited Rick just fine- he had plans of his own.</p><hr/><p>The dance had been boring. Rick danced with Rebecca, feeling increasingly annoyed with her shrill, constant babble. As he looked around, he noticed Myra looked fed up with the evening; he could tell she was itching to leave. Bobby sat next to her awkwardly at a table, and Rick noticed Myra rolled her eyes every, single time Bobby so much as opened his mouth. She hadn't even danced with the fuckwit.</p><p>Rick had successfully carried out his plan and managed to spike Rebecca's and Bobby's drinks with the laxative. He grinned in a devilish humour as they raced off, some moments later; knowing that they were about to shit themselves uncontrollably.</p><p>He started searching around for Myra, surprised to see her dancing with Robert Miller. She had constantly denied being attracted to him for years; despite Rick having read her diary, which contradicted her words. She was smiling, even laughing as he said something to her.</p><p>Rick felt an unfamiliar surge of anger and jealousy boiling inside of him. He slumped down in a seat and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at them. Myra was <em>his</em> friend; <em>his</em> lackey. No-one else had claim to her- Rick virtually <em>owned</em> her from the day that they met. She owed him <em>everything</em>. Why the hell was she dancing with that asshole? Why was she laughing? He wasn't even funny.</p><p>The realisation hit him hard as the song ended. Myra was another living person with her own free will; he couldn't <em>control </em>her; even with the neurological chip he had installed in her. But he knew he <em>wanted</em> to control her; he wanted her to look at him the way she had looked at Robert – wanted her to do sick, nasty things to him. He expected that she would; she owed him that much, at least. But, wanting and expecting things never got anyone anywhere.</p><p>"That was something." Myra let out a dreamy sigh as she flopped down in a chair beside Rick, "In another life, I would have melted at the very idea of Robert touching me, let alone dancing with me so…close." She trailed off as she stared at Rick, "What crawled into your rectal cavity and died?"</p><p>Rick frowned, "Nothing! This whole dance is lame and stupid. Why the fuck did I make t-t-the mistake of coming?"</p><p>Myra tilted her head slightly as she glimpsed at him, he watched as a few stray curls slid into her face as she frowned, "Because this may very well be the last boorish teenager thing we do together, Rick Sanchez." She stated, her silvery eyes were intense, "Now, if you think that you're getting away without dancing with me tonight; you're in for a rude awakening." She began to grin as she yanked him to his feet as a slow song began to play.</p><p>Rick felt a smirk curving his mouth as she pulled him towards the dancefloor and tugged him close. Her arms wound around his neck and he directed his hands down to her waist, feeling oddly awkward. She smiled up at him, her eyes were bright as she boldly pressed her body against him.</p><p>He felt the warmth of her body surge through him, smelt the sweet, fruity scent of her perfume as she leant her head against his shoulder. A sudden, uncomfortable tightness in his pants alarmed him; now was not the time for an awkward boner.</p><p>Odd, that he had seen her naked countless times in their youth, but all he was thinking about was her completely nude. He saw her body had changed, had filled out in all the desirable places; he wanted to see it, to <em>feel</em> it. He had assumed sex in general would be amazing; but sex with <em>Myra</em> would be particularly interesting.</p><p>"Hey <em>nerds</em>." One of the jock boys seized their attention suddenly, slow-dancing with a girl beside them on the dancefloor. "Robert wants to know if you two are coming to the party at his place later?" Rick noticed how his eyes solely focused on Myra, meaning that he was only interested in if <em>she</em> was going.</p><p>"A party?" Myra murmured, glancing at Rick briefly, "Sure, we'll be there!"</p><p>"Right on!" the boy grinned back in response and disappeared into the crowd once more.</p><p>"Are you insane?" Rick mumbled, "You <em>hate</em> parties."</p><p>"<em>We</em> hate parties." She corrected, "But I want to spend more time with you; after all, I will be leaving for college in a few months…"</p><p>Rick frowned, grabbing her waist tightly suddenly, "Fine. We will go to the stupid party"</p><p>Her face suddenly flushed bright red and he smirked in response. He held her firmly, noting how she looked timid and embarrassed. Did she <em>enjoy</em> being manhandled?</p><p>His mind suddenly worked overtime on ways he could turn this sudden plan changer in his favour. By the end of the night, he was going to make sure he publicly ruined her for all men.</p><hr/><p>The morning sunlight streamed in through the unfamiliar window as Myra struggled to open her eyes. She glanced around the strange bedroom as she attempted to get her bearings; despite the painful throbbing in her head that was threatening to burst her skull.</p><p>She managed to have some very fuzzy recollections of the prom afterparty; she had consumed a lot of alcohol; Rick had encouraged her terrible antics.</p><p>
  <em>Rick!</em>
</p><p>With the sudden thought her eyes whipped around to the mound next to her in the bed.</p><p>The messy mass of blueish hair confirmed her anguished memories. It had been a disappointing moment, when all her fantasised expectations came down to a less than a minute experience. Rick had passed out almost immediately afterward. Apparently, so had she.</p><p>She clenched her fists in annoyance and punched him in the shoulder.</p><p>He jerked awake instantly, "What the <em>fuck</em>!?" He snapped, his eyes were wide and bloodshot as he looked at her wildly, "Nice, uh… breasts you have there." He was grinning, despite the fact he had been so rudely awoken.</p><p>Myra punched him again, not attempting to hide her nudity. He chuckled pleasantly and ducked away from her assault, pulling the blanket to protect his head as she walloped him repeatedly.</p><p>"Rick Sanchez!" Myra snapped, "that was by far the <em>briefest</em>, and most <em>disappointing</em> moment in my life!"</p><p>Rick lunged at her, wrapping the blanket around her arms and pinning her beneath it. She squealed and attempted to wriggle free.</p><p>"Oh, I'm <em>sorry; </em>are you stuck?" Rick grinned down at her. His eyes were bright with humour, "don't like being an oversized burrito i-in a bed I'd certainly love to take a black light to?"</p><p>Myra smirked at him, "we can't be <em>premature</em> about this, Rick…" She felt the teasing smile curve her lips.</p><p>She was surprised as Rick's face began to turn red. Was he <em>embarrassed?</em></p><p>He let her go and stood up, gathering his clothes, "Cut me some slack! Y-y-you had me all pent up… y-y-you got me too excited last night!"</p><p>Myra stood up and pressed her hands against his forearms to stop him, as he started to pull his pants on, "Don't be such a dinghole." She frowned, "If you think that I'm going to let you leave without truly and <em>completely</em> satisfying me, I might just have to tie you to that bed …"</p><p>Rick glanced at her, and she was surprised to see the shock and humility in his eyes.</p><p>It was gone moments later as he smirked, "Oh, really?" he grinned at her, "Well, I-i-I can't say that's <em>not</em> something I'd be into…" he cocked a brow at her.</p><p>Myra pressed her body against his, feeling a sense of comfort as she felt his warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down for an eager kiss. He responded with enthusiasm, his mouth hot against hers as he pressed her back onto the bed.</p><p>She suppressed the urge to moan at how wonderful it felt to be held beneath him; at how <em>right</em> everything seemed.</p><p>He pressed his mouth against her neck, sending tingles of pleasure coursing through her body. She couldn't help but to gasp at the sensation, and she felt his mouth curve into a sly smile against her skin.</p><p>The door suddenly burst open and there was a bright flash, followed by a disgusted grunt.</p><p>"Oh man, that's quite the sight there, Sanchez!" Robert was chortling with a group of fellow jockey meatheads. He was holding camera, smiling with amusement as Rick leapt back and hurriedly began to cover himself and Myra with a blanket.</p><p>Myra and Rick scowled as the group began to chortle again; Robert took another photo with a blinding flash.</p><p>She leapt to her feet, indifferent to the fact she was naked. Their eyes wandered eagerly over her as she rushed towards them, clearly oblivious to the fact.</p><p>She snatched the camera without hesitation, throwing it with force at the floor. It shattered.</p><p>The boys let out cries of surprise; she punched Robert in the face and grasped him by the hair, forcing his head down as she brought her knee up. She heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke and kicked him in the gut, forcing him back into the hallway. He fell in a heap on the wooden floor; blood gushed from his nose and mouth, where teeth were missing.</p><p>"Fuck. You. Asshole." she said. With each word she kicked him sharply in the ribs. She glared darkly at the other boys, who were all staring at her in horror. She feigned a rush at one of them, and he tripped over as he went to run away.</p><p>"Get the fuck away from me, you Neanderthals." She snarled at them. They all began to disperse Robert was lying in a bloody heap on the floor. Perhaps it had been a little overkill; but he deserved every bit of it.</p><p>She turned back to the room, surprised to see Rick already dressed. He thrust her dress at her, "Haver I ever mentioned how beneficial being friends with a psycho bitch like you is?" He laughed, "If I-I had a few of my things on me I'd have done that myself; you kinda saved me the hassle."</p><p>Myra climbed into her dress and turned around. Rick zipped her up without hesitation and she turned to look at him with a smug grin, "<em>Beneficial</em> is certainly one way of putting it, she chuckled, flexing and unflexing her right hand, which was beginning to ache from her punch.</p><p>"Let's get the hell out of here, Morty." Rick muttered, stepping over Robert's unconscious body in the hallway. "We have better things to be doing…"</p><p>"Like each other?" Myra added with a grin.</p><p>Rick snickered in response.</p><hr/><p>They had spent more and more time ‘experimenting’ with sex.</p><p>Strictly for scientific reasons, they continuously assured each other.</p><p>Their real work had taken a back seat in the time, leading up to graduation; and even in the many weeks before Myra started college. They seemingly couldn’t keep their hands off each other, no matter how hard they tried to refocus.</p><p>“We need to stop- I’m getting all chafed, Sanchez!” Myra snickered as Rick pressed her against the workbench in their lab, “We’re going to wreck these subterranean combustor pods!” She giggled with delight as he started to nibble at the flesh on her neck.</p><p>“Mmm you really know how to make something so unimportant sound erotic..” Rick smirked at her, restraining her arms as she tried to wriggle free.</p><p>Myra managed to squirm past him, “I’m serious, Rick!” she chuckled, feeling breathless, “What are we going to do when I am at college?”</p><p>Rick was frowning, “Simple. Don’t go.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Y-you may not be as smart, as I am; but y-you’re still too intelligent for ‘<em>college</em>’.” He stressed the word. “Besides, w-we’re going to make a breakthrough in teleportation, in just a few weeks…”</p><p>“We can’t <em>focus</em> enough to even <em>think </em>about doing that!” She laughed in disbelief, “So, unless I want to sponge off my parents, for the foreseeable future; I think it’s best that I attend college, get a degree…”</p><p>Rick feigned falling asleep and made a loud snoring noise.</p><p>She punched him in the shoulder and he laughed in response, “Seriously, Morty; t-that shit will all be redundant sooner, rather than later. Plus college i-is valuable years out of our lives, which can be devoted to something far more important.”</p><p>“As much as I believe, in everything we are trying to achieve; the pessimist in me is also nagging away at the back of my mind…” She frowned.</p><p>“Just be a sponge!” Rick smirked at her, “W-we’ll be out of this lame-ass town before you know it. Hell, we may even be off this <em>planet</em>, if my plans pan out.”</p><p>Myra made a pained expression and Rick frowned at her, “W-what happened to you ‘owing ‘me for life, Morty?”</p><p>Myra gave him a shocked expression, “Ooh you <em>didn’t </em>just go there, Sanchez!” She said, a wry smirk curving her mouth, “You’re such a devilish temptress!” She grinned, giving him a shove, “Can’t I… I don’t know… see how one semester goes before I make up my mind?” She laughed, and Rick shrugged his shoulders at her.</p><p>“I-I already know y-you’ll hate it, Morty!” He grinned at her.</p><p>Deep down, she knew he was right.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Reviews welcome! </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what's the deal with you and Rick?" Diane's words came as a surprise to Myra. She glanced up from the paper she was writing and glanced at her beautiful blonde roommate.</p><p>Myra could assume <em>why </em>Diane was asking the question; the tone of her voice all but gave it away.</p><p>Rick had secretly stowed away in Myra's luggage when she had headed to college. When he had miraculously spurted from a vase in the trunk of her car she had practically had a heart attack. He had laughed for an entire day about the ordeal. Myra hadn't found it so amusing.</p><p>"We're childhood friends." Myra shrugged dismissively, glancing back down at her paper. Truth was, they had been physically <em>more</em> than that since their awkward tumble at the prom afterparty. Though, it was just an additional benefit of their friendship now. "We do have sex occasionally." Myra added.</p><p>"What?" Diane sounded bewildered, "How is it possible to be <em>friends</em> with someone you are having sex with?" her eyes went wide with shock.</p><p>Myra glanced up again, feeling irritated, "Its easy. We are friends; who have sex sometimes." She felt her teeth clenching in frustration, "It <em>is</em> possible to sleep with someone and feel no sense of unreasonable ‘love’ for the person." The words rolled out of her mouth, like they were made of something vile.</p><p><em>Ugh, ‘love</em>’ .</p><p>Diane frowned, and started to set aside her mountain of textbooks she had opened around her on the floor. She was a smart girl, but Myra was easily annoyed by her constant need for 'girl talk'; or truly, any talk in general. Then again, Myra wasn’t exactly a ‘people person’.</p><p>"So, if Rick were to start dating someone…?" Diane asked inquisitively.</p><p>"I couldn't care less." Myra frowned, "Rick Sanchez is free to do whatever and <em>whoever</em> he wants. In fact, he <em>does</em>." She stated, "If you want to start dating him, just do it. It would only mean that my best friend has a girlfriend and my 'sometimes sex' with Rick would obviously end."</p><p>It was the truth. Myra had no intention of potentially ruining a relationship between two people. Ever since she had started sleeping with Rick; Myra had somehow felt more independent and distant. She didn't feel like she needed to be around Rick every waking minute of the day; she felt she was able to do her own thing.</p><p>Or maybe she was trying to distance herself from being overly attached; unnecessary closeness was a slippery slope she was far too terrified to climb.</p><p>She had been completely ready for her independent collage life; when she had left her hometown, and said her goodbyes to everyone, she had known she would be free from her parents and Rick. She wouldn't need anyone; for the very first time in her life.</p><p>So, as Rick had busted from a vase he had created dimensional transcendentalism in- Myra had felt disappointed. For the first time in her life, she was <em>disappointed</em> to see Rick Sanchez.</p><p>Myra glanced at the vase on the dresser at the end of her bed. He was no doubt inside, eavesdropping or tinkering with something. Either way, she wasn't feeling in the caring mood.</p><p>"…so…" Diane cleared her throat, "<em>How</em> is the sex?" Her eyes were glimmering with curiosity.</p><p>Myra let out an exasperated huff and all but threw her pen onto the desk in frustration, "Diane, I have <em>no</em> interest in the conversation we are currently having; if you had not picked up on the many social ques I have given you." She snapped, "If you want to find out what a physical relationship with Rick is like; dive right in and have fun." Myra stood up and snatched her handbag from beside her bed.</p><p>She slammed the door harder than she had anticipated as she left the room. She was instantly greeted by an array of cheerleader-like girls who all smiled sweetly at her and grinned, babbling about stupid things Myra had no interest in. She shoved past them roughly, and hurriedly left the sorority house, hearing confused and irritated blather behind her.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" she heard one of them mutter sourly.</p><p><em>Everything</em> was wrong.</p><p>She was bored and irritated with college already, and she was only halfway through her first year. The work was far easier than she had envisioned. Rick <em>had </em>warned her about college not being for smart people; and he <em>was</em> nearly always right.</p><p>The other sorority girls were frustrating. They were the things Myra's nightmares were made of, with their endless gossip and complaining about boys, and their incessant need to perform 'makeovers' on everyone.</p><p>Her roommate, Diane was by far the worst. Always asking her stupid questions, ogling and distracting Rick every time he was with Myra. For someone who was as smart as Dianne, it was truly irritating to share a room with a barbie like her. She wasn't full of any useful information; just pointless, idol gossip. Like the rest of the house.</p><p>Myra huffed and pulled her scarf over her face slightly, feeling the bitter chill of winter biting through the dusk air.</p><p>"Yo!" Rick was suddenly beside her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>"The usual, bored, irritated and hormonal." Myra frowned, "I am assuming you weren't there?" '</p><p>Rick smirked at her, "I haven't been there in a week, y-you dipstick." He shrugged, "I have actually sh-shacked up in a frat house; I'm kinda the life of the place over there. I've taken over the entire basement area with science stuff; y-you should come see the shit I have been working on while you've been busy with '<em>college'.</em>"</p><p>"Working without me?" Myra glimpsed at Rick, "That's somewhat of a surprise."</p><p>Rick grinned at her, "J-just come have a look; I'm starting to freeze my balls off out here."</p><p>He gave her arm a gentle tug as he started off in the direction of the frat house he was talking about. Myra was surprise that she yielded to his touch so easily; she turned towards him, halting in her tracks.</p><p>"My roommate Diane has a thing for you." She said, gaging his reaction.</p><p>"That blonde piece?" Rick said, turning to glance at her over his shoulder.</p><p>Myra nodded, "I may have been quite rude to her about the whole thing; but the truth of the matter is I can't stand her. She seems too fake; to willing to please everyone and give cheery gossip the moment my alarm goes off in the morning." Myra suppressed the urge to shudder, "But she's smart and beautiful. All the things wet dreams are made of."</p><p>Rick smirked at her then, "W-where is all this coming from?"</p><p>Myra stuffed her hands into her coat pocket and shrugged, "Maybe everything is starting to get to me. Everything is so different than I had imagined; I don't know how to make heads or tails of anything that's going on."</p><p>Rick looked her dead in the eye, "Well as much as I'd like to give you the 'I told you so', speech right now; I have something really cool I want to show you- <em>and</em> for the first time in a while i-it's <em>not</em> my dick." He grinned.</p><p>Myra couldn't help but to smirk at his comment as he started to drag her after him.</p><p>He certainly <em>did</em> like to show her his dick when she least expected it. But there was something about the way he was holding himself; something about the excitement that was glimmering in his eyes that told her that he had discovered or created something amazing.</p><p>When they arrived at the frat house, Myra briefly noted it was the least popular 'nerdy' frat. Not that their reputation stopped them from throwing parties where they drank excessively until they passed out; the bodies sprawled on the porch and house were evident of that.</p><p>"They uh… couldn't keep up last night. I-I kinda bet them I could drink all of them under the table and th-then some… a-a-and I <em>did</em>." Rick muttered as a brief explanation as they stepped through the almost apocalyptic-like scenery of the house. It was a mess with bottles, cans and plastic cups; they had certainly outdone themselves.</p><p>"Let me guess, you were blind drunk and still managed to pull some amazing invention out of your ass?" Myra smirked at Rick as they headed down the basement stairs.</p><p>"Well, duh." Rick grinned at her, "bask in the glow of my genius." He gestured to a strange platform with a circular archway. Myra's eyes went wide with awe; it was something they had spoken of their entire lives together; a portal which could power a gateway through into another dimension; into entire new worlds.</p><p>"Is that…?" She asked, her eyes wandered over the power system, amazed at how he had managed to gather all the components he needed to be able to power something so complex.</p><p>"It <em>is</em>," he grinned in response, "A-and I guarantee it will work too; all I need is a little isotope to…"</p><p>She whirled around and glared at him, suddenly feeling angry, "Rick…" She said in a stern tone, "Are you telling me that you don't have it yet?" She snapped, understanding why he was showing her. He wanted her to steal the nuclear isotope they had locked up tight on campus. The very illegal isotope that a select few were conducting experiments on; the one <em>she</em> had access to, despite the fact she was a freshman.</p><p>Rick snorted at her, and wandered over to a compartment, and opened the hatch. The green glow confirmed that he had already successfully stolen it.</p><p>"Believe it or not, Morty, I-I don't always have ulterior motives." He grinned at her, cocking his brow as the devilishly smug expression covered his face, "I can do whatever the fuck I want, Morty. I-I'm a big boy."</p><p>She suppressed the urge to make a dick joke, instead she cleared her throat, "So, you going to cut the foreplay and show me what this thing can do?"</p><p>Rick grinned impossibly wide and laughed, "Well, aren't we eager today?" he pressed a button and the portal began to whir with energy. It fizzled to life, the archway glowed a mystical blue and swirled like the great depths of the ocean.</p><p>"After you." Rick gestured with his hand, his voice was filled with amusement at the dumb expression Myra realised must have covered her face.</p><p>She stepped through, feeling an icy cold rush of air. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. It was a completely different world; an deep reddish landscape, which had deep pockets of green and maroon in the distance Myra noted must have been an alien jungle.</p><p>There were strange buildings nearby, which bought Dr Sues’ books to Myra's mind. She realised that this place had life, and she was very eager to explore.</p><p>"Panties a little wet there?" Rick snorted in amusement.</p><p>"I'd be surprised if they <em>weren't</em>." she murmured, still glancing around, "this is amazing; words will never be able to express how blown my mind is right now…"</p><p>Rick smirked, "Well, y-you could have been a bigger part of this, Morty." He said matter-of-factly, "Instead of being a sell out and going to a school you are far too smart to attend." He sounded suddenly annoyed, "Y-you could have gotten your parents to buy you a nice little house somewhere a-a-and we could have done this in t-the garage or something."</p><p>He was right. He usually was.</p><p>She could have been doing <em>real</em> science, rather than sticking to boring curriculum and reading textbooks and writing essays. College had restricted her in many ways; she had felt bitter because of it.</p><p>"You're right…" She murmured, as much as she hated the idea of relying on her parents for anything; she desperately craved the mental stimulation of working alongside Rick. "I have so many ideas right now, I feel regenerated by what you have been able to pull out of your ass." She turned to him with a grin, "But before I cry home to my daddy to buy me a house; do you want to be the first humans to fornicate wherever the hell this is?"</p><p>"Planet Squanch" Rick added, "I may or may not have talked to some of the natives already."</p><p>Myra shook her head at him, resisting the urge to throttle him, "So… was that a <em>yes</em>?"</p><p>Rick shrugged, "I could fuck."</p><p>She grinned in response, jumping as a shadow crossed her peripheral vision, "I am sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your strange mating ritual."</p><p>Myra turned around, meeting the gaze of a female bird-person. Her stomach was engorged, and Myra understood right away that she was pregnant.</p><p>"Oh…you weren't interrupting anything …yet." Myra shrugged.</p><p>"Good. That would have been most unfortunate and awkward." Her expression was deadpan as she waddled past them, heading towards the nearby trees.</p><p>Rick glanced at Myra, "T-the pregnant ones' venture into the wilderness to birth their eggs. A-apparently it's a very private affair." He let out a sigh, "But we'd better head back now; I'm not entirely confident in those assholes leaving the portal device alone, if they see it." He muttered, stepping back through.</p><p>Myra followed him, feeling her mind awakened to the endless possibilities Rick's invention had made in her life. She felt reborn, completely excited by the fact they would be able to make all sorts of scientific discoveries and breakthroughs.</p><p>“I’m in.” She was grinning wider than she had in months.</p><p>"Get on the phone to Daddy Warbucks ," Rick was suddenly close behind her, his hands were winding around her waist as he pulled her close, whispering with hot breath against her neck "L-let's take this shit to the next level."</p><p> </p><p>"God, fucking damn it!" Rick snapped, holding his arm as he shut down the portal platform, "I-I thought I told you to cover my ass, not let that fucking blowfly shoot me!" He grumbled irritably as he started through the medical items in the crammed garage.</p><p>It had been just over a year since Myra had successfully conned her parents into buying a house, just off campus from the college. Their bargaining chip was that she had to attend college, graduate with good grades, and eventually bag a wealthy, eligible bachelor. So far, she was holding down two parts of the deal; though she genuinely had no intention of marrying anyone.</p><p>"For the last time, I told you I was a little preoccupied by the four guys who had me cornered." Myra snapped back in response, snatching a bottle of alcohol out of Rick's hand and tipping it on his wound.</p><p>"FUCK!" He snapped, slapping her away.</p><p>"Hold still, you overgrown baby!" She grumbled, wrestling with him to hold him steady, "It's a plasma blast wound, and you can't just go probing it with your ape-fingers so senselessly!"</p><p>Rick shoved her off him, a grin curving his mouth, "I'm so glad that you aren't freakishly strong or anything; otherwise you might be an <em>actual</em> threat!" He smirked, reaching onto the top shelf, which was stocked with an assortment of bottles and flasks of liquid. He retrieved the greyish plasma-burn salve Myra had made and shook his head, "We really need to make this portal situation more portable." He muttered, frowning suddenly.</p><p>"I managed to snatch the professor's keys if you need to go hunting for some illicit materials again." Myra smiled slightly, "though I am pretty sure they have the place under surveillance by now, considering the last stock counts were so low."</p><p>Rick smirked, as he rubbed the salve into the wound on his shoulder "Actually, while you have been busy with <em>'college', </em>I have actually started work on an interesting prototype for a gun-like device." He was grinning from ear-to ear, "But i-it's not ready yet… all work in progress."</p><p>Myra nudged him and admired how the seared flesh began to knit back together, leaving Rick's skin completely unblemished. Being able to access all the alien resources through the portal had unleashed the endless possibilities at their very fingertips. All the different minerals, elements and matter was extraordinary. Their scientific discoveries had been endless over the year that had passed. She was amazed by it all.</p><p>There was a sudden knock on the front door.</p><p>Rick and Myra looked at each other in confusion. No one ever visited them; they didn't exactly branch out a great deal in the social aspects. They were quite contempt doing their own thing – typically off-earth.</p><p>"Better go get that." Rick smirked at her, jerking his head in the direction of the door.</p><p>"Ugh, why do I always have to get the door?" Myra moaned irritably as she set off.</p><p>They had a good thing going; whatever their situation was.</p><p>She felt her limbs grow heavy as she reached the front door. Myra opened it and was surprised by the beam of happiness that stared back at her.</p><p>"Hey Myra!" Diane grinned back at her, "A few of the girls told me where you lived, so I thought I would drop by with gifts!" She thrust a Tupperware container of muffins into Myra's arms and practically barged inside. "This house is HUUUUGE!"</p><p>Myra felt a frown of irritation forming, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"To say hello, I mean we used to be so close and then you just <em>vanished</em>!" Diane smiled, "I mean, it’s been a year and… nothing!"</p><p>"Ugh… You're here for Rick, aren't you?" Myra felt the disgust cloud her mood, "He's in the garage; I can go get him if you want?"</p><p>"<em>Rick</em> lives here too?" Diane feigned surprise, "Wow, I didn't think two people in your situation would do that…."</p><p>"Our <em>situation</em>?" Myra frowned in confusion.</p><p>"Friends with benefits; I did an entire psychology paper on it last semester. Needless to say, you guys were the main inspiration." Diane smiled pleasantly, her eyes wandered around the house once more.</p><p>"A psychology paper?" Myra frowned, still feeling like she had been hit by a hurricane of confusion from the moment Diane had appeared.</p><p>"On the psychological benefits and drawbacks of being in a 'friends with benefits' type situation. Most of them don't last too long; perhaps six months tops from what I had investigated. I am very surprised by the fact that you two are still at it; let alone <em>living together!"</em> She smiled, her eyes suddenly full of intrigue, "So how <em>does</em> it work when you bring <em>other</em> people home? Is it a 'no other people under the same roof' type deal, or you guys don't care whether you see the other with another person….etc?"</p><p>Myra blinked, "<em>other</em> people?" the confusion whirled in her head.</p><p>"I mean, you guys <em>do</em> see <em>other </em>people too?" Diane's tone was soft, gentle yet somehow menacing.</p><p>Myra stared into space. She knew that she certainly hadn't slept with another person; there just wasn't the need, appeal, or time to sleep with another person. Rick was close; Rick was convenient.</p><p>"I see…" Diane made a clicking sound with her tongue, "I hate to break it to you, but you guys have been <em>dating</em> this entire time." She made a pained expression, though Myra knew Dianne was reeling with delight at the fact she had unnerved her. "Well, I'll let you process <em>that</em>…" Diane smirked and headed towards the door, "Don't forget, my door is always open for you guys whenever <em>either</em> of you needs me…" The door clicked closed and Myra was suddenly staring into empty space, holding the container of muffins.</p><p>"Who was it?" Rick suddenly appeared in the garage doorway nearby. He was looking at her with concern, "Everything alright, Morty?"</p><p>Myra turned and looked at him, feeling suddenly flustered, "we need to talk…"</p><p>“<em>Who</em> was it?” Rick asked again, his expression suddenly annoyed.</p><p>“Diane.” Myra shrugged, “But that’s not exactly what I need to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Why do I have the feeling that t-this conversation is going to annoy the fuck out of me?” Rick frowned, stepping past her into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge.</p><p>“Its about <em>us</em>.” Myra frowned, “What are we doing? What are we?” the foggy storm of confusion was swirling about her mind, “Are we in a relationship?”</p><p>Rick glanced at her with bewilderment, his eyebrow cocking in annoyance, “Does it <em>matter</em>?”</p><p>Myra frowned, slamming the container of muffins onto the countertop with a scowl, “Of <em>course it does!” </em></p><p>“Calm your tits, Morty.” Rick frowned at her, “Does it matter in the sense that we don’t need to put a label on everything?” he asked, his expression full of annoyance, “I-I know how you have a bad case of philophobia; most likely stemming from everything that happened with your asshole parents…”</p><p>“Shush!” Myra hissed, “Don’t try and psychoanalyse me like Dianne did!”</p><p>“Oh please, I know you l-like the back of my hand, Morty!” Rick frowned, glancing at his hands, “What the fuck is that?” He scowled, suddenly confused by something on his hand.</p><p>“I think we should start seeing other people.” Myra frowned.</p><p>Rick stared at her, his expression dark with annoyance. He took a lengthy gulp of the beer, finishing it off.</p><p>“Is that what y-you really want?” He asked, his tone was bitter, “T-to start screwing other people?”  </p><p>Myra gulped, feeling slightly uncertain, “Yes.” She breathed, after a brief pause.</p><p>Rick opened the fridge and grasped the rest of the six pack of beers. He shrugged his shoulders as he barged past her, “Fine.” He muttered, disappearing down into the basement once more; Leaving Myra alone with her muddled, fragmented thoughts.</p><hr/><p>“Do you think it could be possible you are overreacting to something you deem significant; though you are making attempts to mask your insecurities with anger?” Bird-Person was giving Rick his usual blank stare from across the table.</p><p>It had been just over a month since Myra had ended their ‘friends with benefits arrangement’. Rick was beyond pent-up and pissed over the situation.</p><p>Myra seemed unchanged by the whole thing; she was playing some kind of exotic version of beer pong with Squanchy on the other side of the room.</p><p>Rick took a lengthy gulp of his drink and shrugged his shoulders, “A-all I’m saying is I don’t know what h…er fucking problem is. Our previous arrangement had many benefits; other than the sex factor.” He poked his finger at the table, “It was convenient as hell, for a starter.”</p><p>Bird-Person blinked slowly, “Has it ever occurred to you that something about the previous relationship arrangement was <em>in</em>convenient for <em>her</em>?”</p><p>Rick made a dismissive snorting sound, “Puh-lease; W-w-we’re literally the only two people the other sees; apart from a bunch of.. and I mean no offence… aliens.” His eyes wandered to Squanchy and Myra as they let out a cheerful shout and high-fived each other. Squanchy’s hand lingered a little too long on Myra’s waist before they separated to commence their game.</p><p>“Squanchy has another thing com…ing if he thinks she’ll bang him.” Rick belched, and frowned, turning his gaze back to Bird-Person.</p><p>“You were warned from one of our very first interactions, that if you ever screwed things over with her; that we would swoop in.” Bird-Person stated, “She is fun, intelligent and attractive; these are all things most would find appealing in a mating partner.”</p><p>Rick waved his hand dismissively, “Not to mention you guys know all the weird, crazy sex stuff she’s willing to do; thanks to my boasting.”</p><p>“That is but an added bonus.” Bird-Person nodded.</p><p>Rick frowned and glanced down into his drink, feeling a sense of irritation and sorrow overcoming him.</p><p>“Perhaps there is something you can do to alleviate your loneliness and have a chance at… what you would call… revenge?” Bird-Person’s eyes seemed to be scrutinizing Rick.</p><p>Rick’s interest piqued, “Oh yeah? What would that be?” he asked, somewhat doubtful.</p><p>“In bird culture, whenever a potential love interest has scorned us we sometimes like to invoke the right of the jealous vulture.” Bird-Person said, bopping his head slightly.</p><p>Rick frowned “W-w-what the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“You find a human that Myra finds annoying and you perform the mating dance with them.” Bird-Person nodded.</p><p>Rick thought for a moment, “Hmm… t-that it a broad spectrum; Myra hates literally <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>Bird-person blinked, “Perhaps it was not meant to be; maybe you should make attempts at..”</p><p>“W-wait a minute…” Rick cut him off, impatiently, “There was that roommate of hers… that blonde chick.” He tapped the table thoughtfully, “Danielle…no Dingle… Die… Dianne!” He said triumphantly, “Y-yeah, that was it… that bloody chick drove her <em>insane</em>!”</p><p>Bird-Person blinked, “Perhaps I have made a mistake…”</p><p>“Oh no-no-no.” Rick was grinning, “It’s a perfect plan- that blond piece had the hots for me BIG time. This will be like landing a super-easy payload. I’m all about that money-shot; if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“I do not.” Bird-Person blinked, “But I will ask you; is this what you <em>really</em> want to do?”</p><p>Rick shrugged his shoulders, “I get a place to stick my dick <em>AND</em> piss off Morty?” He grinned, “I’d consider that a win-win, my friend!” he gulped down the rest of his drink victoriously.</p><p>Myra and Squanchy suddenly strode over to the table, flopping down into the spare chairs.</p><p>“I don’t know how she can squanch like that!” Squanchy was laughing, “Did you guys get a load of that squanch she pulled?”</p><p>“Its not my  fault you are a limp-dicked bastard, Squanchy.” Myra smirked, shrugging her shoulders, “Perhaps next time you will grow a pair and actually <em>rise</em> to the occasion.”</p><p>“Just what the fuck are you two talking about?<em>” </em>Rick snapped a little too angrily.</p><p>“Geez, Sanchez.” Myra cocked her brow at him, a frown curved her mouth, “What crawled inside you and died?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Rick muttered dismissively, “Just… that innuendo r-really perturbs me at the moment, Morty.” Rick frowned, “I’m blue-balling <em>majorly</em>; thanks to you.”</p><p>She gave him an odd stare and folded her arms across her chest defensively, “Not my problem, Sanchez.” She shrugged her shoulders, “There are plenty of other places you can stick it.”</p><p>Rick grinned at her, “Oh I have intentions to. Actually, that’s a perfect segue… Say, do you still have that girl… Dianne’s number?”</p><p>Myra gave him a quizzical look, “I suppose desperate times do call for desperate measures.” She shrugged her shoulders, “Her number is in the contact book I keep by the phone in the kitchen.”</p><p>Rick grinned at her, and stood up, “Thank y…ou.” He belched, “Now if you idiots will excuse me; I have a super keen bas I’d like to go and land… so to speak.” He chuckled to himself as he walked off.</p><p>“Although he does not want to admit it, he’s in pain.” Bird-person said, cutting through the silence moments later.</p><p>Myra glanced at him, “I’m fairly sure after he chases a few skirts he’ll be more than over it.” She shrugged, “It’ll be far healthier for the both of us to move past this temporary hiccup; seeing other people will be extremely beneficial for our personal growth.”</p><p>“Does that mean that you are… on the market?” Bird-Person asked, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>“Go Squanch somewhere else- I have first dibs.” Squanchy growled.</p><p>Myra snorted, “You two… I actually think I might give my southern region a nice, long break.” She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry, but you’ll be stuck in my friendzone for eternity, guys.”</p><hr/><p>Later that night, Myra had eventually returned home. She was only slightly intoxicated; but it was enough to make her feel the surge of emotions she had wanted to suppress. Although she never wanted to admit it; she hated that Rick was so keen to see Dianne. But she needed to let him do whatever the hell he wanted; she couldn’t possibly stop him- she didn’t own him.</p><p>“Well look who’s finally home.” Rick was smirking at her from the garage, “Not to brag, but I’ve <em>totally</em> scored myself a night of vigorous sexual activity with that Dianne chick tomorrow.”</p><p>Myra stared at him for a moment, taking a long time to process the words that had exited his mouth. She didn’t want to hear them, however and walked up to him, glancing at the crude contraption he was working on. She pressed her body against him as she reached over to grasp it off the bench.</p><p>“What’s this?” She murmured, standing up straight and moving the warmth of her body away from his bony frame.</p><p>Rick looked distracted, “I-it’s uh.. . a prototype for a-a-an energy conversion…”</p><p>Myra pressed her body against him again, cutting him off, and placed it back on the workbench, “The one we worked on last week was better.” She glanced up into his eyes, before tearing herself away from him and walking over to the junk cabinet. She bent down from the waist as she rummaged through a box on the bottom shelf, making sure to wag her ass.</p><p>“W-what are you doing, Morty?” Rick asked, his tone was soft, somewhat confused.</p><p>She glanced up at him, “Getting the combustion…”</p><p>“No.” Rick cut her off, shaking his head, “What are you <em>doing?”</em></p><p>She stood up straight, the device they had made the previous week, in her hand. Myra wanted to feign innocence, wanted nothing more than to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about. But she knew that he could see right through her blatant attempts at tempting him.</p><p>“Y-you want to pick things up… where they were?” Rick asked, cocking his brow in confusion, “I-I’m not very good at all this hot-then-cold shit you’re giving me.”</p><p>Myra walked over to him, placing the contraption on the bench next to the one he was working on. She wound her arms around him, pulling him close, nudging him back against the workbench.</p><p>“Myra…” Rick breathed, his expression pained, hopeless.</p><p>She pressed her mouth to the nape of his neck, tracing his Adams apple with her tongue. He drew in a sharp breath, leaning even further back against the workbench.</p><p>Her hands tenderly started to lift the bottom of his shirt, and he obliged, lifting it over his head in one, swift motion. His eyes were ravenous as he glanced down at her, his hands starting to fumble with the buttons on her shirt impatiently.</p><p>Myra’s hand rubbed gently against his crotch; his pants straining against the hard bulge that had formed. His belt was suddenly free, and his pants unzipped and before he could ask her how the hell she did anything; she pressed her mouth against his.</p><p>Rick let out a moan against her mouth, his hands winding around her head to draw her closer. She knew it had been an unspoken rule not to kiss, whenever things go hot and heavy between them; but damn it, she couldn’t care less. She let her tongue explore his mouth, tasting him; feeling the warmth of his mouth against hers.</p><p>His hands were suddenly cupping her breasts, squeezing them; his callouses scraping against her flesh. Myra let out a moan, breaking away from their kiss to throw her head back slightly. Rick leant down, pressing his hot mouth against her neck, giving her flesh a nip.</p><p>His fingers were suddenly tugging at her taunt nipples, pinching them between his fingers until she let out a little gasp. She felt her whole body surge in excitement, and she dropped her pants to the floor, pressing her naked body against his.</p><p>“Get on the chair.” Myra breathed against him, jerking her head in the direction of the armchair in the corner. It’s limp, floral fabric certainly looked like it had seen better days; though it was by far one of the most comfortable items in the room.</p><p>Rick smirked down at her, flopping into the armchair.  She straddled her legs across him, leaning down to graze his neck with her mouth once more. His hands wound around her waist, before wandering downwards to guide his cock inside of her.</p><p>They both let out a gasp; although it had been just over a month since they had last slept together- it had been an eternity. A month of close proximity had led to a bunch of pent-up frustration; their bodies were impatient - screaming out for relief.</p><p>Myra was rocking her hips, his length sliding in and out of her. She savoured every inch; feeling it teasing her as she rocked back and forth. She was wet, extremely so as Rick’s hands wound around her, gripping her ass tightly and pressing himself deeper.</p><p>He let out a moan, squeezing her in desperation, “Slow down…” He breathed, his teeth clenched as he struggled to restrain himself.</p><p>Myra obliged, slowing her motions; not wanting it to end. She wanted to savour him a while longer.</p><p>Rick’s grip loosened slightly, and one of his hands wound around her neck, drawing her mouth down to his. She gripped his shoulders, bracing herself as he began to thrust in and out of her. A small moan escaped her mouth, and she  pressed her breasts into his face, invitingly.</p><p>He gripped a nipple in his mouth, the heat drawing another gasp from her. His teeth gently grazed against her, and she let out a sharp breath, feeling the heat and the pleasure building inside her; threatening to overflow. She felt her hands squeezing him, her fingertips digging into his flesh as she steadied herself against the barrage.</p><p>She started to rock her hips faster, feeling him deep within her; his length sliding in and out, more and more abruptly.</p><p>Rick’s hand tightened around her waist once again, squeezing her, pressing himself deeper.</p><p>“Ah..! Shit…I’m going to cum!” He muttered, gripping her, almost painfully.</p><p>She threw her head back as the pleasure overcame her, ebbing in a massive explosion. Rick held himself inside of her, and she felt him reach his own peak; his cock throbbing.</p><p>“Fuck!” He swore, gripping her tightly.</p><p>They sat, panting for several moments, before she stood up and abruptly cleaned the mess . She could feel Rick’s gaze upon her and she turned to look at him.</p><p>He was smiling at her, his hands resting behind his head, “I uh… guess I can call that pointless date off now. T-there’s kind of no point If we’re picking things back up..”</p><p>She felt herself frowning, “Don’t be ludicrous.” She said irritably and started to pull her clothes on.</p><p>Rick gave her a bewildered scowl, “W-what the fuck do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I’m saying go on your date; consider what we just did our last Harrah.” She was feeling suddenly sour. “Our arrangement, although built on convenience is nothing more than that; convenient.” Myra was avoiding his eyes, “We are simply friends…colleagues- whatever you want to call us. We were using our arrangement to get those primitive needs out of the way; needs we can just as easily use others for.”</p><p>She glanced up and regretted it instantly. Rick’s eyes were dark with anger, “I-is that what you fucking want?” He said, his tone tense, “To frolic around the extensive cock garden and find this <em>‘release’</em>?”  he was scowling as he climbed to his feet, snatching his clothes off the floor, “Do you realise how fucking inconvenient all of t-this is going to be? For the both of us to have to go and <em>find</em> other people a-a-and then make them ready to <em>sleep</em> with us?”</p><p>She glared at him irritably, “It’s better than the alternative.”</p><p>Rick was in the middle of pulling his pants on, “Oh no! The <em>alternative!</em>” He snarled sarcastically in frustration, “W-w-what’s that? T-that we continue to have <em>fun</em>? T-that it won’t impede our work life in the slightest?” He zipped up his pants and pointed a finger accusingly at her, “Tell me w-what’s so fucking terrible about all of <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“We were practically in a relationship!” Myra snapped, whirling around to glare at him.</p><p>“<em>Oh no, not a-a-a relationship!</em>” He snapped back sarcastically, “Perish the fucking  thought.” He frowned at her, “What’s a relationship but the interaction/ friendship between individuals anyway, Morty?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be <em>trapped</em> with <em>you</em>.” Myra said, her throat seizing in emotion.</p><p>Rick gave her an odd expression; a mixture of hurt and anger, before he started towards the door. “Whatever. I-I don’t need to deal with this shit <em>or</em> your pathetic insecurities. I’m going to go get a drink.”</p><p>Myra listened as his footsteps faded towards the front door. He slammed the door as he left; she didn’t doubt she had struck an emotional or ego chord with him. Now they were both free from the excuse of convenience; there was nothing getting in their way.</p><p>She slumped back against the workbench in confusion. Then why didn’t she feel alleviated by the prospect? Why was she so regretful about it all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few more months, since Myra had called it quits with their living arrangements. She had engrossed herself with college study, even managing to write a pretty boring paper on energy containment that had a few government officials knocking on their door.</p><p>She had made so many excuses not go on adventures with him; something clearly had her panties in a twist.</p><p>Rick was mostly sitting around the house, attempting to make some sort of headway on his portal gun invention; he was certain that would be enough to settle Myra down. Just when he thought he made some successes, something would fail and he was back to square one.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake!” He snapped as another gun exploded on the table before him. He threw his goggles down on the ground in frustration, wiping the ashen residue from his face.</p><p>There was a sudden knock on the basement door and Rick glanced up at Myra, who looked more dolled up than usual. She was wearing a flattering splash of makeup, which framed her silver eyes perfectly. Her dress was contoured to the slight curves of her lean frame; flattering and hugging it enticingly.</p><p>Rick found himself grinning, “<em>Finally</em>- I mean i-it’s been forever…” he was unzipping his pants in keen anticipation.</p><p>Myra held up his hand and stopped him, “Actually… I have a date.”</p><p>“A date?” Rick paused in his tracks, visibly confused by the sudden development, “I don’t mean to sound so perplexed by this…<em>news</em>.” Rick snapped in irritation, “But since when do you <em>date</em>? Y-y-you’ve never even had a boyfriend before.” He stated bitterly.</p><p>Myra seemingly ignored his outburst, “I’m not too sure when I will get back; please don’t blow the house up while I am gone.” She turned on her heel.</p><p>“Myra!” Rick suddenly called out up the stairs, halting her in her tracks. She stared at him with an odd expression Rick couldn’t quite comprehend; somehow reflecting every emotion imaginable. “W-whoever that guy is; you’re too smart for him. Stay here- help me with the portal gun; w-w-wed can go on a good old adventure…”</p><p>“Try to get some sleep.” She murmured to him, before she opened the front door and vanished.</p><p>Rick stared at the closed door, feeling extremely confused by the array of emotions that were suddenly overwhelming him. He stormed upstairs, wandering towards the liquor cabinet Myra had insisted on getting; more for decoration than anything. He threw open the glass doors, snatching up as many bottles as he could carry.</p><p>He took them all down into the basement, opening bottle after bottle and gulping them down as he worked on solving the portal gun issue once and for all. This was his ticket- this was his solution to all of his problems. If he could just solve this one, fucking thing; all the little pieces would fall neatly into place.  </p><p>Rick worked with a crazed frenzy; suddenly enlightened in his state of intoxication.</p><p>An hour later, Rick swayed on the spot, tossing aside another empty bottle that shattered to the floor. He glanced down at the creation before him, smirking with satisfaction.</p><p>“I….did it.” He belched, wiping a stray strand of drool on the back of his sleeve. He pulled the trigger on his crude creation, and an unstable green portal suddenly shimmered and sparked against the wall. He was about to step through when he fell to the ground, passing out in a cold, drunken heap.</p><p>Sunlight was blazing when he opened his eyes. He shielded them with his hands in a feeble attempt to overcome the agony that was suddenly threatening to tear his head apart. He sad up, feeling extremely hungover and glimpsed around his room, his eyes finally resting on the lump beside him in bed.</p><p>Rick smiled to himself, relieved that Myra had come to her senses. He reached over, “Good morning.” He pulled back the covers slightly, confused by the mattered mess of blonde hair.</p><p>Diane turned around and stretched wearily, “Good morning.” She replied with a pretty smile, “Gee it must be <em>afternoon</em>…” She sat up, surprised by the daylight blaring into the room, “to be fair, we were up for an extremely long period last night.” She grinned to him devilishly.</p><p>“Yeah…” Rick rubbed his head, feeling confused, “I guess we were?”</p><p>Diane was suddenly up, pulling her clothes on, “I’ll have to leave; I’ve already missed a class or two.” She shook her head in a sudden flurry, “I hope I still have time to turn in that assignment.” She was frowning.</p><p>“Uh… good luck, I guess?” Rick said, sitting up in bed to watch her.</p><p>Diane was suddenly smiling at him, “You’re not really good at this whole thing, are you?”</p><p>Rick could only stare at her blankly in response.</p><p>“Is Myra the only girl you have ever been with?” She asked, suddenly cocking her brow in curiosity. After a few minutes of silence Diane chuckled, “I will take that stunned silence as a yes. Look, sometimes people have sex, no strings attached- that is completely fine. But we had so much fun last night I would be terribly upset if this was a single occurrence.” She finished pulling her blouse on, “So, I hope to hear from you; but if I don’t- that is understandable; you obviously have some deep-rooted issues stemming from a co-dependence with Myra anyway.”</p><p>Rick was frowning at her monologue, “I’m <em>not</em> co-dependent.” He snapped irritably.</p><p>“I also don’t doubt you <em>believe</em> that.” Diane was shrugging at him, suddenly stepping towards the door, “Whatever the case is- call me, don’t call me.” She twirled around and practically bounced out the door.</p><p>Rick heard the front door open and Diane was suddenly greeting Myra pleasantly. They exchanged a few small-talk peasantries and then the front door closed again. Rick could hear Myra heading up the stairs towards his room.</p><p>She appeared in the doorway, wearing her lab outfit. She had clearly been in out all morning.</p><p>“Nice work there, Sanchez.” She said, leaning in the doorway, “fun evening?”</p><p>Rick was frowning at her suddenly, “Ugh, stop talking. My head i-i-is so close to exploding right now.”</p><p>Myra was smirking at him suddenly, “WHOOPS, MY BAD!” She said in a loud voice and Rick cradled his head.</p><p>“Ugh you bitch!” He complained, wincing against the pain. He stared at her through a pained expression. She looked exhausted; her eyes were sporting dark circles and her hair looked unkempt. Had she been out all night? Was her evening as successful as his?</p><p>“Looks like Diane isn’t the <em>only</em> one who is enduring the ‘walk of shame’ today.” Rick said, squinting against the light.</p><p>Myra stared at him momentarily, an odd expression covering her face, while she seemed to open her mouth, as if she was about to say something.</p><p>Instead, she let out a weary sigh, “I’ll make some hangover remedy.” She said, turning and walking away.</p><p>Rick felt more confused than ever. What the hell was up with her?</p><hr/><p>It took him a few days to completely recover from his bender; he worked on his portal gun- knowing very well he was already in the home stretch. He was so close- all he needed to do was work on the stabilization of the portals.  </p><p>So, when he finally realised it was complete, he briefly tested it, by poking his head through the shimmering green surface. He had done it; he was a completely unstoppable force to be reckoned with!</p><p>It was only natural that he wanted to show Myra. He practically skipped all the way to her campus lab, bumping into Diane outside.</p><p>“Oh… hey…” Rick muttered awkwardly. He hadn’t called her since their drunken tumble, night prior. He had debated it, knowing very well that he could easily have some puss on tap; but somehow he felt like that would be the wrong decision to be making; with everything else going on.</p><p>“Hey.” Diane smiled at him, “You coming to visit Myra too?” There was no doubting Dianne was attractive; when she smiled it made all of her facial features all the more appealing. Rick wasn’t sure if he was just blue-balling majorly, or whether she had actually been so pretty, the entire time.</p><p>“Uh, yeah..” Rick smiled, “I’ve just made a <em>huge</em> breakthrough on something we have been working on… forever.” He shrugged, waving the portal gun, “Portable interdimensional travel.” He grinned wider, “This is going to make her moister than an oyster.”</p><p>Diane’s nose screwed up slightly, “Interesting.” She said, her brows raising.</p><p>Rick didn’t want to give her superiority complex the satisfaction, but he still couldn’t help but bite, “W-w-what’s so fascinating?” He frowned, as they stepped inside the lab building.</p><p>Diane shrugged her narrow shoulders, a slight smirk curving her lips, “Interesting that, for someone who claimed he isn’t co-dependant, he sure does exhibit many signs of being thus.”</p><p>Rick frowned at her, “Y-you’re grasping at straws, Diane; y-you don’t know me <em>or</em> Morty.”</p><p>“I know her well enough.” Diane shrugged her shoulders, “A fear of intimacy and being close to another person; stemming from a dysfunctional childhood. Mother issues, Daddy issues. Two toxic parents who took their hatred for each other out on their daughter; treated her like an inanimate object; trying, desperately, to get her to fit into their ideologies.”</p><p>She cocked her brow at him again as he gave her a slightly surprized glance, “I may seem like I do more monologuing, than actual listening; but I do pay <em>very</em> close attention when someone, as anally retentive as Myra, decides to speak.”</p><p>“You’re so full of shit.” Rick frowned, “I bet you found some of her journals, or some shit, lying around somewhere.” He shrugged his shoulders, “There’s <em>no way</em> she’d openly talk, like that.”</p><p>Diane shrugged her shoulders again, “Think what you will, Rick Sanchez.” She smiled devilishly, “I do see and hear more than I let on, you know.”</p><p>“Hmm, I highly doubt that.” Rick frowned, reaching for a door, as they walked along the hallway once more.</p><p>Myra’s lab was brightly lit, she was hunched over her desk, her back to the door. She looked the most exhausted Rick had ever seen her; her dark circles were impossibly darker. Her hair was dishevelled and unwashed- her face a sickly pale coloration.</p><p>She glimpsed over her shoulder as the door closed behind Rick and Diane.</p><p>“Oh… hey.” She muttered, glimpsing back to the table before her, “What are you guys doing here?” She let out a weary yawn. She was clearly sleep-deprived; she looked barely able to keep her eyes open.</p><p>Rick grinned, stepping forward, waving the portal gun, “I fucking did it, Morty!” He beamed, “Portal. Gun.”</p><p>Myra glimpsed up, her eyes glimmering with intrigue, “You did it…?” She trailed off, glancing at Diane, “No offense, but what are <em>you</em> doing here?” she yawned again, “Geez I sound so rude…” her shoulders hunched slightly, “Sorry…”</p><p>Diane stepped forward, “I came to talk to you… about what happened between Rick and I.”</p><p>Rick glanced at her, feeling annoyed that she would bring that shit up, right then and there, “C’mon, Dee, no one wants to hear that, right now!” He frowned, “Let Morty get her head around t-this amazing thing I pulled out of my ass!”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve said it a million times, Diane; I honestly feel indifferent about the whole thing,” She forced a smile “I’m honestly just happy that I’m not in a relationship with Rick. We were better at being friends and colleagues, anyway.” She shot Rick a brief smirk.</p><p>Rick felt annoyed by her words, and shook his head, “ugh, whatever.” He rolled his eyes, placing the portal gun on the table before her, “Are you <em>awake</em> enough to be excited about this breakthrough, or do I need to whip up one of your famous Velocitinis ?” He was smirking at her.</p><p>Myra let out a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose; a smirk curving her mouth, “I actually have some in the drawer, over there.” She pointed to a cabinet on the other side of the room.</p><p>Rick let out an amused chuckle and strode towards it.</p><p>Diane picked the portal gun up, glimpsing at it curiously, “So, this is technology you guys have been working on… for years?” She asked, her voice thick with intrigue, “Fascinating.”</p><p>“I’m sure Rick has already told you about it… but yeah it’s been a pretty huge deal, for us.” Myra was grinning, her weary expression brightening slightly, “Our platform portal is so inconvenient, being able to achieve <em>portable</em> interdimensional travel; now that was what wet dreams are all about.” She grinned, glancing towards Rick, who let out a little cackle, from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Holy shit, look at all <em>this!</em>” he was grinning maniacally as he rummaged through her substance drawer “ Look at all of these <em>drugs!</em>” he shook his head, “I-I think you have a problem, Morty!”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, glancing back to Diane as she placed the gun on the table once again, “So are you two <em>together</em> now?” She asked, glanced back from Rick to Diane.</p><p>“We won’t put a label on things, Morty.” Rick shot back quickly, “Diane and I have had some fun; we may have <em>more</em> fun in the future…”</p><p>“A relationship would be nice.” Diane smiled, her pretty features brightening, “but I won’t press the matter.” She shrugged her shoulders, “I really like Rick, and I hope he likes me.”</p><p>Rick waltzed over, carrying a few glasses of glowing orange liquid, “You’re ok…” Rick shrugged, “I mean; as far as people go- I-I guess I can tolerate you.”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, snatching a glass from Rick’s grasp, “To Rick getting it on!” She cheered loudly, gulping down the liquid. She placed the glass on the table, “An to breakthroughs!”</p><p>Rick chuckled, handing a glass to Diane, before gulping  down his own.</p><p>They finished drinking and Rick snatched up the portal gun, “I-I just tested this baby, this morning. Morty, if you would be so kind, as to <em>enter</em> this portal.” He was grinning widely as he aimed the portal gun at her feet.</p><p>Myra was grinning back, in response she posed in a ‘take me’ like fashion as Rick pulled the trigger on the portal gun.</p><p>The bright green light that shot from the gun exploded as it shot towards Myra, causing Rick and Diane to hurtle backwards, slamming into the far wall. The room burst into an explosive whirl- the roof collapsing down on them.</p><p>There was a ringing in Rick’s ears as he opened his eyes, glancing around at the devastation. He briefly noted Diane coughing and wincing as she climbed to her feet, sporting a few scratches and bruises, but otherwise unharmed. Rick’s eyes wandered around the room, feeling panic.</p><p>“Morty?!” Rick called out, grimacing in pain as he climbed to his feet, “fuck my leg!” he snapped, glancing down at his appendage, which was bent in a completely incorrect fashion, “Morty?!” Rick called again, hobbling amongst the rubble.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“Shit… your leg!” Diane breathed, stepping forward to assist Rick to hobble. She slung his arm over her shoulders as they wandered around, glancing at the large, black chasm in the ground, where Rick had shot the portal.</p><p>“Fuck!” Rick hissed, cupping his hands around his mouth, “<em>MYRA</em>!?” he called, glancing around the room, feeling even more panicked that he had completely obliterated his friend.</p><p>A mound of rubble stirred on the other side of the room, seizing his attention, “ugh…” Myra stood up, tossing a large piece of rubble from her, as though it was made of Styrofoam. “I want to say “ouch… but I honestly didn’t feel a thing….” She glanced down at herself in confusion. She didn’t even have a single scratch on her. </p><p>Diane helped Rick hobble over there, her face pale with shock, “Holy shit…” She murmured, “What the hell was that?! Was it <em>supposed</em> to do that?” Diane asked, her voice filled with fear.</p><p>“Clearly there is something wrong with the gun…maybe something needed more charge, after the first time…” his head hurt as he tried to think of what had gone awry from the trip from the house to Myra’s lab. He stared at Myra, feeling overwhelmed with relief, “Fuck I thought you were a goner, Morty!” he said, chuckling with astonishment, “I was…”</p><p>Myra lifted another piece of large rubble from the ground; high into the air, as though it were a feather.</p><p>“Rick….” She murmured, clearly flabbergasted, “Riiick…” she murmured again, punching herself in the leg furiously. She looked like she was chucking some kind of self-abusive tantrum as she picked up piece, after piece of rubble and slammed them into her body. They shattered upon contact with her.</p><p>“I’m strong… and indestructible?!” Myra’s eyes were wide, “<em>Rick</em>?!”</p><p>Rick felt his head tilt in perplexing curiosity, “I-I want to say that I intended to do that… but…” He reached down, picking up an iron rod and threw it at her, like a javelin. It bounced off her and they both looked at each other and laughed maniacally.</p><p>Diane gave them both a wide-eyed, disbelieving glance, “I think you need medical attention…” She trailed off, glancing at Rick.</p><p>“Yeah, l-let’s get the Hulk here to carry me back to the house!” he cackled, hobbling towards Myra, “Holy shit, Morty!” He grinned as Myra lifted him so effortlessly, “What a-a fucking fantastic fluke!” He was giggling as she carried him out of the building, Diane on their heels.</p><hr/><p>Years passed.</p><p>After the freak accident trying to show Myra his portal gun breakthrough, they resumed heading out on adventures. Rick revelled in her indestructible epidermis and strength; using her as a living shield on many occasions.  </p><p> Although she had been expelled from the campus for the explosion incident, Myra was allowed to finish her degree with another college. She did so begrudgingly, more to keep her parents happy then out of necessity. She also endured blind date after blind date; also her parent’s doing.</p><p>Meanwhile Rick had continued to see Diane on a somewhat permanent basis. Initially, he had continued to do so because it irritated Myra beyond words; but he had grown fond of Diane in a way he wasn’t sure he’d be able. Occasionally they would head out on their own inter-dimensional adventures; overall Rick was quite happy and contempt with the turn his life had taken.</p><p>Though things had ramped up off-world, with the Gromflomites and the Federation.</p><p>Rick and Myra were a part of the rebellion, known as the “Defiance”. They helped countless planets attempt to extinguish the Federation hold on the galaxy, all the while getting themselves deeper and deeper into shit. Intergalactic war criminals certainly had their work cut out for them; Myra was swept up with wanting to eradicate the Federation, all together. Her ambition for it was inspiring, to say the least; Rick knew that he felt like kicking Gromflomite ass every time she gave a speech.</p><p>Sometimes they would get involved in planetary battles, which took days; other times it was weeks. By the time things were really in the thick of it, they were off Earth for <em>months</em>.</p><p>All the while, Diane was trying to be understanding; occasionally tagging along for the odd battle. Though Rick would be more distracted, trying to keep her out of harm’s way. So it was only natural that the resentment between Diane and Myra continued to grow.</p><p>So, when the rebellion had a lead to get a stronger, strategical position on Blood Ridge, on one of Glapflap’s moons; Myra was already there.</p><p>Rick never understood why he had to hear about everything through Bird Person; but he somehow didn’t doubt it was due to all of the tension between Myra and Diane. Things had always been a little awkward, between the two; but something had seemingly happened, in a moment Rick hadn’t been around, or hadn’t been paying attention.</p><p>He was taking a swig from his flash, already getting some firepower ready, his portal gun placed aside on his garage workbench. Myra was being such a petty pain in his ass; acting like a stubborn teenager with a grudge, against his girlfriend.</p><p>Sure, Diane wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, but Myra would just have to get over it. Rick was more than happy with everything in his romantic life; something he was never sure he’d never achieve.</p><p>He let out a weary sigh, glancing up as the garage door opened, revealing a worried-looking Diane.</p><p>“Rick..?” She murmured, glancing briefly at the clock on the wall, “Its <em>two</em> in the morning… what are you doing, gathering all your weapons?” she shuffled forward, holding her gown closed, her eyes wandering over his chosen artillery with weariness, “Do you <em>have</em> to go?” She looked up at him, her eyes almost pleading.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Rick shrugged his shoulders dismissively, “Fate of the universe, and all that. I can’t let Morty have all the glory now, can I?” He cocked his brow at her, giving her a slight smirk, until she frowned at him in response.</p><p>“I thought you said Earth wasn’t on their agenda, anytime soon?” Diane’s eyes wandered back over his guns again, “Besides Myra can more than handle herself… you know that for a fact.”</p><p>“Eh… It’s more of a teamwork kind of thing.” Rick shrugged his shoulders again, “I’m the brains and she’s the brawn; y-you know she’d screw up <em>majorly</em> without me there…. Probably lead all those insect mother-fuckers right here.”</p><p>Diane’s eyes were dark with annoyance, “I think we <em>both</em> know that Myra is far more intelligent than you’re ever willing to give her credit for, Rick.” She folded her arms across her chest, clearly angry, “Why don’t you let her do her own thing, and come back to bed?”</p><p>“Y-you don’t understand, Dee…. T-t-this is going to be some real universe-saving shit!” Rick exclaimed, feeling irritated by Diane’s words, “This could literally be a-a-a matter of life-and death for everyone involved.”</p><p>“So, <em>don’t</em> get involved.” Diane let out a weary sigh, “Stay here…” Her eyes were full of pleading once again, “Stay with <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Rick stared at her, feeling torn between the woman he loved and being an ass-kicking hero. On one hand, Diane was someone he loved, on the other hand; countless lives could be lost, without him there for the fight. Bird Person, Squanchy… Myra…</p><p>He let out a sigh, “I-I tell you what, Dee.” Rick smiled at her, taking her by the hands to look into her eyes, “T-this will be my last adventure for a while. I-I’m not too sure how long I will be gone for, but I promise…. When I come back… I-I’ll hang up the gun and the coat…”</p><p>Diane’s gaze softened, clearly appeased by his proposition. She let out a weary sigh, giving his hands a gently squeeze, “Ok… deal.” She gave him a weak smile, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss, “Please be safe… come back to me..”</p><p>Rick wrapped his arms around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze, “I will do, baby.”</p><p>She broke away from him, and quietly left the garage.</p><p>Rick let out another sigh and finished tossing all of his guns into a large carry bag. He grunted as he attempted to lift it, “Fuck, where’s Morty, when I need her?” he hissed, shooting open a portal.</p><hr/><p>Myra was scouting, solo. The reddish tinge of the landscape casting everything in an ominous, bloody glow. It was still early enough that the sun was shining on most of the moon’s surface. The temperature a sticky, humid mess. The Defiance members had been hiding in a bunker, huddled in close proximity while the scouts had dispersed to gather their intel.</p><p>There were <em>tens of thousands</em> of Gromflomites. And they were armed to the tits, obviously more than prepared for any kind of attack. Myra was feeling increasingly nervous as she glanced through her binoculars- zooming in to see all of the guards posted on the watchtowers.</p><p>“That’s a <em>lot</em>…” She murmured to herself, a frown forming on her face as she lost count of exactly how many guards she could see on the balconies alone. “Too many…” She huffed, tearing the binoculars away from her face. She wiped the beading sweat from her brow, glancing at the sun’s position momentarily, before something touching her shoulder made her jump.</p><p>It was Bird Person. His expression was oddly dark as he glanced towards the buildings, making a motion for Myra to hand him the binoculars. She handed them to him, without hesitation.</p><p>“This looks…unpromising.” He was frowning, his mouth curving into a frown, “Can you see where they could be containing any prisoners?”</p><p>Myra gave her metal wrist guard a brief tap, bringing up some holograms of some subterranean scans she had performed moments earlier. They were crude; she desperately needed Rick to tweak her fusion and cross-wiring- but the rough scans would do the job.</p><p>“They are more than likely holding anyone they’ve captured in this chamber down here.” She murmured, gesturing to a small pocketed room beneath the base. It was far at the back of the underground compound, the most logical place they would contain prisoners.</p><p>Bird Person’s eyes wandered over the scan with a frown, “This will not be an easy penetration.”</p><p>“That’s what <em>she</em> said…” Myra began, unable to resist the jibe Rick would have made, “And don’t worry, Pers… we’ll get her out of there.” She placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>He looked at her with a defeated expression, and she could see how torn he was over the whole situation. He had spirit bonded with a female of his species, called ‘Fanny Feather-flight’. While her name alone drew much immature laughter from Rick and Myra, there was absolutely no denying their bond. Just looking at them together, Myra had begun to wonder if she had been wrong about her thoughts on love. Though the thought alone was enough to make her roll her eyes.</p><p>“I am worried for Fanny’s well-being.” Bird Person frowned, “Rest assured, I will end each and every Gromflomite responsible for her incarceration.”</p><p>Myra patted his shoulder, “Of course you will, buddy.” She smiled at him, “So very unfortunate… for <em>them</em>….. to be ended… <em>by you</em>.” She frowned, peering over the rise towards the compound once more.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence, before Myra cleared her throat, “So… um… Have you heard from Sanchez?” She asked, watching as Bird Person stared at her in mild annoyance.</p><p>“Yes.” He said, flapping his wings slightly as he stood up, “I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like immature hatchlings.” He shook his head, “You know Rick is more than willing to talk to you directly, despite your aversion to his chosen mate.”</p><p> Myra stood up, dusting herself off, “We do things a little differently on Earth, Pers.” She muttered defensively, “Whenever a ‘mate’ is concerned for the well-being of their relationship; things tend to turn nasty.” She stated, “I don’t like Diane and she doesn’t like me; the fact that I am out, with Sanchez, all the time doesn’t really help the situation.”</p><p>“Your long-standing history with Rick is always going to cause tension, for her.” Bird Person stated, his eyes turning to her, “You do not have control over that; but you do have control over how you react to her hostility.” He frowned, “Be ‘the bigger person’, as your kind likes to say.”</p><p>Myra frowned, knowing it definitely wasn’t as straight forward as all of that. There was such bitter resentment, from Diane; maybe from Myra as well. She guessed, in a way she did feel like Diane had stolen her best friend away from her.</p><p>Myra let out a weary sigh, “C’mon Pers, let’s get back and see if we can formulate a plan of attack, with the others… who knows maybe Sanchez is there already and we can really get the ball moving on this one.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Bird Person muttered, as Myra climbed onto his back and he took flight; back in the direction of the bunker.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived back, Myra was happy to see that all of the scouts had made it. On previous stake-outs a few had been caught, or killed; so it was definitely a nice change of pace.</p><p>Of course, she was also happy to see that Rick had arrived; his promised array of artillery dragging in a over-sized duffle behind him.</p><p>“Fuck I-i-I really could’ve used some help with this, Morty!” He snapped at her as he saw her, “Y-y-you really need to start pulling your weight around here!” He smirked at her, chuckling pleasantly as she strode towards him.</p><p>She unclasped her wristband and threw it at him; he caught it without hesitation.</p><p>“Needs the Sanchez workover.” She winked at him, “Patience was never my strong-suit.”</p><p>Rick snorted, “Nor mine… T-there’s <em>impatience </em>a-and there’s just shitty craftsmanship, Morty.” He stated, “L-let’s see how badly you fucked this up, then.”</p><p>As the hours passed, they fell into their routine with ease; as though there had never been any sourness between them. Neither wanted to address the elephant in the room; not wanting to potentially open up the can of drama, stemming from Myra and Diane’s issues. There would be a better time and place to deal with it… right?</p><p>Rick fixed her holo-wrist scanner, adding a few touches and modifications of his own. It could now pick up the lifeforms; an added bonus and potentially the best game-changer they could have asked for. They could now scan but the subterranean levels of the bunkers <em>and </em>all of the Gromflomites within; something that would be able to turn everything in their favour.</p><p>Myra was hunched over the holo-table, with several other defiance members who ‘lead’ the operations. Rick joined them some time later, as they started to make plans; his cocky attitude annoying everyone, save Myra. She was more than used to his over-confident manner and she knew, very well, that he was more than capable of delivering everything he boasted about.</p><p>Though the others wanted to be swift in their dismissal of all of his outlandish ideas, Myra convinced them he wasn’t merely talking out of his ass.</p><p>It would all just come down to the timing, of it all.</p><p>They would launch an assault, in the early hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as they had some time to kill, before the assault, Rick and Myra gathered in a far corner of the bunker, along with Squanchy and Bird Person.</p><p>They were all back in their usually circle of crudeness; taking cheap jibes at each other and laughing hysterically. Myra could almost forget they were about to enter a life-endangering battle.</p><p>“Man, this is going to take so long…” Myra muttered, glancing at her wristband, “why couldn’t we just launch the attack straight away?” She muttered sourly, placing her hand on Bird Person’s shoulder as they slumped again.</p><p>“Because t-these guys a-are all morons…” Rick belched, tossing an empty bottle aside, “I-I say…. L-let’s take em; J-just me and Morty- against a-all of those assholes.”</p><p>Bird Person was frowning, “I think such a ludicrous plan would only endanger Fanny’s life…”</p><p>Rick was frowning for a silent moment, before he cocked his brow, “y-you know that her name means ‘<em>ass’</em> on Earth… or ‘<em>vagina’</em>, i-if you’re from outside the USA…”</p><p>Bird Person’s brows rose in surprise, “And you did not think to mention this sooner?”</p><p>Myra and Rick glanced at each other and burst out into hysterics.</p><p>Bird Person frowned at them “Is this why you two laugh so immaturely, nearly every time I speak her name?”</p><p>Myra was struggling for breath, “Sorry, Pers… but it’s like how the Earth name ‘Jerry’ means ‘foreskin’,  in your language!”</p><p>Bird Person was suddenly chuckling, his shoulders shaking up and down, “Surely no-one is stupid enough to call their child <em>‘Jerry’</em>!” He was reverberating with deep laughter, “That is <em>hilarious</em>.”</p><p>They sat, laughing for several more minutes, before Myra paused, placing her hand on Bird Person’s shoulder once again, “Don’t worry; we’ll get her out of there; the four of us are practically unstoppable.”</p><p>“So, what’s <em>stopping</em> us?” Rick frowned, suddenly standing up, “I-I say, we launch a small surprise attack and blow t-their defences so… wide open… i-it’ll be like a huge, <em>gaping</em>…”</p><p>“Not to squanch on your parade, Rick.” Squanchy interjected, “But how exactly do you expect us to squanch <em>thousands</em> of those squanching mother-squanchers?”</p><p>Myra and Rick glanced at each other, briefly, as though they were exchanging a  telepathic message.</p><p>Myra began shaking her head, “No way, that’s far too risky, Sanchez. We’re literally talking tens of <em>thousands</em> of federation Gromflomites; armed to the wazoo.” She folded her arms across her chest, “I highly doubt that plan will work.”</p><p>Rick shook his head dismissively at her, “N-no Morty, I-it’s about time that we put everything to good use.” He shook his head, “I know you drew the line at me implanting you with t-that car transformation chip; b-but everything else has been leading up to <em>this</em> very moment.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence while Bird Person and Squanchy stared back and forth between Myra and Rick; both trying to decipher whatever it was Rick was talking about.</p><p>Myra let out a long-drawn sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration; her shoulders slumping in defeat, “Fine, but I’m <em>not</em> getting naked!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p> Rick frowned at her, a slight amused smirk curving his mouth, “Well t-that just defeats the purpose…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myra was frowning as she strode towards the Gromflomite base, her eyes dark as she watched all the blasters pointed at her, trailing her as she moved closer.</p><p>“HALT!” A Gromflomite at the entrance shouted loudly, gesturing towards her with his blaster, “You are approaching a Federation facility. Move no closer!”</p><p>Myra paused in her tracks, folding her arms across her chest, “My dudes…” She sighed wearily, shaking her head, “I must admit, although this whole thing wasn’t entirely my idea; it does have some merit.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly, starting to unbutton her blouse. She watched as they all glared at her in confusion, their weapons still poised in her direction. “Now, I understand you’ll not see the beauty, of a naked humanoid body…” she continued, tugging her shirt over her head and starting to unbutton her trousers, “But you guys are quite happy running around with your dicks hanging out; so I thought… ‘when in Rome’, and all that.” She shrugged her shoulders again, kicking her pants aside.</p><p><em>“Ok, t-they’ve seen the goods… stop showing off, Morty!” </em>Rick snapped over her ear piece, sounding rather irritated<em>, “Just do t-the thing.” </em></p><p>Myra rolled her eyes, raising her hands high above her head and holding her pose, concentrating hard.</p><p>“HOLD IT!” the Gromflomite before her shouted, “Don’t you move anymore appendages!”</p><p>Myra opened her eyes, her body shimmering with an iridescent light, growing brighter and brighter.</p><p>She let out a scream, directing the energy blast towards the front gates. It exploded in a blinding flash of purple, the front guard towers either side of the gate were sucked inside a vortex, which opened and closed swiftly, sounding an awful lot like a burst of flatulence. All of the Gromflomites who had been guarding nearby were dead; either from the blast or sucked into the vortex.</p><p>Myra was suddenly clothed again, walking through the decimated front gate as an alarm began to blare over the facility.</p><p>Rick was already in there, weapons slung over his shoulders. He shook his head over her, “You just <em>love</em> slapping your big, old dick on the table, don’t y-you, Morty.” He shook his head.</p><p>“You guys were already inside?” Myra snapped at him, glaring at him and the other two.</p><p>Bird Person frowned, “Rick said he wanted to see a show; so we did not want to interrupt you.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to argue with some free Squanch.” Squanchy snickered, “Nice Squanches you have, by the way.”</p><p>Myra punched Rick in the shoulder and there was a sickening crunching sound.</p><p>“FUCK!” He snapped, his arm going limp, “You broke my fucking arm, Morty!”</p><p>Myra frowned, glaring at him, “You said I needed to help you guys get in, you son of a bitch!”</p><p>Rick had grabbed a little device out of his pocket and was rubbing it over his arm, “Fuck you; you were the one who suggested it in the first place!” He growled, moving  and rotating his suddenly healed arm, “I wasn’t going to tell you how useless you really are… I wanted to make you feel like you were contributing!”</p><p>There was a sudden plasma blast, which hit her in the back. Everyone suddenly hid behind her and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Meat shield time.” Rick smirked, motioning to Squanchy and Bird person, who nodded in response. They all picked up Myra, moving her into a horizontal position to use her to block the plasma blasts. She went rigid to make it easier to hold her, though it did not make her feel any better doing so.</p><p>“Fuck you guys and the horses you rode in on.” She frowned as they edged forward, moving her to block the shots appropriately. The Gromflomites were all shouting as they failed to make a hit, panicking as the foursome neared them.</p><p>They suddenly hurled Myra into the air towards the Gromflomites, who were crouching behind a series of crates. Myra’s arms suddenly morphed into multi-barrelled blasters, which shot rapidly, blasting the heads off dozens of Gromflomites.</p><p>She started hurtling towards the ground, aiming at more.</p><p>“Whoo, Morty; do a flip!” Rick shouted, as they all started shooting any Gromflomites who emerged from their hiding places.</p><p>Myra snorted, landing with a sly back-flip before a rather burly-looking Gromflomite and blasting his head off. She was splattered with blue blood, it felt sickly, cold and gooey as it covered her.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder as she heard a sudden roar from the entrance. It was the rest of the resistance, rushing towards the facility.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah, l-looks like we have  a real fight, now!”  Rick smirked.</p><p>Bird Person suddenly Scooped Myra and Rick up, lifting them high into the air, “We  must get you two into the building!” He shouted over the sudden commotion below them. They went higher and higher, blasts zoomed past them as the guards on the higher balconies took aim.</p><p>Bird Person tossed them onto one of the balconies, suddenly whirling around with his own blaster in a vortex of plasma blasts. His shots landed accurately, he continued to swoop and take aim, covering Rick and Myra from the on-coming attackers.</p><p>Myra dusted herself off, climbing to her feet, plasma blasts started to hit her in the head. She glanced down at Rick, who was taking cover around a corner.</p><p>“Uh, Morty…” Rick sounded annoyed, “M-maybe you should… I don’t know… Make y-yourself <em>useful</em>?” He gestured to the sudden group of Gromflomites who were shooting at them.</p><p>Myra was frowning, “Oh, but I’m nothing more than a <em>meat shield</em> she frowned at him, her arm suddenly morphing into a plasma blaster. She shot a large ball towards the group of insects, without breaking eye-contact with Rick, the blast caused a large explosion.</p><p>“Stop sulking… let’s get vagina… I-I mean <em>Fanny </em>out of here before Pers loses his slam piece.” Rick climbed to his feet. They rushed forward, heading for the conveniently-placed elevator platform in the middle of the room. They stepped onto the circle, Rick briefly typing something in the keypad beside them. They started to descend, watching as the levels zoomed past them.</p><p>“You know how much she means to him.” Myra frowned, feeling surly.</p><p>“<em>I</em> know.” Rick frowned back, loading his guns with several more cannisters, “T-the real question is do <em>you</em> know?” He sounded irritated, “Miss <em>‘there’s no such thing as LOVE</em>’.” He snorted then, clicking the cannister into place.</p><p>The elevator came to a halt, and they were suddenly surrounded. Hundreds of Gromflomites were surrounding them in the room.</p><p>“Appendages in the air!” One of the Gromflomites shouted loudly.</p><p>Rick and Myra rolled their eyes, obliging them.</p><p>Rick was suddenly annoyed, “What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m doing a thing.” She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“What thing… t-there are <em>many </em>things you could be doing!?” Rick frowned, “One of which involves making sure none of these guys can y’know… <em>kill </em>me!”</p><p>Myra shrugged slightly, “The ape-man is correct.” She said, stepping forward; all blasters were suddenly pointed at her, “He is rather useless… despite him thinking otherwise.” She said, lowering her arms, “It is really <em>me</em> you should worry about.” She said, suddenly rushing forward to grab the nearest Gromflomite. They started shooting her, to little avail. Her indestructible epidermis was the best thing, by far, Rick had ever <em>accidentally</em> created.</p><p>She walked through the room, literally grabbing the insects and ripping them in half, before she grew tired of that and let her hand blaster explode through them. The room was suddenly silent.</p><p>Rick was still standing on the platform, a frown curved his mouth, “A little redundant, but I guess t-they deserved it.”</p><p>“Can you just admit you’d be screwed without me?” Myra asked, cocking her brow at him, “Just once?”</p><p>“Now’s not t-the time for jerking you off, Morty.” Rick frowned, walking over to the control panel near the door, “Maybe later.”</p><p>Myra frowned, watching as he started to hack into the terminal.</p><p>“Just once…” She muttered sourly, “I promise I won’t tell anyone.” She folded her arms across her chest and leant against the wall.</p><p>Rick ignored her, concentrating on the sequence before him on the screen.</p><p>Myra got annoyed and punched the door, the metal crumpled like tin foil. She ripped the hole wider, until there was enough space for them to walk through.</p><p>“You have your advantages…” Rick muttered as she glared at him. Myra’s lip curved in irritation and Rick let out a weary sigh, “Y-you know I wouldn’t be able to do… a sixth of this shit without you.” He frowned, “now get the fuck over y-yourself and let’s rescue these guys.”</p><p>Myra honestly knew it wasn’t the time nor the place to hash out such petty issues, though she was feeling extra irritated. She squared her shoulders and walked through the hole, glaring into the darkness of the room. There were at least a hundred people huddled in the back corner, cowering. The lights were flickering eerily as Myra strode forward.</p><p>“Fanny?” Myra called, her eyes resting on Pers’ female.</p><p>Fanny seemed to perk up, “It is ok, people.. this is Myra.” She said, stepping forward to touch foreheads with Myra in an affectionate greeting, “This is my Mate’s close friend…. And … Rick.” She said, somewhat dismissively.</p><p>Rick frowned, “Oh… so much appreciation.” Rick rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Feels <em>great</em>, doesn’t it?” Myra shot back with a smirk.</p><p>“We must hurry.” Fanny said, motioning for the other prisoners to step through the hole in the door, “There are thousands of guards who will be heading this way.</p><p>Myra nodded, “There are dead Gromflomites everywhere; everyone should grab a blaster and be prepared to put up a fight as we get you out of here.”</p><p>Fanny nodded, and they all hurried through.</p><p>They did have to put up a fight on the way back out of the building. Myra and Rick proudly stood on the front line, ensuring all of the prisoner’s safety until they left the building. When they walked outside, however, the scenery suddenly took a dark and gruesome turn.</p><p>There were ships hovering in the sky above them, clearly they had called in extra reinforcements. There were corpses, both Gromflomite and defiance members alike, littering the ground.</p><p>Myra and Rick shouted to the prisoners, trying to get them all to take cover; but it was too late. The ships had already locked onto their targets.</p><p>Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; Myra watched as the blasts blew into the prisoners, her eyes darted to Rick and Fanny, who were both still exposed beside her.</p><p>She leapt into action, pressing her body over them, against the ground. Blood was pooling beneath them, Myra clenched her teeth, trying to cover them both as much as possible.</p><p>“Fuck!” Rick hissed as a blast hit him in the side.</p><p>The blasts ceased and Myra swiftly threw Rick and Fanny under the cover of a large, metal crate. Her eyes peered around, hearing silence but feeling many eyes upon her.</p><p>She could see nothing but blood and decimation around her. Squanchy lay unconscious, in his beast form, blood seeping from a nasty wound in his abdomen. She could see many bird-folk, but not Pers.</p><p>She glared as a federation fighter ship hovered over her, <em>“Surrender now, or be prepared to die!”</em></p><p>Myra frowned, “guess I’ll die then.”</p><p>There was a sudden whirling as Bird Person appeared, twisting and shooting as he flew past. He managed to down a few dozen Gromflomites as Myra leapt into action, jumping on top of several containers to take another massive leap onto the ship.</p><p>Bird Person flew by, aiding her with a swift shove. Myra made contact with the ship- slicing through it like a hot knife through butter.  When she emerged there were many more plasma blasts trying to hone in on her and Bird Person, who was letting out a series of loud screeches of annoyance as he shot down the enemy.</p><p>Rick soon tumbled out from behind the cover, a shimmering plasma shield projected in front of him. His injured side was bleeding profusely, but he simply seemed to be grinning through it. Myra was falling, her eyes already tracing the sky for Bird Person, who gave her a boosting toss in the direction of another ship, which was frantically firing at them.</p><p>It took another hour of fucking around, but at last there was silence.</p><p>Myra had been injured, in the end, after the enemy discovered that she was quite vulnerable to electromagnetic energies, and had changed several of their weapons particle outputs accordingly. Although most survivors were sporting bruises, cuts and plasma burns, Myra was simply filthy and limping; her muscles overstimulated from the electric energies that had disabled her.</p><p>“L-look at you, Ex Machina.” Rick snorted at her, gripping his injured side as he sat, slumped against some debris.</p><p>“What?” Myra frowned at him in confusion.</p><p>“Give it thirty something years… t-the joke will eventually land.” He winced, snatching his broken healing device from his pocket with a scowl.</p><p>Myra limped around, watching the handful of survivors pulling bodies and injured people out from the rubble and Gromflomite corpses. Squanchy was snarling as one of the defiance leaders started to set to work on his abdominal injury.</p><p>Bird Person was still circling in the sky, letting out caws to try and locate Fanny.  Myra watched him for a moment, before she stumbled over something. She glanced down, her heart suddenly in her throat.</p><p>She moved the larger pieces of rubble from the body, dusting off the pretty, lifeless face, feeling an array of emotions.</p><p>“Fanny!” Bird Person suddenly saw her and swooped down, landing beside Myra with a thud. “Fanny!?” He seemed even more distraught as he began to cradle her pale, lifeless body. She was riddled with plasma blasts; her body already cold.</p><p>“Pers…” Myra placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared down at his Mate’s lifeless features, slumping with misery.</p><p>“We are too late…” His lip was trembling with emotion as he held her.</p><p>Rick was suddenly beside them, his expression solemn as he placed his hand on Bird Person’s other shoulder. There were no words that could have made the situation better; they simply held each other, Myra and Rick wrapping Bird person and Fanny in a sombre embrace as the sun began to sink below the horizon.</p><hr/><p>It was later in the evening and everyone was tenser than usual. Emotions were running high, and Myra found herself watching a rather heated argument unfolding.</p><p>“Clone her!” Bird Person shouted, jabbing his finger in Rick’s direction, “We all know you are capable!”</p><p>Rick was frowning, “Pers, there’s so many reasons why I <em>should</em> clone her, but I’d have to return to earth and…”</p><p>“<em>CLONE HER!”</em> Bird person screeched loudly; Myra felt her ears ringing.</p><p>“Sanchez…” Myra frowned, “isn’t there a way we can do it <em>here</em>?”</p><p>Rick whirled around, glaring at her, “Morty, need I-I remind you that <em>both</em> of o-our fucking portal guns were obliterated?” He snapped, gesturing to the two shattered devices on the bench before them, “I-I may be fucking <em>god</em> but I still need a little bit of <em>time</em> t-to get shit sorted!”</p><p>“What if we put a sample in some kind of Cryo-device?” Myra suggested in a gentle tone.</p><p>“T-there is nothing on this moon that will fucking even <em>begin</em> to act as a cryo-pod !” Rick shouted even louder and Bird Person suddenly seized him by the shirt, lifting him off the ground. His eyes were dark.</p><p>“She is just trying to help.” He said in a stern tone to Rick, “At least she has not given up.”</p><p>Rick shoved Bird Person away from him, “W-what the fuck do you think I am doing?” He snapped back, “I am simply stating the facts. I-it’s <em>impossible</em>, without a fucking working portal gun w-w-we’re going to be stranded here for…” he paused, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, “A long-ass fucking time!” He suddenly strode over to the table and slammed his fists in fury, “FUCK!”</p><p>They all went silent, their shoulders slumping in defeat.</p><p>“We should be able to salvage a sufficient amount of materials from several of the space ships and facility.” Myra frowned, “It will still take too much time to get a viable sample back to earth…” Her brow scrunched together as she mentally calculated, “Even if we could gather absolutely <em>everything</em> we need to make an entirely new portal gun… the fluid alone takes two weeks to finalise.” </p><p>“Is there any planet nearby that we could…” Bird Person started.</p><p>“No.” Rick snapped, cutting him off.</p><p>“I did not finish.” Bird Person frowned.</p><p>“I-It doesn’t <em>matter</em>. Your idea was stupid and pointless.” Rick snapped back he ran his hands through his hair in agitation, leaning back on the table with a frustrated groan, “Pers, I am just being a realist w-when I say this, but I honestly don’t think t-there will be a way that we can clone her… not the way that she was… the DNA will already be far too decomposed for me to…” He trailed off, looking at how Bird Person was glaring at him, “Oh and <em>YOU </em> have a better suggestion?” he asked, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>“There may be a way I could make some kind of Cryo chamber… out of the influx plasma coils on a Federation ship.” Myra cut in, “coupled with the correct power sources, we may be able to preserve her remains long enough for Rick to fix a portal gun and get back to Earth.”</p><p>“It’s an extremely <em>long</em> shot.” Rick said in a terse tone.</p><p>Myra nodded her head wearily, patting Bird Person on the shoulder as he continued to glare at Rick, “C’mon, Pers… it will be faster if you fly us there…”</p><p>They left without another word and Bird Person flew her to the ruined facility, in virtually no time at all.</p><p>“I do not understand what you see in him.” He scowled suddenly, as they walked towards a ruined Federation ship.</p><p>“Sanchez isn’t a bad guy, BP.” Myra frowned, peeling open the ship’s door like a sardine can, “He thinks he’s going to spare you the heartbreak from the hope, or some such. In his mind, it all seems pointless because he doesn’t view the world with ‘<em>hope</em>’, only the facts he can see.” She shrugged her shoulders, rummaging through some wiring in the side of the ship.</p><p>Bird Person was silent for a moment, “Sometimes I swear that he wants to fight me.” He shook his head, “I often find myself wondering <em>why</em> he would want to fight a friend.”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “He lives with ‘little man’ syndrome, despite not being short.” She said matter-of-factly, “Always wants to be right and be the best.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to be such an arrogant… <em>dick</em>.” He snapped.</p><p>Myra chuckled, “How often are <em>you</em> the one pointing out his flaws and good traits to <em>me</em>?” She pulled a device from the ship, and snatched up a few coils as well, “I don’t want to seem insensitive, but usually <em>you </em>are the one who is quick to defend him.”</p><p>Bird Person’s mouth formed a thin line as he considered her words, “You are right.” He frowned, his shoulders and wings slumping, “I am simply distraught…Fanny…” He choked, his throat suddenly seizing with emotion, “Fanny means so much to me. I know you aren’t one to believe in <em>love</em> but… I love her.”</p><p>Myra placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle pat, “I can see that.” She nodded, “I promise we will do everything we can to get her back…”</p><p>Bird Person nodded and lifted her up and they headed back towards the defiance camp.</p><p>When they arrived back, Squanchy was in a deep sleep, curled up in front of a fire. Rick was nowhere to be seen; Myra began to walk through their area, before she heard a muffled, hushed voice.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Dee..” Rick was whispering, “I promise i-I’ll be back before you know it…” He sounded uncharacteristically melancholic.</p><p>Myra couldn’t make out what Diane was saying over the space-phone, but she could tell she wasn’t too happy. She sounded snippy, afraid… hurt.</p><p>There was a pause and Myra made out what she thought was an extensive sigh over the phone, before Diane muttered something.</p><p>“You’re what?” Rick asked, sounding suddenly confused, “You’re <em>pregnant?!”</em> He hissed, “Holy shit…<em>how?</em> I-is it <em>mine</em>?”</p><p>There was a sudden string of annoyed grumbles over the phone and Rick frowned, “I-I never know… never hurts to double-check these kinds o-of things…” He sighed, pausing briefly. “Holy shit… what are you going to do?”</p><p>Myra gently tip-toed away, deciding to leave Rick alone, despite desperately wanting to eavesdrop more.</p><p>“Fuck…” She found herself muttering as she walked back to the workbench area, ‘<em>Rick is going to be a father…</em>’ She thought, feeling confused by the prospect.</p><p>On one hand, Rick would make a <em>terrible</em> father… on the other hand….He would be a completely <em>disastrous</em> father. She found herself shaking her head as she set to work on making a Cryo pod. She started taking the plasma coils apart, her mind elsewhere.</p><p>Rick emerged sometime later, clearing his throat as he set to work beside her; each in tangent harmony with each other, mostly out of habit.</p><p>“How much did y-you hear?” Rick asked in a low tone.</p><p>“Hmm?” Myra asked, acting dumb.</p><p>“Morty…” Rick sounded exhausted.</p><p>Myra continued to work, “I heard enough to know that congratulations may be in order?”</p><p>“That might be a stretch… but yeah…” Rick frowned, suddenly throwing a tool at the wall in frustration. “I just don’t understand <em>how</em>, Morty!” He snapped, seemingly choking up with emotion and anger, “I-I never wanted to be a father… of Diane’s kid!”</p><p>“Have you been drinking?” Myra asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Believe it or not, I-I am fucking sober as hell… man I could r-really use a-a fucking drink right now, though!” He kicked a pile of random scrap and it crashed loudly. “I double-bagged it and everything!” He snapped.</p><p>“Are you a complete fucking moron?” Myra snapped, “You don’t need to be a fucking genius to understand that that causes more friction and is more likely to cause rips or tears in fucking condoms!”</p><p>Rick snapped, “I’m not an <em>idiot</em>, Morty!” He frowned, “It was just my stupid way of explaining that I was extra cautious with the Sanchez sauce…” He looked in pain, as he slid down the wall, slumping in a miserable heap. “Ever since you and I had that little scare…” he looked up at her, and looked away swiftly, “I-i’m extra careful <em>now</em>… is all I am saying.”</p><p>“If we didn’t have so much unprotected sex, we wouldn’t have had any reason to be scared.” Myra stated, slumping down beside him, “If you guys were doing the right thing, with condoms and the pill etcetera…”</p><p>“We were!” Rick snapped, “That I know of, at least.” He was frowning suddenly, “Holy shit… w-what if she <em>wasn’t</em> taking the pill, Morty?!” He ran his hands though his hair in horror, “She’s a-a pshyco <em>bitch</em>, Morty, I wouldn’t put It past her to get pregnant on <em>purpose</em>!”</p><p>Myra snorted, and gave him a nudge, “I think you’re overreacting, just a smidge…” She said, climbing to her feet and offering him her hand.</p><p>Rick took her hand and she pulled him to his feet, “Holy shit…” he frowned, “I’m going to be a <em>father</em>!” He said, completely beside himself. He looked panicked as he attempted to distract himself with work.</p><p>Myra shook her head, “Why don’t you go take a walk, while I finish this up?” She said, cocking her brow at him.</p><p>“No.” Rick frowned, “For once, I-I think I might need the company.” His brow crumpled in emotion, “At least… give me a few to snap out of it and w-we’ll get this shit finished.”</p><p>Myra nodded her head in response, briefly watching him as they set to work on finalising the cryo-pod.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a tense few weeks.</p><p>They were forced to stay around the Glap Flap nebula system, while the portal guns were restored to functionality. It was a tedious task, which had Rick more on edge, than usual; his moods had become increasingly unpredictable as time passed.</p><p>That was nothing new to Myra; she was used to spending long periods of uncertainty with him; Squanchy and Bird Person could not escape it, however.</p><p>They were staying on a planet, not too far away from where their battle had taken place- all deciding it was better to lay low, rather than risk another Federation invasion. The planet was small, mostly consisting of swamp; though there was a decent, sentient population, who had at least discovered the perks of drinking fermented beverages. Which improved Rick’s mood, to say the least.</p><p>They all sat around a dimly illuminated bar, staring into their drinks with weary eyes as Rick cackled at every, little thing.</p><p>“Jesus, look at that guy’s face!” He snorted, pointing to an alien creature, who looked like his face was melting on one side.  “L-looks like someone had crazy, explosive diarrhea o-on the left side of his head!” He grinned, nudging Myra for a response.</p><p>“Yeah… it kind of does.” She shrugged apathetically, swirling the thick, orange liquid in her wooden cup.</p><p>Rick frowned, gulping down another drink, “W-what’s crawled inside you and died?” He frowned, suddenly annoyed.</p><p>Myra exchanged a look with Bird Person and Squanchy and Rick frowned even more.</p><p>“W-what’s with that <em>look</em>?” He frowned, glaring at them.</p><p>“Nothing.” Myra frowned, “We just think it’s been… a long time. Pers is desperate to get Fanny back… Squanchy needs some more cat-tail and… well… you have Diane to get back to…” She sipped her drink awkwardly, suddenly choking on the gelatinous liquid.</p><p>Rick raised his brow, clearly expressing annoyance, “Oh… I see how it is…”</p><p>“I’ve made the portal fluid…” Myra frowned, “Bird Person and Squanchy are only a week or two away from their planetary system… They can leave at any time… if they grab a ship and go.” She said, nodding her head towards them, “In fact, I’d <em>highly</em> recommend that they <em>do</em>…”</p><p>Rick made a disgusted noise, “Please, by all means.” He made a sweeping gesture towards the door, “Fucking leave… l-last time I checked, I was the only one with the capability o-of fixing the portal gun… I don’t <em>appreciate</em> being rushed.”</p><p>Myra frowned at him, “No-one is <em>rushing</em> you, Sanchez.” She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, “Simply that we are getting… exhausted…”</p><p>“Mhmm..” Rick frowned at her, cocking his brow slightly, “T-there’s still a few tweaks that t-the thing needs before..”</p><p>“Take your time.” Myra sighed, “We’re simply stating that it might be faster for us to get on a ship and…”</p><p>“Y-yeah?” He slammed his cup on the table in annoyance, “T-that would take you and I YEARS to get back to Earth, Morty!” He scowled, “T-then I’d have a grown-ass child walking around… w-who wouldn’t even <em>know</em> me!” He stood up in a huff, shoving the table slightly as he did so. “Y-you know what, I don’t need this bullshit.” He frowned, flipping them off as he stormed out of the bar.</p><p>Myra shook her head slightly, taking another sip of her drink, before she met Bird Person and Squanchy’s irritated eyes.</p><p>She frowned at them, “Why is it always on <em>me?</em>” She frowned at them, “I’m sick of you guys making me responsible for him!” She frowned, standing up in a huff, “He’s a grown-ass man, guys! So are you… come to think of it!”</p><p>Bird Person and Squanchy remained silent and she let out a series of curses as she set off after Rick. The weather outside was heinous; the entire planet was constantly dealing with huge deluges. The rain poured in fat droplets, and she was soaked through almost instantly.</p><p>She scowled to herself, setting off for the small building on the outskirt of the township where they were currently occupying. It took several minutes, but she arrived, already soaked and feeling increasingly pissed.</p><p>Myra practically threw open the door and met the annoyed glare of Rick, who was reclining in a chair playing a make-shift guitar.</p><p>“AHA!” She pointed her finger at him accusingly, “I <em>knew</em> you were blowing the repairs off!” She snapped irritably, striding towards him to yank the instrument from his grasp.</p><p>Rick blinked lazily in response, “Fuck you.” He frowned, “Maybe I don’t <em>feel</em> like working on it tonight.” He frowned.</p><p>Myra laughed in disbelief, “I knew you’d come up with <em>any</em> excuse to not have to go back and deal with Diane and the whole baby thing!” She let out a sigh, striding over to the opposite side of the room. “For what it’s worth you will <em>never</em> feel ready to be a parent. It’s one of those things you apparently have to dive head-first into.”</p><p>“According to <em>who?</em>” Rick frowned at her, standing up in a whirl of frustration, “To <em>you</em>? Mrs relationship-a-phobe?” He snorted in annoyance, “Please; you practically threw yourself down the stairs that one time you thought <em>you</em> were pregnant!”</p><p>Myra rolled her eyes, “I actually <em>did</em>, just so you know.” She frowned, “Certainly never helped the situation, but it did somehow make me feel better.” She sighed, decidedly taking a seat at the small table, “Diane will be  scared as all hell.” She shrugged her shoulders, “Foetus deletus isn’t exactly welcomed, where we come from.” She stated, “She’ll be terrified you’ve left her to deal with it all herself.” She said, meeting his gaze.</p><p>Rick seemed to consider her words momentarily, “Probably.” He let out a weary sigh, after a moment, “The shitty thing is… she’ll make a great mother…” he frowned, “I just never envisioned having kids… with <em>her</em>, especially…” He shrugged his shoulders, “She’s the ‘settle-down’ type… wants me to give up all of <em>this</em>.” He gestured to everything around them.</p><p>Myra forced a slight chuckle, “Who knows, maybe parenthood will miraculously agree with you?” She cocked her brow, gauging his reaction.</p><p>Rick snorted, “Please, w-we both know that the kid will be <em>lucky</em> to live past ten…” He chuckled pathetically, “Mostly due to Dee being there…” He shrugged his shoulders slightly, “Maybe with ‘Aunt Morty’ there, to save the day as well.”</p><p>Myra laughed in response, “Please… I don’t  have a maternal bone in my <em>entire</em> body!”</p><p>Rick shrugged in response, “I-I’ve always thought you’d make an <em>ok</em> mother.” He said simply, before quickly adding, “I saw the way you interacted with the children on planet Squanch.” He stated, “You were always really good w-whenever you helped them out with the hatchlings.”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “<em>other</em> people’s kids; <em>COMPLETELY</em> different thing!” She smirked at him, “Spawn of my loins? <em>Literal</em> devil child.”</p><p>They both chuckled, the jesting easing their tensions. There was another period of silence, before Myra turned to him with a weary glance.</p><p>“You’ve already finished repairing the portal gun, haven’t you?” She asked in a gentle, knowing tone.</p><p>Rick nodded slowly, his mouth forming a firm, stubborn line, “Y-yeah.” He let out a lengthy belch.</p><p>Myra nodded, “I won’t tell the guys…” She breathed, understanding his motives, “but I won’t sit around too much longer, watching you <em>abandon</em> Diane and the baby.”</p><p>Rick was staring into empty space, an irritated, yet forlorn expression on his face, “I know.” He said simply. “I’ve half expected you to have figured all of t-this out already, and been kicking my a…ss about it.”</p><p>Myra frowned, “Although it’s a little more than <em>tempting</em>, to beat you senseless… I can’t say I wouldn’t be doing the <em>exact</em> same thing, if I were in your shoes.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, momentarily.</p><p>Their eyes locked and she became aware of how close they were.</p><p>Rick smirked at her, “Y-you were always good at putting me in my place.” He seemed to shuffle closer to her, as if making attempts to close the space between them.</p><p>Squanchy suddenly burst into the room, shaking moisture from his body, much like a dog, “Its raining Squanches out there!” His eyes went wide as he saw them, a slight smirk curving his crooked mouth, “What’s going on here?” He rose his eyebrows in a knowing gesture.</p><p> Myra cleared her throat, suddenly moving away from Rick, despite the electricity that seemed to be coursing through her body, “Nothing; just a little Rick and Morty pep talk.” She smirked, “I think Sanchez will make a great breakthrough any day now.”</p><p>Rick smirked at her, humour glimmering within his eyes, “Something like that.” He grinned.</p><hr/><p>Myra started making excuses to leave, after Bird Person arrived; ensuring them that they didn’t need a backup singer, or a roadie for their impromptu jam session. They all agreed, knowing what a terrible singer she was, and let her leave.</p><p>She stepped outside into the rain, the sticky warmth of the humidity alone was enough to make her feel like she was swimming in soup. She hurried back towards the bar, scampering inside, and feeling annoyed that she could never have dry clothes, on that planet.</p><p>When she stepped inside, she was slightly taken aback by a familiar set of eyes. It was <em>her</em>. Well… another dimensional version of herself anyway.</p><p>It was, by no means, the first time she had encountered a secondary version of herself. Rick and Myra had crossed paths with themselves on multiple occasions. Though, seeing as they both hated themselves, on a deep, almost primitive level; they didn’t like to stick around themselves overly much.</p><p>The other Myra waved her over, a disgusted scowl on her face.</p><p>Myra sat down at the table opposite herself, judging with severe scrutiny. The other version of herself was sporting a cybernetic eye, and several facial scars on the left side of her face. She was dressed in padded armour, though it certainly looked like it had seen better days. There were tattooed scrawling’s over her forearms, though Myra couldn’t make out all of the languages.</p><p>“I’m from dimension T-197.” The other Myra shrugged dismissively, “Judging by the look of you… I’d say you’re a Sanchez loyalist…” She smirked, eyeing Myra up and down.</p><p> Myra frowned at T-197, “And I suppose you’re Frankenstein’s bride?” She asked, cocking her brow as she motioned to the bartender for a drink.</p><p>T-197 shrugged, “Eh I’ve been called far worse from far more important people.” She grinned, leaning back in her chair casually. “My question is… did you settle down, shack up or tag along?” T-197 was clearly gauging her reaction, and smirked wider when Myra screwed her face up in confusion.  “You see, in <em>my</em> reality… Rick… is well… <em>Rick</em>. He is still, very much <em>alive</em> and is causing all kinds of havoc on the universe.” She shrugged her shoulders, “<em>Other</em> Myras… well they either settled down into domestic life with Rick- those are the rarest of them all. We like to refer to them as ‘Unicorn Myras’.” She shrugged dismissively.</p><p>“Was there a <em>point</em> to all of this?” Myra frowned, practically snatching the drink from the bartender as he shuffled over.</p><p>“My point is…” T-197 said, leaning forward, “You still appear to have your options currently <em>open</em>- you’re undecided on where your life is headed, and even if you want Rick in it at all.” She grinned, leaning back and slinging and arm over the back of her chair, “I’m simply pointing out how much <em>better</em> life is, with Rick taking the helm.”</p><p>Myra’s eyes narrowed and she felt herself scrutinizing every detail before she frowned, “You’re a <em>Rick</em>, aren’t you?” She pointed an accusing finger.</p><p>T-197 smirked wider, “Perceptive, aren’t we?”  she was chuckling suddenly, “Usually takes a day or two for most to figure out. Hell I’ve even had <em>Ricks </em>fooled longer.”</p><p>“Stop jerking yourself off and maybe we wouldn’t catch on at all.” Myra frowned, “I am guessing the dimensional information was at least correct, though I certainly have doubts about anything being <em>truthful</em> with you.”</p><p>T-197 grinned devilishly, “My Myra and I came to the conclusion that our minds would be better intermingled. We literally merged ourselves, though we overlooked some details and here I am.” She grinned, gesturing to herself. “We do have the ability to differentiate our mentalities, at times, though we certainly have no <em>desire</em>. Things all seem so much <em>clearer</em> when we are of one mind.”</p><p>“Then why bother fucking around with me?” Myra frowned at T-197.</p><p>T-197 smirked again, “You seem like you’re pretty switched on; it doesn’t look like you’ve been fucked up or over… <em>yet</em>.” She shrugged slightly, snatching the drink from Myra’s hand, “We are simply looking to extend many <em>opportunities </em>to worthy Ricks and Myras.”</p><p>“Pass.” Myra frowned, “Whatever this delusion is that you’re attempting to sell… I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” T-197 said, standing up with an indifferent expression, “Just remember there are <em>infinite</em> Myras who just agreed to our proposition. And an infinite amount also shat themselves, while doing so.” She grinned at her, her silvery eyes dark and menacing.</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “oh… where are all the fucks I give?” she asked, feigning to search around, “Oh that’s right… they <em>don’t</em> <em>exist</em>!”</p><p>T-197 smirked, “Shame; I am rather fond of you.” She wrinkled her nose, “But oh well.” She shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Rick belched, suddenly swaying on the spot beside T-197, “A Threesome with <em>TWO</em> Myra’s! Count me i-in!”</p><p>T-197 rolled her eyes and stepped around him, “You don’t appear to be able to handle<em> one.</em>” She said, shooting open a portal and vanishing instantly.</p><p>Rick flopped down heavily in the chair opposite Myra, “Man… she <em>sucked</em>!” He frowned, “Poor choice for a threesome, Morty!”</p><p>Myra shook her head, noting how drunk Rick was, “Actually she was more <em>you </em>than me… Where are BP and Squanchy?”</p><p>“Home… I-I’m assuming.” Rick burped loudly, gulping down a drink.</p><p>“You sent them home?” Myra frowned.</p><p>“I-I portalled them home.” Rick muttered, his tongue whipping around his cup to catch any last droplets of alcohol. “T-they were pretty much flopping their dicks everywhere uselessly.” He shrugged, “I told Bird Person that I would get him the moment I replicate Vagina…”</p><p>“<em>Fanny</em>.” Myra corrected.</p><p>“Same difference.” Rick snorted drunkenly, “Besides, I think w-w-we’re all in agreeance that we’ve spent <em>far </em>too much time together. We need a break from each other.” He slurred matter-of-factly, “Time t-to get back to rea…lity.” He belched loudly.</p><p>Myra nodded her head, “yeah…”</p><p>Rick stood up suddenly, “So… l-l-let’s go piss off Dee, one last time.” Rick grinned lop-sided, whipping his portal gun out of his pocket.</p><p>“Please leave me out of it.” Myra chuckled, “She doesn’t exactly need any more reasons to despise me.” She stated, “Just send me home and we’ll call it a year…”</p><p>Rick shrugged his shoulders, “Suit… yourself.” He belched, quickly typing in the co-ordinates for their home reality.</p><p>He shot open the portal and gestured for her to walk inside. She glanced at him sceptically, poking her head through to make sure it wasn’t a trick. Sur enough, her home sat in all of its lonesome glory. She gave Rick one last, grateful smile before she stepped through.  </p><p>The portal fizzled closed behind her and she was left staring at her house, dark and isolated. Virtually in the middle of nowhere; when she had bought it, she had decided that was how she wanted to live the rest of her life.</p><p>Yet, as the silence of the night crept over her, engulfing all of her senses; she was suddenly increasingly aware of how <em>alone</em> she was. Life was going to change for her- if Diane finally got Rick to settle; Myra’s life would only become lonelier.</p><p>The realisation hit her hard, as she walked towards her front door, waving her microchipped hand before the door, so it would open. It hissed open, and she stepped inside, glancing around the empty space, as though she was expecting Rick to burst out of somewhere. Only the silence was there to greet her; leaving her feeling more alone and desolate than she ever had before.</p><hr/><p>Rick was sure to portal directly into his and Diane’s room. He knew that it would be late at night, on Earth; so he wasn’t willing to try and sneak into his house in case Dee took to him with a baseball bat. It wouldn’t have been the <em>first</em> time, either. He wasn’t exactly the master of stealth, when he was drunk.</p><p>He stepped through the portal, flopping onto the bed with a heavy thud. Diane let out a series of curses, throttling him with her fists, as she was startled awake.</p><p>“What the hell, Rick!” She snapped, smacking him senselessly as he laughed at her.</p><p>“W-where’s the warm welcome, Dee?” He grinned at her, “A little <em>appreciation</em> for t-the man who impregnated you?”</p><p>Diane slapped him in the face, hard.</p><p>“<em>APPRECIATION</em>?” She snapped angrily, “You stopped returning my calls after I told you the news!” She hissed, “What ‘<em>appreciation’</em> do you expect to be <em>entitled</em> to, Rick!?” She switched her bedside lamp on to glare at him with tired, yet furious eyes.</p><p>Rick shrugged his shoulders, “<em>All</em> of it?” he chuckled and she thwacked him in the face with her pillow, “I didn’t abandon y-you, ok? I’m here and I’m willing to do the hard yards, or whatever bullshit y-you need me to do, ok?” He was frowning suddenly, “I’m not a <em>coward</em>, ok?”</p><p>Diane frowned at him, seemingly trying to gauge whether he was serious or not, before she let out a long-drawn sigh, “Fine… ok.” She said in a huff and Rick cackled, starting to lean towards her, knowing he was about to get lucky. “But first… take a <em>long</em> shower… you smell <em>horrendous</em>!”</p><p>Rick smirked at her, “Will dooo.” He belched, leaping out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.</p><p>He had the feeling everything was looking up. Myra had been right; there was no point in running away from the inevitable. Though, he had the niggling thought in the back of his mind that he was only doing it to see Myra’s reaction. Rick wanted to make her see that there was nothing wrong with a domesticated lifestyle; that <em>she </em>was the idiot and coward.</p><p>It didn’t, once, occur to him, that he was heading into the biggest change of his life, with the incorrect mentality.</p><hr/><p>It was a few days later when Myra got a call from a rather frantic-sounding Rick.</p><p><em>“Morty! I-I uh… think you should really get your ass over here.” </em>He spluttered over the phone.</p><p>Myra looked at the clock on her bedside table, noting how dark everything was, “Rick its three in the morning… can’t you just sleep… <em>one</em> night?”</p><p><em>“I-i-it’s about Vagina.”</em> Rick said, his voice even, <em>“Y-y-you REALLY need to get over here, Morty.” </em></p><p>Myra felt her mouth forming a firm, annoyed line as a portal appeared beside her bed, and Rick’s hand poked through, gesturing for her to step inside.</p><p>Myra stood up with a huff, briefly glancing at her tank-top and underwear situation, “At least let me get dressed first.” She frowned.</p><p>Rick’s head suddenly appeared through the portal, “Th-there’s no time for that, Morty!”</p><p>Myra scowled, grasping her dressing gown off a random pile of laundry and donning it. She glared at him as she stepped through the portal, completely oblivious to the situation she was about to see.</p><p>Rick had replicated Fanny… though something had gone terribly wrong. Her features were all warped and mangled, almost as if her flesh had mutated and melted from her body.</p><p>“Rick…” Myra let out a weary sigh, “Did you cellular mutilate Fanny?” she frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose as the female Bird-person let out a series of gargles. She was barely alive; her breaths were struggling with deep, gurgling draws.</p><p>Rick frowned, “I-I had a little <em>mishap</em> with the tissue sample, after I bought it home.” Rick shrugged, attempting to appear dismissive, “by <em>mishap</em> I-I mean I forgot to plug the cryogenic chamber in..”</p><p>“<em>RICK</em>!” Myra gasped in disbelief, “BP is going to <em>kill</em> you!” She hissed, her eyes wide in shock, “He <em>LOVES</em> Fanny.”</p><p>“W-w-we all love Fanny, am I right, Morty?” He gave her a nudge and a wink, “And by ‘<em>Fanny’</em>, I mean the Australian terminology…”</p><p>“I know what <em>you</em> mean!” Myra snapped back, walking over to the incubation control panel, “Jesus, look at this decomposition… there’s no way we can re-sequence  her cellular structure without <em>major</em> compromises…” She scowled, “Oh you’re most definitely going to die a horrible, gory death, Sanchez. I’ll be sure to film the whole thing and play it at your funeral.”</p><p>Rick glared at her momentarily, before letting out a weary sigh, “I-I have a crazy idea that will most definitely work…” He said, snatching out his portal gun. He shot open a portal and disappeared inside. It flashed closed and Myra started to roll her eyes, and turn her attention back to the screen.</p><p>There <em>had</em> to be a way that they could reconfigure what intransience genetic material that remained. Rick had somehow recompiled her father, after half a day of decomposition… surely there was a way around…She began to try reshuffling a few sequences around, to see if there was any way she could reconstruct the deteriorated matter.</p><p>Another portal opened, several moments later and Rick cleared his throat, seizing her attention.</p><p>She glanced up, her eyes suddenly going wide with bewilderment. He was covered from head to toe in blood.</p><p>“So… I-I went to a neighbouring dimension… and Fanny w-wasn’t very open-minded about taking a little trip over here…” He cleared his throat, presenting a severed finger, “So we made a compromise and… w-well she gave me this…”</p><p>“She <em>gave</em> you her finger?” She asked, cocking her brow, “Even if that <em>did </em>happen… I doubt that dimension’s Bird Person is thrilled about whatever heinous act you just committed.”</p><p>“Oh he’s most definitely pissed… y-yeah, let’s just give that dimension a wide berth from here on… Definitely make a-a mental note on that one, Morty.” He said, attempting to wipe some blood from his face, “I’ve committed my fair share of cold-blooded murder… but that was something else, Morty.”</p><p>He stepped towards the DNA sequence extractor and placed the finger inside, slapping away on the keypad until he pressed the green button and the machine whirred into action.</p><p>“She’s not going to be the same; If Pers finds out he will most <em>definitely</em> lose his shit.” Myra sorted in disbelief. “The slightest inconsistency in personality will tip him off, Sanchez.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Rick asked, cocking his brow at her, “Y-you gonna be the one to tell him, or…?”</p><p>“Don’t be ludicrous!” Myra snorted, “If this Fanny passes for his real deal, then I guess all of this is null and void.” She stated, “like anything matters anyway, am I right?”</p><p>Rick glanced side-long at her, “now who’s the cynical bastard, Morty?” He grinned.</p><p>“Still <em>you</em>- though my mind is definitely understanding the prospect more and more.” She winked, “Which I guess brings me to the next topic of discussion….” She trailed off, and glanced at the floor, “I got a job…”</p><p>Rick snorted in a mixture of disbelief and disgust, “Like a job-job? L-like a real, <em>human</em> slave-labour job?” His eyes were filled with mockery, “W-what the fucking <em>hell</em>, Morty?!”</p><p>Myra shrugged her shoulders, “They’ve been hassling me ever since college, and they called up- I get to work, pretty much directly beneath the president.”</p><p>“Oh i-I’m sure you’ll <em>love </em>being <em>‘directly beneath’</em> him.” Rick snorted, “Y-you’re a-a-a real sell-out, Morty!” He said, suddenly irritated, “All the shit w-we’ve created over the years a-and you’re wanting to <em>work</em>, for <em>money?” </em></p><p>Myra frowned at him, “I was just assuming you’d be slowing down… with the baby and all.” She said, suddenly equally as irritated, “Besides this will give me extra prospects outside of our weird friendship bubble.”</p><p>“You <em>love</em> the bubble, a-and you know it.” Rick frowned at her, “Mostly because y-you hate people so much!”</p><p>“I mean, you’re not entirely wrong.” Myra smirked at him, “I don’t know I just thought it would be something else I could have to fill some time in.”</p><p>Rick let out a disgusted grunt and ran his hand through his hair, “Whatever.” He muttered dismissively, “Guess i-i-it’s your life, Morty.”</p><p>Myra gave him a playful nudge, “It’s not like I’m dying, or going anywhere, Sanchez. If anything, this is just the first and only thing to add to the resume.” She grinned, “Bets on how long I will last?”</p><p>Rick snorted at her, “I give you <em>two hours,</em> on your first day!” He was suddenly laughing, “W-we can literally create gold a-and gemstones out of <em>thin air</em> a-and you want to work for t-the most <em>pointless, parasitic</em> government system, in the universe?!”  He shook his head in disbelief, “Y-you’re a fucking moron, Morty!”</p><p>“You’re probably right.” Myra chuckled in response.</p><hr/><p>Weeks passed.</p><p>“I’m getting married!” Rick said, appearing before Myra, Bird Person and Squanchy in an alien space bar on planet Squanch. He was a little surprised to see Myra had beaten him there; especially because she had become the ultimate sell-out by working for the USA government. How the hell did she have leisure time when all government workers seemed to do was stand in a circle, jerking each other off?</p><p>“This is quite surprising.” Bird Person said in his monotone voice, “I would have never guessed you were the type to commit to that kind of thing.”</p><p>“That really makes me wanna Squanch.” Squanchy frowned, “First you knock some Squanch into her and now you’re <em>marrying</em> her?”</p><p>Rick glanced at Myra who shrugged her shoulders at them, “Actually, that would be considered the most logical step on Earth.” She stated, “You don’t just date someone, impregnate them and <em>not</em> marry them. It’s a huge, backwards ordeal on our planet.”</p><p>“<em>Oh yeah, congratulations, Rick; I’m so thrilled for your happiness Rick</em>!” Rick muttered in a feigned, joyous tone, before taking a seat at the table next to Myra and snatching her drink off her. “You’re planning the Batchelor party, by the way.”</p><p>Myra smirked at him, “That would be a huge miscalculation of my abilities to make it the most sick and twisted night of depravity.”</p><p>“Y-y-you’ll ma…nage.” Rick belched, suddenly frowning at Bird Person, “I-is it just me, or does Bird Person look the same as he did when we first met him?”</p><p>“My species ages at what you call a ‘snail’s crawl’.” He said, “I will appear younger than you for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Rick turned to Myra, who was scrawling on a notepad suddenly, “Guess you can join this one, then.” He snickered, jerking his thumb in her direction.</p><p>“I would be quite happy to join her, however all attempts and advances have been rebutted.” Bird Person stated. “Besides, Fanny and I are more than happy, in that regard.”</p><p>“Join the rejection club, we’ve got plenty of Squanch.” Squanchy chuckled, tossing back another shot.</p><p>“I told you guys- I’ve already had to tread on eggshells with the <em>future</em> Mrs Sanchez because of my previous relations with Rick,” She gestured at him, “And I have absolutely <em>no</em> desire to settle down; so sorry that rules both of you out for relations”</p><p>“She’s l-l-like a tooth-fairy, but for coitus.” Rick was smirking, “She just f…lutters from guy to guy and disappears in the darkness of the night. Occasionally leaving a pair o-o-of panties, or a bra behind as a present.”</p><p>Myra shot him a look, “You’ve just earnt yourself a tea party instead of a bachelor party.” She smirked, “Better yet, I will invite Diane.”</p><p>Rick cringed, “She just might enjoy herself.” He tossed back another drink, glancing at the waiter as they waddled around and restocked their drinks again. “So, tomorrow work for everyone?”</p><p>“<em>Tomorrow</em>?” Squanchy and Myra chimed in unison.</p><p>“That is most abrupt.” Bird Person stated.</p><p>“Y-yeah, Diane really wants to get things moving before she shows too much.” He shrugged, “Her parents are kinda anal about that k…ind of thing.”  </p><p>“I’ll make it work.” Myra said, grabbing up a shot glass, “Here’s to the most unpredictable asshole in the entire universe.” She said, raising it up for a toast. “May you have many years of debauchery in this new adventure.”</p><p>They all clinked glasses together and threw back shots.</p><p>Myra smirked, jerking her thumb to the stage area where all their Flesh Curtains music equipment sat, waiting for them, “Now you guys get your asses up there and blow the house down.”</p><p>Rick smirked at her, climbing to his feet, “Y-you’re going to regret those words, Morty.” He started towards the stage.</p><p>Myra glimpsed at Bird Person and Squanchy as they followed after him, feeling a sudden sense of loss. Everything was going to change, and she suspected that Rick had absolutely no idea what he had signed up for.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I'm not sure if people are enjoying this etc, but I shall continue to post chapters! ^^<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you ARE enjoying, please leave a comment! </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>